


Swimming in Silk

by Mythicamagic



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mortality vs Immortality, Romance, Smut, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 08:11:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 82,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14208909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythicamagic/pseuds/Mythicamagic
Summary: Training in front of her, engaging her in conversation and now lending her his clothes...Kagome is starting to suspect that Sesshoumaru is trying to gain her attention.





	1. Swimming in Silk

He was doing it again.

Kagome slightly frowned, and adjusted her grip on the novel in her hands, forcing her attention to stay on the words that had previously held her so engrossed.

Sesshoumaru moved once more.

She chewed the inside of her cheek, chancing a glance.

As expected, the Daiyoukai stood some distance away, poised and silent in a deadly stance, Bakusaiga drawn.

She sighed.

Sesshoumaru swung the sharp blade to the side in a wide arch, moving and turning his body gracefully. Lean muscle shifted. The hair at the back of her neck pricked as his energy flared to life, caressing the air of the clearing.

Kagome shut the book and stood. Turning on her heel with a distracted shake of her head, Kagome ignored her heated cheeks and grabbed her pack. She then set off in the opposite direction purposefully.

Of all the things she'd expected to deal with when deciding to stay in the past,  _this_  was not one of them.

Sesshoumaru had first taken to training in front of her bewildered eyes two weeks ago. Whenever she left the village for some reason- and whenever he happened to be visiting Rin, she stumbled onto him training.

Kagome splashed her face with water from a stream, feeling out of sorts.  _Stupid_.

It was only Sesshoumaru. Demon Lord, Enemy, Ally, and now...Clearing Companion.

Yet some days later, when she was out gathering herbs, Kagome chanced a glance up, wiping sweat from her forehead- and found him in the clearing, as if he'd always been there and _she_  was the one intruding.

It happened too often to be a coincidence, but no answers were forthcoming from the taciturn demon. She watched, staring at his back as he moved, bathed in the strong sunlight. His posture straight, movements quiet as his youki coiled out along the blade. Kagome could feel it even from where she knelt, and she pressed down her own powers, which fizzled to life on her skin in response.

"Sesshoumaru." She tried.

He turned slightly, some silver strands of hair falling forward to caress his cheek. Kagome felt her fingers twitch with the ridiculous urge to push it back behind his pointed ear.

"What is it, Miko?"

"Well, it's just...there's a lot of clearings around here, right?" She asked, before wincing. Now she just felt rude. It wasn't like he was doing anything wrong, and if she asked him to leave, didn't that imply that she felt uncomfortable in his presence?

He continued to shift position, bringing the sword down in a swift motion and then straightening again. "Indeed."

Kagome bit her lip. No, she couldn't say anything. The Daiyoukai was a pretty standoffish guy. She didn't want to discourage him from approaching her. She enjoyed their little talks when she sometimes brewed tea and watched over Rin. Maybe this was just how he showed he was comfortable around her? She didn't train around her friends... _with her shirt off_...but maybe full blooded demons did that.

"Do you have a point?" His deep baritone comes again, making her lift her eyes to his. Kagome blushed slightly, feeling like she'd been caught staring.

"N-no. Uh...but I did notice that you do a lot of basic forms when training. Is the fancy footwork just a heat of the moment battle thing?" She asks, lips lifting at the corners slightly. Teasing felt better, safer. She didn't want to feel like she was ogling Inuyasha's brother.  _Her ex's brother_ , she reminded herself with a mental wince.

Sesshoumaru raised a brow. "Fancy?"

"Yeah," she smiled, standing. "You know..."

Holding her arm out in front of her and mimicking a sword swing, she turned and swiftly spun on her heel in a circle. When she faced forward again, he tilted his chin up slightly.

"You realise you are mocking a centuries old technique and recreating it improperly?" The demon uttered flatly.

"I'm not mocking- the part missing is where your fancy move lops off five heads at once." Kagome snorted.

His eyes glittered proudly at that, making her smile wider. He did love his dark humour.

 _Demons_ , she inwardly rolled her eyes.

"Hn, this one practices the 'fancy footwork' as well. However...ignoring the basics would be folly."

"How so?"

He turned to face forward, face unreadable. "Paying attention to the simplest and smallest details helps to gauge a picture of the whole."

Kagome blinked and shifted, lifting the basket of herbs and holding it against her hip. She caught sight of the scar on his left arm, the ring of marks below his bicep where the new limb had filled the void where only a stump had been. She nodded slowly.

"That's cool, but..." she trailed off. _Do you need to do that shirtless?_

He moved again, and this time she could have sworn she spied a bead of sweat run down from his collarbone to his chest- and at that point Kagome swiftly turned. "I-I think I hear Kaede calling me! I'll talk to you again later!" She squeaked, hurrying away.

\---

A few days later, Kaede asked her to run an errand. Kagome would have to leave Edo and set out for another village, to deliver some medicinal herbs. It was only a five hour walk, but the older woman's back had been playing up. Kagome was happy to accept, and soon steadied a pack on her shoulder along with her trusty bow. It had been awhile since it had been used in self defence, but she'd practised every so often on targets.

Exiting the hut, she ruffled Rin's hair in passing, who grinned up at her, clad in a new kimono. "Safe trip, Kagome!"

"Yes, have a safe journey, my lady." Cut in a new voice, and Kagome looked up to see Miroku outside his hut, holding one of his twins. Kagome smiled and nodded.

"I won't be long. Tell Inuyasha if he comes back before I do that- I'm totally fine going to the next village on my own."

Miroku chuckled. "Sango and I will inform him, but you know how he is."

Kagome rolled her eyes and continued on, waving as she departed the village. Though she spoke of Inuyasha fondly, they'd certainly felt a strain in their friendship even after their decision to break up. He'd been running more errands than she had outside the village, though he always returned.

Six months had passed since she'd decided to stay in the Feudal Era. The awkwardness of her choice was not lost on her. Since her amicable breakup with Inuyasha, she had no solid reason for turning her back on her Modern Day life. She still visited her family, but those three years she'd spent in higher education felt so far away.

It was then she remembered her mother's words after she'd told her she was staying.

_'We knew you'd fallen in love with the past a long time ago.'_

_\---_

After reaching the village and delivering the medicine without issue, Kagome had noticed several children outside the hut. The village was slightly smaller and more remote than Edo, so it was easy to spot them pointing at the river. Kagome made her way closer and blinked, seeing a young boy sitting on a rock in the middle of the water, the current mild as it lapped around his tiny island.

"What's he doing?" Kagome asked one of the older boys, who glanced up at her.

"The dumb-ass was climbing on a branch from one of those overhanging trees and it snapped- so he fell in and now he's stuck there."

"Can't he swim?"

The boy shook his head, looking at her as though she were an alien. "None of us can."

Kagome's brows drew together and she sighed, rolling her sleeves up as she pushed through the mini crowd. Without preamble she dived into the water with a small splash, making the children gasp and gather closer to where she'd disappeared under the surface.

Unbeknownst to all, golden eyes watched the spectacle unfold from the shade of the trees. The Daiyoukai shifted as Kagome broke the surface of the water near the boy and held her arms out to him, smiling encouragingly as she tread water. Sesshoumaru stayed rooted in place until she swam back to the other side with the boy in tow, who clung to her fiercely.

Under an hour later she found him reclining against a tree, having sensed him. Kagome was utterly unsurprised by it, for some reason. When he did not look up at her, Kagome brushed some hair away from her face.

"You know, a few of the children in the village can't swim." She casually informed him as Sesshoumaru hummed noncommittally. Kagome shifted her pack on her bare shoulder. "So, I'm going to teach them how to swim."

This time, he did look up. Kagome smiled as his eyes widened.

She'd decided to get some small form of payback by getting dressed into her swimsuit. If she was going to be swimming she wanted to do it properly this time, and she hadn't been able to resist getting changed before seeing him.  _I can't go shirtless but I can do this._

Her swim suit hugged her form, and had some splashes of red hibiscus flower patterns on it. The straps were thin on her shoulders, but apart from that, she felt it was modest. When he still said nothing, she started to ramble. "I'm not exactly qualified to do this but I taught Sota how to swim, how much different could it be?"

Sesshoumaru hummed, shifting his arm that was draped over his bent knee. "There will be several children to teach, not just one. And there's the unfamiliarity of this village."

Kagome was busy waving off those words when he threw in- "not to mention the wives that will hate you."

She froze and shot him a look. "What do you mean? I'm doing a good thing. Knowing how to swim is really important."

"Your intentions are noble, but they will not like your attire..." he cast a look at her swimsuit again, gaze dragging down her body from head to toe this time with lingering attention.

Despite herself, Kagome blushed and gestured to it. "T-this is really modest compared to some bathing suits!"

"They might not agree."

Kagome huffed and crossed her arms, ire rising to combine with her embarrassment. How come he got to strut around training, and yet one look from him unsettled her? "You're being ridiculous. You'll see."

He watched her stomp off with a flat look, before his gaze naturally slid down her retreating form. Her 'bathing suit' left little to the imagination. His lips parted enough to expose the hint of a fang as he exhaled slowly.

\---

Not long later, he heard tell-tale soggy stomping approaching. Kagome appeared from around a tree, arms crossed and red faced as she stood in her wet swim suit. Sesshoumaru directed his gaze to the tops of the trees and seemed to stare at the horizon determinedly.

"Don't you say a word." Kagome muttered, trudging forward as she attempted to ring the water from her hair. Droplets landed on the forest floor softly.

"Take it you were dismissed?" He says anyway, making her growl.

"I'm just trying to help! But nooo." She kicked a stone and winced, whimpering and holding her foot. "As soon as I dropped the towel it was like I'd ran naked through their village. And when I tried to show swimming techniques the mothers accused me of being a water demon. I'm no Kappa." Kagome griped.

She barely noticed Sesshoumaru move, until it became apparent he'd undone the secures of his armour. He then lifted it off him and set it down, before reaching for his white and red hankimono, tugging at the folds of clothing. Kagome's face grew warmer as she quickly held up her hands. "What are you doing? I-if you need to train again, you could turn around to get shirtless."

Not that it would make a difference, he'd still be shirtless in her prensence and  _oh god don't ogle-_

Kagome swiftly turned around as he took off the outer layer of clothing. She jumped when she felt him nudge her arm, and the miko turned, expecting to see his bare chest. Instead, he'd kept his hanjuban on, the crisp white under-layer looking as pristine as the material he now held.

She looked down at his hand, seeing his trademark red honey-comb design staring back at her. Was he...seriously offering it to her?

Kagome quickly put one hand on his striped wrist. "What are you doing?" She asked in a weaker voice, confused.

"You can wear this. If you so choose." He stated, pushing the soft clothing into her hands. She stared at him, noting he looked strange without the billowing white and red sleeves, more approachable and unguarded. Blue eyes fell to the fabric she held, thumb rubbing it. Such fine silks in her hands felt wrong. She didn't think she'd ever held something so expensive and fine before. They were usually barred from human touch in a museum. He expected her to wear it?

Kagome opened her mouth to refuse, thinking she'd damage it- but the intentness of his steady gaze brought her up short. Somehow, it felt as though he were offering more than just clothing, though it was lost on her what that was. Yet she felt it's weight all the same.

"I'll be swimming in it..." she says instead, hoping he'd take it back. She didn't want to confront that look, or the weight.

"This Sesshoumaru is aware."

Kagome faltered, cheeks burning. Her traitorous heart fluttered as though she were still a school girl. "I don't know how to..." she unfolded it and then quickly held it up when the fabric nearly brushed the floor.

The Daiyoukai eased closer, retaking the clothing from her- long fingers skimming hers as he stepped around her. Kagome hesitantly lifted her arm, feeling as though she were naked in his presence now as he slid it into the sleeve. She kept her eyes fixed forward as she felt the weight of the sleeves, the warmth of the newly used silks settle around her shoulders.

Her lips pressed together, feeling his breath fanning against the side of her head as he lent in close to tuck the fabric in, his hand brushing her bare collarbone as he closed the parting at the front. He brought out a smaller cloth than his sash, but it did the job as he secured it around her waist to keep the fabric in place. All the while her heart had graduated from fluttering and was now majoring in hammering inside her rib-cage.

They were platonic. Friends. Platonic friends. Kagome tried to remember this as he lent back slightly and she tilted her head up- underestimating his proximity and the intensity of his gold eyes.

"Done," he said, not touching her now. And yet her skin thrummed as though reaching back for him, and something hooked low in her stomach at just the thought of it; waiting for him to move.

Some of his silver hair tickled her cheek as she stayed still, looking up at him, nodding slowly. "Thank you." She murmured, breathing out and stepping away the moment she thought he moved an inch closer.

She lifted her arm, noticing the sleeves had been tied back at her elbows to allow for movement, and his attention to detail left her touched. More so, the fineness of the material had her looking up at him again with true gratitude now, rather than awe. "Really. This is...I don't know why you're doing it, but I feel like royalty in this."

"Are you so certain...you do not know why I'm doing it?" He muttered, and it sang straight down her spine.

Kagome's eyes widened and she mentally stepped back even as she remained perfectly still. His voice combined with the look in his eyes sent her off kilter. All this time there had been a safety-net- that Sesshoumaru disliked humans, so of course he wouldn't look at her _that_  way.

Only he was. Right then. In a way that was unmistakable to pass off as something else.

"These clothes are really important to you, so I-I promise I'll being them back as soon as I'm done, okay?" She shakily murmured instead, and felt her body wilt the moment disappointment skittered over his expression- to be replaced with his usual passive and non-emotive face. Gone were the burning embers.

Kagome took a few steps back, smile hurting on her face as she waved and turned. "Be back at sunset if those puritan wives don't come chasing me back with pitchforks!" She says, quickly heading away and feeling his eyes on her back until she was out of sight.

The moment a decent amount of distance had been created between them, Kagome put her hand on her chest and stopped dead, breathing out. Emotion burst within her- all for him, which she viciously tried to temper. Those vague desires he'd elicited in her over the weeks with his training felt tame compared to whatever that had just been. Maybe he'd been building to this, or perhaps it had just been an accident.

Kagome reluctantly pushed herself forward, padding to a nearby river and looking at her reflection. The white and red garb stood out starkly against her black hair, and she touched at her thigh, were the material ended. It was almost like...when a boyfriend lent his girl a shirt to wear.

Only not many girls got to experience this kind of material. She passed an experimental hand over it, comparing it to Inuyasha's robe of the fire-rat. Much like the wearer, Inuyasha's had felt coarser, but reliable. Sesshoumaru's felt like touching cool water.

She mentally winces when she remembers calling him 'big brother' last year, shortly after her return to the past. What the hell was she doing? And why couldn't she stop thinking that she really-  _really_  wanted to lift the material to her nose and smell it?

Kagome pressed her hands to her eyes and groaned, before trudging off in the direction of the village.

\---

Kenta splashed happily as he kicked his legs, thoroughly soaking Kagome, yet she laughed it off, grinning. She supported him under his stomach as they moved through the water, the seven year old wanting to take off like a jet and swim on his own, but Kagome was reluctant to let him go. She wished she had water wings, and without them, her mini class had to rely on planks of wood or their protective mothers for support in the water.

The mothers weren't as dismissively hostile with her now, in fact the moment she'd stepped foot in-front of them in Sesshoumaru's garb, they had clammed up but been slightly more respectful of her. Kagome had felt mild irritation and sighed, but ultimately waved it off. However, the implications were not lost on her. The villagers would probably think they were lovers.

Her damned cheeks heated again, and she grit her teeth. Why didn't that bother him? He couldn't just look at her like that out of the blue! And didn't his reputation matter to him? What if a big deal demon saw her and started spreading gossip that they were an item?

Kagome sighed as she straightened and helped the boy to the river bank. Knowing Sesshoumaru, he wouldn't care about that kind of thing. He seemed so secure in everything he chose to do, she sort of envied him.

Kenta took his mothers hand and waved at her as he padded away. Kagome smiled and returned it, as many more of the village children started to leave.

"Thank you Kagome!~" Chirped a young girl.

"You're welcome Megumi. Keep practising your paddle and remember to try and kick your legs  _under_  the water next time." Kagome giggled, waving the children off. Some of the mothers nodded to her as they departed, and Kagome was left to herself by the river.

She held her arms, feeling a slight chill as she turned, bending to pick up the make-shift floats out of the water. The cool silk was now plastered to her, but somehow it felt comforting.

That exercise had been kind of successful, she thought. For a first lesson anyway. She'd have to keep visiting the village, but maybe she could teach some children of Edo how to swim too. Kagome briefly wondered if that would affect time too much- before the sound of several pairs of footsteps made her turn.

Two men stood on the river bank, one holding a fishing net, the other had his arm hidden behind his back- probably holding a knife. Kagome stepped back into the ankle deep water of the shore cautiously. "Hey, uh...can I help you?" She asked carefully. Crap, she'd left her bow and other things with Sesshoumaru.

"Sure can. You can strip for us honey." The burlier one grinned, looking at her keenly as she bristled.

"Excuse me?" She gritted out.

The leaner man with the net shifted. "It's not what you think. We just want what you're wearing. That's demon clothing. Fetches a high price, especially tailor made- give it over and we won't have to hurt ya."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Don't you know who this belongs to? He'd kill you if you guys even touched it. No way- gah!" She jumped back as the big one swiped at her with the previously concealed knife. It was bigger than she'd figured, resembling a machete.

"Hand it over, damn it!" He growled, this time trying to grab her as Kagome ducked under his arm and ran up the river bank, sprinting as hard as she could. Hearing their shouts and footsteps behind her, Kagome left the river to run up a steep incline, fairly certain it would lead her back to the path towards Sesshoumaru, when something hit the back of her legs.

She gave a yelp as her chin met the earth, and Kagome rolled down the hill some- before getting to her feet again and not looking behind her to see how close they were. When reaching the top of the hill however, she found herself overlooking the deeper part of the river, and turned to see the men gaining on her. The lean one threw the fish net up, and Kagome grit her teeth, squirming as it fell over her head.

"Get this off!" She yelled, finding that she was getting herself tangled searching for a way to get free.

"You can strip under there girly or we'll remove ya clothes for ya." One of them grunted.

"I can't give this to you! It's important to him." Kagome staggered back, eyes wide as they approached her again.

Not thinking anything of it and acting purely on impulse, Kagome turned and jumped from the height- falling towards the river. She met the water soon enough, being plunged into the depths. She kicked her legs and managed to reach the surface despite the fishnet, but the current pulled her further downstream. Coughing, Kagome barely noticed that she'd lost sight of the men as she tried to keep afloat, feeling the net get tangled around her legs.

Kagome felt herself stop as some sort of force held her in the water. Looking back behind her, she found that the net had gotten caught in some branches from an overhanging bush. She let out her breath and eased down under the water, trying to find a way out while she had the chance. It was with difficulty but relief that Kagome eventually got herself free, sliding out of the net parting and swimming to the river bank, exhaustedly pulling herself ashore.

Coughing, she pushed her wet hair back from her face and sat for a moment to catch her breath. She then patted herself down with shaky hands. No injuries was a plus. Kagome almost congratulated herself when she felt it.

A tear.

She quickly checked her right side at her hip. A very large tear.

It arched up around her stomach, the fine material sliced in a clean cut. She couldn't believe she hadn't noticed it. Her skin was neatly exposed, but Kagome hardly cared about that. Instead, her heart raced as she pulled the two separate pieces together.

"Oh no..." She murmured, brows pulling together. She'd... _promised_  to take good care of it. It didn't take a genius to see that the clothing meant a lot to him. It bore his crest, and he always kept it immaculate. In battle he moved with his 'fancy footwork' as though trying not to spill an ounce of blood on it. Inuyasha had sometimes torn it, sure...but even if it were easily mended she couldn't shake the feeling that she'd broken her word.

Kagome's shoulders began to shake and her cheeks grew warm. She then grew even more upset that she was getting upset.

Her vision had gone blurry by the time something large and warm fell onto her head gently, and Kagome started. She raised her head, a few tears falling as she saw blurry white in-front of her. Her breathing hitched as she smelled his scent even without lifting the material to her nose, and Kagome stifled a sob. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you crying?" He muttered, his warmth drawing closer- until Kagome pressed herself willingly forward into his chest and gripped his clothing tightly. She let out a ramble of words that were meant to explain herself, but all Sesshoumaru could probably hear were the blubberings of a woman-child.

Kagome felt his warm palm stroke the top of her head as she cried. She slowly fell quiet because of that soothing touch, sort of wanting to stay there like that longer. He was gentle and calm in the storm of her emotions.

She soon opened her eyes, rubbing at her cheeks as she pulled away slightly.

"I never cry." Kagome mumbled. "Sorry, that was awkward, huh?"

"No."

She looked at him then and noticed his dark expression as he stared at the tear. "A clean cut from a blade." Sesshoumaru uttered, lifting his gaze to hers. "You were attacked," he stated. It was not a question.

Kagome sighed and put her hand on her side. "Two guys. They're probably long gone now."

His youki spilled out and curled around him, the atmosphere turning heavy with displeasure. He was angry, she realised. Very angry.

"I could try and mend the tear," she tried to quell the energy snapping in the air. "It probably won't be as clean a stitch but-" Kagome's breath caught as he grasped the front of the clothing, tugging her in close as a snarl hissed out from clenched teeth.

"This one does not care about the clothing. It is you, foolish girl, that this one will be shedding blood for."

Kagome's eyes widened. The formless emotion within her that went beyond friendship swelled and scattered her thought process. She didn't want him to shed blood for her, but when he finally released her she was unable to form the words to stop him.

He set her pack and bow down, before leaping into the air with a crackle of stifling energy that scorched the grass he'd been standing on.

Of all times, Kagome felt something click into place then, watching him fly with such palpable rage. Anger...for her.

\---

A few days passed after Kagome's trip and after returning back to Edo, everything had fallen back into the way it had been before. Sesshoumaru had said nothing when he'd returned back to her on that river bank with his claws bloody, and neither of them had brought it up. Dissatisfaction gnawed at his insides, but the demon ignored it as he bid farewell to Rin after visiting her. He had no place in trying to force the miko's attention toward him.

As he left the village and made his way up the hill, Sesshoumaru's ears pricked as a soft 'thunk' sound caught his attention. The faint tremble of a bow string had him moving even before he scented her, and he crested the hill in mere moments, walking on into the forest. He passed by arrows buried into targets on tree trunks, and slowed to admire them. The targets were in a myriad of places, up high in the branches or in trees further off, all of the arrows crammed onto different bulls-eyes with reiki curling around the quivers.

Something gradually built and took hold of Sesshoumaru. The holy powers in the air caused the gold of his eyes to brighten unnautually, and it was only a breath later that he lay eyes on her.

She stood, bow drawn and back arched in a way that made his claws twitch at his sides. Kagome let another arrow fly and it hit the target with a louder 'thunk' though this one missed the bulls-eye slightly. She breathed out and straightened, meeting his gaze, and he somehow knew his presence had affected her.

"I thought I'd pay you back for all those times you trained in front of me." She murmured as he stepped closer. "Though, I'm not half naked."

"This one would not protest if you were." He uttered, midsummer night eyes darkening in time with her blush.

Kagome turned to face him fully, pointing at him accusingly. "I figured it out, you know. All this time, you were peacocking!"

This caused him to stop and tilt his head slightly. Kagome nodded furiously. "Don't try and deny it. You were showing off your powers and strength."

"Yes." He admitted bluntly, eyes narrowing in thought. "Why call it  _that_  though?"

"Male peacocks do this thing where they display all their features, fanning them out. They do it because...uh, because..." Kagome trailed off, blushing as she glanced away.

"It is part of a courtship ritual to attract a mate." Sesshoumaru finished for her, stepping closer as his eyes warmed. He raised his head then, looking at the targets around them. "You did not need to do this. Your feats with the Shikon no tama proved your strength."

"Pot kettle black, buddy." Kagome muttered, sighing and looking up at him as her cheeks continued to burn. "I know how strong you are. You didn't need to train in-front of me to prove that."

Her heart hammered in her chest as he brought his hand up, sliding it into her hair behind her ear. "It was more than that, true you've seen this one's strength, but dedication must also be exhibited."

Kagome leaned into his hand slightly as she swallowed. "I knew that about you too, since you've taken care of Rin." Her hands tentatively rose to rest on his chest, thankful his armour was missing. She felt his warmth and the silk under her palms as she smoothed one hand higher, brushing it over the red and white honeycomb design on his shoulder. "It's not like you to be self-conscious of your abilities." She murmured.

Sesshoumaru growled lowly. "It was not a lack of belief in my abilities, merely, it is tradition to show you will be provided for. And this one will take no half measures when trying to court you."

The breath rushed out of her lungs in a rush. He really said it, and so easily too.

"You really...want that?" She asked quieter.

The hand in her hair pulled away to raise her chin, until she stared up at burning gold. "Do not insult us both by questioning my intentions when this one has already given an answer." He mutters, mouth pressed into a thin, grim line.

Kagome made to say something when that mouth suddenly pressed against hers, making her squeak. His lips made her heart jolt, and she stood frozen- breathless for a moment, before she leaned slightly into him and kissed back.

He shuddered slightly at the feel of her soft mouth parting as the kiss became more heated and explorative. Lightning crashed down her veins. Her hand smoothed up to cradle the side of his face- thumb accidentally brushing his stripes. Teeth nipped at her lower lip in response and she boldly let her tongue brush against his, experimentally touching his fang- retreating at the sharpness of it. He chuckled slightly against her mouth, as she pressed more into him, finding he tasted like something inexplicable but familiar. Like the taste of the air on a warm summer night.

He pulled back enough to look her dead in the eye. "What do you want, Kagome?" He muttered, their breaths intermingling and coming in warm puffs against their mouths.

Kagome looked at him, her cheeks rosy and lips still slightly parted to maddeningly tempt him. When her thumb brushed his markings again- he almost called her cruel, until she smiled.

"I set up all these targets for  _you,_ silly. When I figured out what you'd been doing all this time, I wanted to show off my feathers too, so to speak." She grinned, before quieting slightly. "We need to work on our communication skills though, you do things the demon way and I don't always know what you mean by it, so yeah, we need to talk more."

She leaned up on her tip toes then and brushed her lips against his cheek. "But I do...want you. I want to get to know you more. 'Paying attention to the smallest details helps to gauge a picture of the whole', right? So, show me-" his mouth on hers cut her off again and he swallowed her muffled words.

Kagome smiled against his mouth as she felt his arms slide around her waist. It would take a little time to get used to the newness of it. His reserved air was completely gone, and the determined, firm lips against hers perhaps should have intimidated her, but Kagome only encouraged it.

As she willingly embraced the demon, she felt herself become wrapped in warm silken robes.


	2. Painting Perception

"Thank you! Please enjoy," Kagome smiled, watching as a family wandered into the shrine grounds. Another youngster raced up to her booth then, and she gave another greeting, accepting the parent's offering and stamping the back of the boy's hand with the Higurashi seal.

Seeing them off, she breathed out, shielding her eyes to glance up at the completely blue sky, not a cloud in sight. Kagome briefly wondered if the feudal era was enjoying the same weather, some 500 years in the past. Glancing at the well-house, her teeth gnawed on her bottom lip. She really should stay to help with the tourists. The shrine was busier than ever on warm summer days.

The well house stubbornly tugged at her line of vision. She almost felt like _he_  were beckoning to her, beyond the time separating them. Kagome jumped when a hand landed on her shoulder.

"You're no good to me distracted, girl!" Grandpa made a motion with his hand, shooing her away.

Kagome's brows drew together. "Grandpa, it's busy today-"

"Souta can help out, you've got nothing better to do, have you Souta?" The old man barked in Souta's general direction. The teen looked up from his game console.

"Actually I was-"

"That settles it then," Grandpa briskly continued, using his broom to jab Kagome away from the greeting booth. She laughed and held up her hands, surrendering. With a quick apologetic look to Souta, promising to pay him back when she next visited- Kagome grabbed her bag and raced for the well.

Only to abruptly skid to a stop- hand inches away from the well-house door as a thought occurred to her. Racing back inside, she picked up a small box left on her desk, grinning.

"I think I know some kids who'll enjoy these."

* * *

Rin sat as quiet and still as possible, wearing the most serious expression Kagome had ever seen from her before. She almost seemed to be mimicking the Daiyoukai's cold and calm demeanour, but Kagome wisely chose not to comment.

"Okay, keep holding still."

The miko balanced the paint set in one hand as she swept a brush over the little girl's cheek, forcing her to break the facade and giggle. Kagome smiled as she worked, concentrating even as the summer sun shone on her back. They were situated outside under a tree, the air clear and fresh, just as she'd expected from the Feudal era.

Not far away, Shippo played with his spinning top boredly, waiting for them to finish. Further still sat Sesshoumaru against the opposite tree, one arm draped over his bent knee. He'd watched their interactions with something akin to curiosity, but said nothing, content to observe. Kagome felt the heaviness of his gaze, just as she was aware of the butterflies in her stomach that had launched into a flurry the moment she'd seen him again.

Changing brushes, Kagome dipped the smaller brush into the lavender and added a few finishing touches to the sides of Rin's face, sitting back to judge if it was symmetrical. Her wrinkled brow smoothed out and she grinned with satisfaction.

"Done!"

Rin beamed and clapped her hands together, getting to her feet. "Show me, show me!"

Kagome smiled and looked over at the kitsune. "Oh Shippo~ could you do us a favour and turn into a mirror for us?"

He huffed. "You took ages, what were you doing-" he turned, eyes widening as they fell on Rin. "Wah- cool! Kagome can I get something like that?" He asked, brightening now.

"Sure, mirror first though please."

Shippo nodded and a puff of smoke later, a brown mirror with comically large eyes fell to the grass. Kagome picked it up carefully and turned to face Rin, who gasped.

Delicate purple curves and lines had been brushed onto her face on either side, to replicate butterfly wings. Kagome didn't think it was half bad, considering she was still practising. Wondering if that was just her hubris talking, she softened when Rin beamed at her.

"Thank you Kagome!"

Kagome smiled and waved it off. Soon enough, Shippo had changed back, and knelt before her expectantly.

"Uh...what would you like?" Kagome sweat dropped when he said nothing.

"I wanna look like a fox." He set his small hands on his ankles, innocent features totally serious.

Tapping the end of the brush against her lips, she thought for a moment. "There wasn't anything in my face-painting book about how to do fox faces..." she trailed off, noticing the dejected drop of his shoulders.

Gold eyes watched as she ruffled the kits hair, trying to force cheer into her voice. "But don't you worry! I'll try my best anyway."

Shippo brightened again and obediently closed his eyes as Kagome set to work, putting a small sponge into the while paint first. She then carefully dabbed it onto his face. "You're a fox anyway, Shippo. Why ask for this kind of thing?"

Shippo held still, mumbling under his breath: "...I still can't transform into my true form."

The miko locked eyes with Sesshoumaru then, raising a brow. The inuyoukai shifted slightly, silver hair sliding over his shoulder. "When demons are young, depending on their species, it can be difficult for them to change from their more humanoid figures to their natural state."

"Mn...we get stuck in one form for awhile until we can control it when we're older." Shippo sighed, still not opening his eyes. "Papa said it was a good thing I was stuck in this form. I can fool humans more easily like this. They're suckers for cute kids."

Kagome pinched his cheek, "you're not fooling anyone, kiddo. I know you're a menace." She grinned and giggled as Shippo cracked one eye open, sticking his tongue out in return.

As she continued, a thought occurred to Kagome, and she found herself glancing at Sesshoumaru again. Maybe he could teach Shippo how to change forms. She wanted the kit to be happy, and it obviously bothered him.

Gold connected with blue, and Sesshoumaru gauged her expression, taking a stab in the dark for why she looked so pleading. He quite liked that expression on the usually proud girl, and only tilted his lips up, not answering.

Kagome huffed and finished up the fox design by booping Shippo's nose, leaving a black circled splodge. "There."

Shippo opened his eyes and blinked, before springing up and beaming. "Ah, I wanna see!" He quickly turned and grinned at Rin, who gasped in delight and took his hand, the two racing to the nearest river.

Kagome heard their happy squealing and smiled. Lifting her hand, she tucked some strands of hair behind her ear and began packing the paints away.

"Wait Kagome!" Rin yelled, racing back with a breathless grin. "It's your turn now."

"M-my turn?"

Rin nodded and fiddled with the hair tie around her wrist, moving to push back Kagome's hair. The miko stopped her with a quick hand on her small wrist. "Oh, it's okay, I'll keep my hair down." She forced a smile when Rin looked at her quizzically.

Shippo summoned a paintbrush, smiling evilly and making fear thrum down Kagome's spine as he approached with a malice laced chuckle. The three were brought up short however, when a figure clad in white settled before Kagome, taking the brush from the kits hand. Sesshoumaru levelled his gaze at her and took her chin in his free hand.

"Er...w-what are you doing?" She squeaked, face burning. She hadn't expected this.  _How odd for the lord of the west to get involved._

"Be still," his voice came low and pleasant.

Kagome decided to obey, closing her eyes as embarrassment welled up inside her. She heard Rin and Shippo prance off somewhere close, playing a game of tag as her hands curled into loose fists on her bent knees. She started as something small and light brushed her heated cheek, the wet paint sticking to her skin. She decided to focus on her breathing, trying very hard to appear unaffected by his presence. It proved difficult, however. His scent occasionally caught and held her attention, and she subconsciously leaned slightly forward, inhaling delicately.

Sharp nails skimmed her jaw as he held her chin, sometimes turning her face this way and that. Gold eyes roved over her face, looking at her closed lashes. He wondered dimly what it would be like to sleep and wake beside her.

Feeling what areas he was paying attention to, the small paintbrush tickling over both of her cheeks, Kagome had her suspicions. Yet when his hand left her chin to stroke the bangs of her forehead aside, lifting them up- her heart shuddered in her chest. He wasn't...doing what she thought he was doing, right?

The light sensation of the brush fell away, and Sesshoumaru released her, leaning back to appraise his work. Her lashes lifted, and his gaze swallowed her whole. Something feral and unnamed lurked inside the rich gold. Her cheeks only burned warmer.

"Th-thanks," she murmured, unsure what she was thanking him for.

"Woah...Kagome..." Shippo trailed off as he noticed her, staring with wide eyes. Some of the heavy look in Sesshoumaru seemed to transfer to him, and it was then Kagome knew the Western Lord had done something 'demonic' again. _Some code thing that only demons know the importance of. Annoying._

Getting to her feet, she looked at Rin, who grinned. "You look so pretty, Kagome! Show her, Shippo," she prodded the boy.

Shippo transformed into the mirror again and Rin caught him, turning and showing the reflective surface to Kagome. The sight confirmed her suspicions, but it didn't make her appearance any less jarring. He'd painted his markings onto her, somehow achieving just the right shade of magenta for the stripes adorning her cheeks and over her eyelids. The blue crescent moon on her forehead stood out starkly against her skin. Kagome lifted some strands of hair aside to better see it, slowly glancing at Sesshoumaru.

Just like when he'd dressed her in his silks, the weight was there. And just like before, she did not know what he meant by it, but could hazard a guess.

"OI, KAGOME."

She jumped, glancing over her shoulder at the approaching Hanyou. Seeing his pale, but incensed expression, Kagome could only guess what he wanted to talk about.

Turning to face him fully, she caught it when he flinched, glaring hard at the marks on her cheeks. Sesshoumaru regarded him cooly, his presence keenly felt at her back.

"Uh...what's up?" Kagome asks, wincing slightly. Not the most delicate response.

"I wanna talk with the bastard, alone. So just- go for a walk or somethin," he grunts, ears laying flat against his head.

"No dice," she stated firmly, crossing her arms and lifting her chin up. "Anything you want to say, I'll hear it out first. Okay?"

His ears flattened even further, lip lifting to expose a fang as he tsked and looked away. "Fine, whatever."

Kagome sighed with relief when he didn't push the subject, not wanting things to get ugly. Guilt rose up in her, but she suppressed it and glanced up at Sesshoumaru.

"I'll be back soon-ish."

His mouth thinned into a grim line, but he inclined his head. He then watched silently as Kagome padded away with the Hanyou, something irritating his fingers and making sharp claws twitch at his side.

* * *

"So...you spoke with Miroku, huh?" She asked once they were out of sight and a good distance away, lingering near the Goshinboku.

"What the hell, Kagome!" He burst, making her flinch at the sheer volume of his voice. "Did he put you under a spell or somethin? I bet he threatened Shippo, maybe even-"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cut in, exasperated. "He hasn't been our enemy for years, and he kind-of became our ally, remember?" She rubbed her forehead, taking a breath as she continued, quieter: "I'm with him because I want to be."

The fire left his eyes all at once, leaving something confused and raw. He quickly scoffed and turned his nose up, "k-keh! As if! Why would you want somethin' as crazy as that?"

"I don't know," she admits, not able to find the words for it. This was such an awkward conversation. Both of them felt it keenly, Inuyasha avoiding her gaze stubbornly. "Look, we didn't plan this. It just sort of happened..." she trailed off lamely, something more determined taking it's place. "I care about him. And I know how weird this all is, believe me. But...I think-  _know_ , he feels the same. "

Inuyasha's ears pricked and flattened. Conflicted gold eyes strayed over her cheeks, and something welled up inside him. "Don't you see what he's doing though? Look at yourself already. He's trying to change you!"

Kagome was brought up short at that. "What?" Her hand lifted automatically, ready to touch the paint on her cheeks, but stopping herself. "What are you talking about? We were just having fun."

"Keh! Yeah because Sesshoumaru has _fun_. His idea of fun is killing or melting stuff." Inuyasha shakes his head and jabs a clawed finger at her. "No, he's serious alright, about changing you into somethin' else. Something he likes better. He's making you more like himself... dressing you up as a demon to ignore that you're human."

Kagome flinched as a memory skitters through her mind of a pale, dark haired woman. No, he wasn't...doing that. Sesshoumaru was more straightforward than that. He saw her clearly. Just as she was...

Just a moment of worry opened up the moment Inuyasha continued. "This aint been going on long between you, right? You don't even know the bastard that well, but I do. He's power hungry. He probably has some potion lined up to cancel out your blood, somethin' gross like that. You seriously think he wants Hanyou kids-"

"Inuyasha, SIT!"

Silence deafened them as a memory resounded in their minds, of her hands removing the subjugation beads from his neck. Right when they'd become a couple. At once, the heavy weight returned in the pit of her stomach. They were right back in that dark room again, another woman's name falling from his lips.

Amiable break up, they'd said to everyone. A mutual understanding. So then why did it still hurt sometimes?

The ugly feeling pricked at Kagome's eyes and swamped her stomach. She turned on her heel, ignoring the guilt in his eyes and curling her hands into loose fists.

"Kagome, I'm uh- look, I'm so-"

"Sit!" She yelled again automatically in a hoarse voice, quickly storming off in the opposite direction.

* * *

Kagome crouched by the water's edge of a lazy river, sitting down and hugging her knees as she drew them up. It wasn't as if she hadn't expected a bad reaction from Inuyasha. She knew if her ex started going out with her sibling it would be weird. But she wasn't just an ex. She was his best friend. Perhaps she was the bad guy here and was being insensitive, but she couldn't bring herself to regret any part of being with the Demon Lord.

Something rustled behind her. Kagome stayed as she was, feeling his presence draw near. His weight settled close to her side, knee resting against hers, which made her lips draw up slightly.

Guilt weighed in her stomach for doubting their relationship. What was worse, he probably sensed her emotions with every shallow inhale. Eventually, something sharp trailed over the back of her neck. At the prompt of his claws, she looked up at him, vision blurry with frustrated tears.

Sesshoumaru sighs, "emotional girl," he chides, gaze intense as she leans into his palm.

"Sorry," she mumbles. "I'm not sad- this is just annoying 'feeling too much at once' crying."

"Hn, are you so certain you are not distressed?"

Kagome closes her eyes, one of the tears escaping and rolling down her cheek, mixing with the paint and bringing a magenta droplet down to her chin. She doesn't answer, emotions clashing inside her.

"You did not want your hair tied back." He states offhandedly, making her mind turn back to that afternoon.

"Y-yeah," she pushed some black locks behind her ear. Her lips thinned, teeth clenching to keep secrets locked behind them, but his patient air undid her. He was willing to listen.

"It makes me look like her." Kagome mutters, arms tightening around her bent knees. "Well... _more_  like her, I guess."

Sesshoumaru said nothing for a time, and she wasn't brave enough to take a peek at his expression. For a while they just watched the lazy current of the river flow by. Her gaze followed some leaves as they progressed downstream, the sunlight making the water glimmer and play patches of light over her skin.

"Tie this one's hair up."

Kagome lifted her head and blinked. "Uh...okay," she shifts, rising with an arched brow. She stepped behind him, reaching out and gathering his hair in her hands with only slight hesitance.

She marvelled at the feel of it as it slipped through her fingers like water. They hadn't really touched much since their impromptu make-out session a few days ago and she regretted not paying his hair more attention. It felt almost similar to the silk spun into his clothing. Sesshoumaru cleared his throat and it was then she realised how long she'd been dallying. Her cheeks reddened and hearing his chuckle- Kagome lightly thwacked his shoulder.

Wrestling with the hair tie, she eventually gathered it up into a high ponytail as per his instruction. Straightening, she patted his shoulders to indicate she was done, and also as more excuse to touch him. "All finished."

A clawed hand reached up to wrap around her wrist, and he gently tugged her to move around him, until they were facing each other again. Kagome's eyes widened slightly at the difference as she looked down at him. He looked as beautiful as ever, but the newness of the look threw her off. The hair no longer caressing his neck and shoulders made her pay more attention to the broadness of them. However, she remained confused about his request, until they locked eyes.

Kagome swallowed and sat down close before him, their knees touching. "Who does it make you look like?" She asks softly.

"My father." Sesshoumaru utters, hand still locked around her wrist. "My subjects used to mistake me for him, after he passed. Therefore I never wear it up, even while training."

Kagome's brows drew together, and she covered his large hand with her own. "I'm sorry. But...isn't that nice in a way? It shows that you're like him, and you're proud of your father's achievements. Is it so bad to resemble someone you respect and admire?"

Sesshoumaru levelled a heavy stare at her. "This one would rather his achievements spoke for themselves, not piggyback off someone else's."

Her heart shuddered in her chest as an old pain reared it's head again. It was the same with her.

Thinking for a moment, she inquired softly; "Your...mother..."

"She wept whenever she saw me like this," he muttered tonelessly. "Behind closed doors. But this one scented the salt on her robes."

Kagome shifted closer and moved her hand out from under his touch to reach up, delicately holding his face. She leaned in, pressing her soft lips to his.

It only lasted a moment, but she pulled back to smile weakly at him. "You're Sesshoumaru. I didn't know your father, but for what it's worth, I don't see you as anyone else."

The gold of his eyes flashed, and he brought his hand up to thread in her hair. His fingers tangled in the black locks, tightening to make her head tilt back, baring her throat. "This one barely interacted with the dead miko. To see you as anything other would be foolish..."

He leaned down, skimming his fangs over her racing pulse, lips caressing the feverish skin.

"Urgh.." Kagome sniffed, hot tears running down her cheeks and succesfully ruining the moment. "I really need to stop crying around you."

"Hn...it is quite annoying," he agreed flatly, leaning back to observe her.

She gave a laugh at that, "jerk."

As contentment shined in her scent once more, Sesshoumaru brought the back of his hand to her cheek, brushing some of the smudged stripes away. "There is doubt in your heart...put there by the Hanyou," the velvet timbre of his voice made her attention latch onto him once more.

Kagome wasn't sure if he meant Inuyasha or Naraku, as the dark spider certainly had tampered with her more than once. However, she realised it didn't matter. He was right. She nodded reluctantly, and sensed his displeasure.

"You question this one's word? My...commitment." He asks, chin tilting up as pride returns to him.

"It's not like that. Don't put words in my mouth," she took his hand and squeezed it. "Us humans aren't perfect. We worry even when we're promised things by people we trust. It's not a bad reflection on you...I just needed reminding that you see me as Kagome." She smiled, kissing his palm. Her lashes fell shut, and when she sighed, Sesshoumaru felt her warm breath fan over his skin.

"Thank you," she murmured softly. "I know these marking mean a lot to you. I just got caught up in thinking about the past, but..."

He was not Inuyasha. To doubt him would unfair to the Demon Lord when all he'd done was try to court her with nothing but civility and shirtless training. She smiled slightly. Her peacock Inuyoukai who gave her silk robes and painted markings.

Kagome took a breath and looked at him levelly.  _No running._  "So, Inuyasha did mention something. I-in the future, maybe. Would you...want kids with me?" She asked in a thin voice, using all of her willpower to maintain eye-contact.

Sesshoumaru raised a brow, "are you offering?" He blinks, making her lose her balance and quickly right herself before she could hit her nose on his chest.

"Wha- well er, not  _now_ ," she squeaked, mortified. "Just...later. The thought of Hanyou babies doesn't freak you out?"

"No."

She tilts her head, deflating like a balloon. So much for worrying. "Why not?"

The pad of his thumb came up to brush over her bottom lip, his fingers curling around her chin once more. Midsummer night eyes became half lidded as he observed her, the baritone of his voice entrenching itself into her heart. "...Because they would be ours."

Her breathing hitched and she swallowed, brain short circuiting. She'd been truthful when talking with Inuyasha. She really couldn't put into words how or why this person had ensnared her, but the instinct was already there in her blood and bones to lean up and kiss him again and again. Warm butterflies made of embers fluttered in her stomach and she inhaled his scent, letting it wash over her.

Maybe they would make mistakes; her assuming things and him not communicating properly, taciturn as he was. But she wanted to keep this thing, this warmth. It was precious to her. She hoped, with time, Inuyasha would see that too.

Pulling back, Kagome patted herself down, wanting to give him something. Sesshoumaru blinked at her odd behaviour, starting slightly when she raised her hand, a tube tucked in it. "Aha!" She said with a grandiose flourish.

He watched as she took the top off it and grasped his fingers. Kagome then pressed the tube to the back of his hand, pulling it away to reveal something he recognised to be a green crest. It depicted a small sunset, with the words 'Higuarshi' underneath it.

She raised triumphant blue to him. "I know I got my markings a little smudged, sorry about that. But here, this is my mark. My family crest."

Vicious satisfaction overcame him, gold flashing red, before he lifted his hand, inspecting it once more. "You consider me...yours?"

"Well, in a way. That's what this means too, right?" She gestures to the crescent moon still on her forehead. Sesshoumaru inclines his head, heavily aware of his fangs that were aching, wanting to bury themselves into her shoulder.

"Indeed, miko..."

He wanted to claim her right then and there, if she was so eager for markings. Unfortunately a scent had him turning, glaring at Inuyasha over his shoulder.

The Hanyou returned it, but high pitched giggles of children broke the severity of it. Rin and Shippo raced forward, completely aware of the mood they were skipping all over, yet Kagome smiled, standing and scooping Shippo up to save him from the flower princess.

"No mercy!" Rin cried, throwing flowers at him and causing Shippo to laugh, retreating into Kagome's hair.

Hearing Kaede call from the distance, no doubt wanting her student back, Kagome grinned as she took Rin's hand, glancing at Inuyasha as they passed him. Her face was cautiously optimistic, hoping he would understand. She didn't want to lose his presence in her life, even if things would be awkward for awhile.

Inuyasha's stony expression softened, and his ears pricked, the severity of his brow gentling. He didn't like this. Not one bit. But...

He sighed and watched the three pass, turning to glance at Sesshoumaru with narrowed eyes.

Sesshoumaru stared him down, face expressionless. He then lifted his hand and flashed the back of it, showing the Higurashi seal. Inuyasha's face flamed red and he bared his fangs. "The hell does that mean, you bastard!"

"Sesshoumaru, stop antagonising your brother please!" Kagome called, making Inuyasha whirl in her direction. By the time he turned back to Sesshoumaru, his half brother had disappeared, causing the Hanyou to curse up a storm in the empty clearing.


	3. Dancing with Dragons

Kagome didn't much care what strangers thought of her. It didn't matter if she had no long term goals or plans while living in the Feudal Era. She did her own thing at her own pace, and helped Kaede whenever possible. So it didn't matter when a woman inquired why she wasn't married, or when another asked why she didn't conduct herself more like a normal miko. They weren't people who were precious to her. However, between her swimming class, collecting herbs and assisting the villagers, she couldn't help but notice over the weeks that a pair of narrowed eyes were constantly glaring daggers into her back.

Kagome turned and frowned at Jaken, their gazes locking. He was not precious to her either, yet it was getting ridiculously difficult to ignore him. The little imp had done nothing to hide his displeasure at the news of his lord courting her. With the Daiyoukai away, his bulbous yellow eyes glowered intensely, clutching his staff tight and muttering under his breath.

With a sigh, Kagome set her basket of washing down. "Look Mister, do we need to have a talk? Because I feel like this-" she gestured between them, "isn't going to smooth over naturally. Come on, lay it on me."

Jaken blinked slowly, scoffing and turning his head up into the air, since he lacked a nose with which to snoot arrogantly. "A-as if I would agree to bad mouthing Lord Sesshoumaru's chosen-"

"You can speak freely. I won't tell Sesshoumaru what you say, I promise."

His mouth instantly opened and he threw his small hands up. "You are unsuitable in every way! That my Lord has decided to pursue a filthy human makes me fear he has lost his senses, or been put under an evil spell! Your manners are terrible, and even your-"

Kagome tuned him out after that, letting the insults wash over her at first, but gradually becoming more annoyed. Her hands clenched into fists and she snatched his staff from him in order to get his attention again.

"Well then," she grit out. "I guess you have a lot of opinions on the matter."

Jaken jumped for the staff, which she held just out of reach, causing him to hop up and down for it. "Wench!" He barked.

Kagome huffed, narrowing her eyes and booping him on the head with it. "I didn't ask you to speak your mind for no reason. Look," she crouched down, until they were eye level. Jaken stopped and stared at her in surprise. "The other demons at Sesshoumaru's mansion- stronghold thing...they'd all have the same opinion as you, wouldn't they?" She asks seriously.

He scoffs, crossing his small arms. "Of course! Lord Sesshoumaru's line is prestigious and should remain untainted. Every demon expects him to wed one of the silver foxes from the South Kitsune clan. Or at least a demoness of high standing. You will only dirty him."

Kagome's lips thinned and she looked at the wooden staff in her hands, feeling the demonic power radiating from within. "I'm the Shikon Miko, doesn't that count for something?"

Jaken huffs, "not much." He quiets then, glancing away. "If we said you were a Hime like Inuyasha's mother, MAYBE they might not react quite so badly."

"A-a Hime?"

"Or at least someone of nobility! Not a commoner with a short skirt- gah!" He rubbed his sore head, glaring as she booped him a little more forcefully. Kagome frowned, swallowing her pride and breathing out. She didn't care what others thought of  _her_ , but her situation wasn't like Sesshoumaru's. He had others to look after, lands to protect. Surely it mattered then, how she'd reflect on him?

Would their relationship affect land treaties or the goodwill among his allies? Now that she thought about it, Sesshoumaru hadn't brought it up once. Yet he'd left for the Western Lands just that morning without her. She quickly shook away the insidious worry that he was keeping her a secret from his fellow demons. He probably just wasn't ready to show her his home yet.

"Okay..." Kagome handed over the staff and inclined her head slightly. "C-could you..." she trailed off into a mumble.

"Hm? Speak up, girl!" He frowned, booping her head right back with a sharp _'thunk!'_

"Ow! I asked you to teach me! Teach me how to act in a way that won't piss off all those other demons." She quieted, dropping her hands from her head. "I don't want his choice to reflect badly on him. I don't care what they or you say about me...but if they start thinking poorly of him because of me, I wouldn't... want that."

Jaken's large eyes blinked slowly, and he straightened, looking her over. "Hnn..."

Kagome felt like he were imitating Sesshoumaru's habit, but it was more like a high pitched, helium induced version. She bit back a smile at the thought.

He gave a sharp nod then, and waved the staff violently in front of her face. "Right then! If you have the resolve, I will strive to turn you into a slightly less wretched version of your pitiful human self. Unfortunately we can't do anything about your species- ow!"

"Uh-huh, enough of that. Let's get on with this, please?" Kagome mutters, dusting off her hands as she stood.

Jaken nodded, turning his head up and leading the way with an air of importance. Kagome hoped she hadn't just made a severe mistake.

* * *

Tea ceremonies, calligraphy, etiquette training...even posture control. When she'd asked Jaken for help, she hadn't expected the training to be quite so...snobby? And so close to home of what human nobility practised.

"Ow!" Kagome hissed, quickly snatching back her hand and clutching it to her. She glared at the toad across the low table, "I won't be able to hold the pot if you keep hitting my hand!" She growled, eyeing the staff and considering breaking the bane of her existence.

"Well stop slouching like that! Imagine you're in the presence of the distinguished, beautiful Lady Kimi. Her eyes are sharper than the finest blade- any weakness on your part will be noticed immediately! Especially such a slouch."

"If Lady Kimi cares so much about something as pedantic as Tea Ceremonies then maybe it's a lost cause that we'd get on. Whoever she is," Kagome grumps, lifting the ridiculously large pot and pouring the hot liquid into Jaken's tiny cup, trying not to relax her spine too much. She was grateful Kaede had lent them her hut to practice in, not wanting her friends to see this.

"The nerve! Lady Kimi is Lord Sesshoumaru's mother! She demands respect." He huffs, sipping from the cup and making a pained squawk when it burned his tongue.

That made Kagome pause. "His Mother..." she trailed off thoughtfully, trying to picture such a person. She'd chatted so often about her family, and spared no detail about her gentle, slightly quirky mother. Sesshoumaru had barely talked about his own.

Kagome sat back on her heels, considering. "I hope my being human doesn't bring back any bad memories of the whole- Inuyasha's mom thing."

Jaken tuts, inhaling the fragrance of the tea. "She'll probably not take you too seriously. It's likely she'll view you as passing entertainment for her son. It's not like you and Lord Sesshoumaru are mated."

Her face flamed red, and Kagome stared at her knees, setting down the pot with a 'clank.' Of all creatures, Jaken was not the one she wanted to discuss that with. "Ahaha- y-yeah. Uh...is there anything I can do to make her take me more seriously?"

"Hmm...You could fight one of Lord Sesshoumaru's admirers to the death."

Blue eyes turned flat. "No."

"Fussy girl. Fine then, you could demonstrate that you're on equal ground with my Lord by riding atop Ah-Un."

"Huh? Rin does that all the time, what's so-"

"Without his muzzle or saddle." Jaken adds sharply, scratching his chin. "You must tame Ah-Un to obey you without question. Not as a pet like Rin does, but as a subordinate like my Lord."

"How to train your dragon is going to sue me for copyright," Kagome mumbled, getting to her feet and straightening her summer clothes, smoothing her skirt. "Okay. That sounds much better than this stuff- how do I tame him? Do I give him sugar cubes or rub his belly?"

"Impudent girl!" Jaken barked, soon leading the way from the hut on the outskirts of the village. Ah-Un lazed in the sun at the edge of the wood, seeming very content. The dragon's scales gleamed in the light, and one of the two heads rested atop the other. Gentle snores escaped the beast, causing Kagome to smile at the sight.  _This is going to be a walk in the park._

"Wake up at once!" Jaken hopped about, poking the hide of the dragon with the staff. "Your services are needed, don't ignore me foul beast!"

When Ah-Un did not stir, Kagome dropped to one knee, reaching out and fiddling with the fastenings of the bridle and muzzle of one of the heads. A yellow eye peeled open to pin her with a startled, keen look. She smiled reassuringly.

"Hey, don't bite me, okay? I'm just taking you both out of these-" she lifted the muzzle off the jaw of the dragon, and he gave a yawn, tongue curling. It's teeth flashed. They were flat and nonthreatening, leading Kagome to realise that it was a herbivore. "So can we start over? I don't want you to treat me like Rin or Jaken okay? You don't have to protect me like Sesshoumaru ordered. I'd like to...earn your loyalty."

The free head, which Kagome now noted to be the left and therefore Un, blinked at her. She lifted the muzzle off Ah, and set it to one side along with the bridle. "I want you to treat me like Sesshoumaru. So...Jaken said I've got to 'tame' you. Is that alright?" She asked, which caused the heads to look at each other, perplexed.

Jaken scoffed as he fiddled with the strap of the saddle, loosening it. "Stupid girl, Lord Sesshoumaru wouldn't ask. He'd demand." He grumbles, tottering around the side of the beast to glare up at the heads. "Now listen here! You're going to fly and run about just like you did in the wild before our gracious Lord caught you. Understood? This girl intends to be our Lords mate."

Kagome looked into Ah's eyes as the dragon gave a listless nod, it's nature apparently quite relaxed. "So um...how  _do_  I go about 'taming' Ah-Un?"

"It's simple. You just have to get on the beasts back and grab it by the mane- while invoking the name of the house claiming it."

"Oh, so I guess mine would be Higurashi." She hums, stretching and padding around the side of Ah-Un. "That doesn't sound too hard, way easier than calligraphy."

The moment she lifted the saddle from it's back however, Ah-Un leapt up into the air, sailing high above the trees. Kagome started in surprise, a cold sweat breaking out on the back of her neck.  _How...am I supposed to catch it like that?_

Something that sounded like a witches cackle had her looking down, dazed. Jaken was grinning up at her, and he swept his arm out. "Please do your best!" He burst into another round of laughter, causing her shoulders to tense, jaw setting.

"Right." She muttered, rolling up her sleeves. "Let's do this."

* * *

Sesshoumaru slowly glanced down at the never ending chatter by his side. Ever since he'd touched down on the border of the village, the kit had not stopped talking. He'd made no attempt to answer, but had listened enough to glean the key details of the one sided conversation: Shippo had been practising the techniques and heeded the advice he'd offered about transforming, but had only managed some basic manipulations.

"I mean whenever I transform into a human my tail always stays! Why does it do that? Do you have that problem? Is that fluffy thing on your shoulder your tail? It doesn't _look_  attached-"

"Enough, kit." Sesshoumaru uttered, inhaling slightly. Odd...he could sense holy powers, yet did not detect any new youkai in the area. What had the miko been up to?

"Hey...isn't that your dragon?" Shippo asked, perplexed as he pointed at the dull green shape flying above the trees, tail swaying in a tell-tale playful action. Sesshoumaru rose a brow and padded forward, appearing at the edge of a clearing and lingering under the shade of the full branches of leaves.

A dark mane of hair caught his eye as Kagome leapt from some nearby bushes, shaking the greenery off her as she sprinted. She threw a rope out that he distractedly recognised as a lasso of some sort, but it fell short of Ah-Un's tail. The dragon somersaulted out of reach, and the girl fell onto the floor, rolling into a crouch and whining.

"No fair! You're not supposed to move," she huffed, causing the heads to let out a rumbling noise of amusement. One of the heads opened it's jaws, a bright blue light emanating from within it's throat. This was Kagome's only warning as she quickly jumped away, a bolt of lightning hitting the spot moments later. It scorched the grass, causing smoke to curl into the air.

Sesshoumaru noticed Kagome draw an arrow, firing at the dragon. Ah-Un dodged and swept down closer, soaring through the clearing and dancing just out of reach as Kagome threw the lasso out again.

She made a noise of frustration, pushing her hair behind her ear, but her back stiffened. Turning ever so slightly on her heel, she peeked over her shoulder at his location. Sesshoumaru was mildly curious about the unease rolling off her, as though she'd been caught doing something she shouldn't. For the most part though, he was more confused than anything.

Kagome smiled weakly and waved at him. "H-hey there, missed you. Um...me and Ah-Un were just- uh...playing! That's right. Playing," she nodded quickly as Sesshoumaru steadily approached.

He arched a regal brow, "indeed. This one did not think humans took attacks so lightly. It's something I'll have to remember."

Golden eyes bore down on her, sharp and demanding. Kagome sighed, lips pressing together. She could never lie to him for long. Before she could say anything though, a large hand hooked around the underside of her knee, and suddenly she was fighting to keep her balance. Kagome's arms waved in the air, and she quickly planted her hands on his broad shoulders. Sesshoumaru bent down slightly, lifting her knee up so that he could better inspect it.

Kagome blinked, having not noticed it was bleeding, but now awareness crept up on her, and the cut stung. Sesshoumaru's narrow gaze slid to Ah-Un, and the dragon made a soft crooning noise, much like a kicked puppy.

"Don't blame Ah-Un. This was...this was my idea. Besides it's just a little scrape, you know I can handle this."

"Hn, yet you have not explained what you are 'handling."

She smiled and patted the sturdy shoulder under her hand. "Think of it like sparring. I have to keep my skills sharp, right? Wouldn't want any demons to think less of me."

That silver brow quirked again, eyes burning.  _'Who would think less of you?_ ' they seemed to demand.

Kagome quickly looked away, gaze landing on her yellow bag. She tugged at her leg as she forced a grin. "Oh! I nearly forgot. I brought you some more puzzles."

Hot breath fanned over her exposed knee, and the cut pulsed in response. Her eyes widened as feather soft lips pressed down on the bloodied flesh, causing a blush to race over her cheeks. Kagome winced slightly when his lips became a firmer pressure, and told herself she was not painfully aware of her skirt hitching up, baring more of her thigh. Swallowing thickly and letting out a shaky breath, she started as their gazes remained locked, his becoming hooded. Her heart stumbled in her chest and quickly picked up.

"...That's not fair." She found her voice too husky for her own liking.

It was his turn to smile, lips curling up into a predatory smirk, a hint of a fang flashing at her. "Yet it is the most effective method."

Kagome breathed out as something shot down to the pit of her stomach, burning low. "I just...want to be on equal footing with you in other demons eyes. Taming Ah-Un is one way of achieving that," she tried to distract herself, finally freeing her knee from his grip and setting it down.

Sesshoumaru looked at her flatly, "it is unnecessary."

She lifted a shoulder, unable to stop the grin from tugging up her mouth, "maybe so, but anyway, I really did get you gifts. Stop interrupting my gift giving!" With a dash, she scooped up her bag and yanked the zip open excitedly riffling through it. She told herself she was not kind of giddy about the kiss, that would be dumb and silly. They'd kissed loads of times. Sesshoumaru waited patiently, but padded closer with a vague air of curiosity.

Kagome straightened and turned with a grin, showing him the puzzle. There was a thin metal circle, and two rods connected to it.

"Okay," she passed it over. "For this puzzle you've got to unhook the two rods from the circle and-"

Sesshoumaru unhooked them with a simple movement of his hand. Kagome's jaw dropped. She grit her teeth as heat rose to her cheeks. "Y-you show off!"

His eyes glittered, and he passed the gift back silently, arching a brow expectantly.

Kagome huffed and stomped to her bag again. "Stupid intelligent jerk," she grumbled, suddenly yanking a cube out of the bag and holding it up.

"This time you'll get a real challenge! That was just a warm up. This is a rubik's cube." She grinned evilly, tossing it over to him. Sesshoumaru caught it easily, glancing at it for a moment.

"...Is the aim of the puzzle to make all the sides one colour?" Was all he asked.

Kagome felt her grin slip slightly at his unaffected tone. "Yeah..."

He focused on the cube and started turning the sides. Kagome felt her expression morph from stunned, annoyed, and finally to exasperation. Sesshoumaru turned the final green side of the cube, completing it in a matter of moments.

Again those warm gold eyes rose to meet hers, and somehow Kagome was reminded of a dog waiting for a stick to be thrown. He didn't say it, but it seemed like he was...enjoying himself.

"Do all humans struggle with these simple games? Or are they meant for children?" He asks in a velvety tone, and her slightly affectionate musings were cut short. She glowered. It had not taken her two weeks to solve a rubik's cube, nope.

Kagome caught the cube he threw back to her, and gave a ticked off  _'humph!'_ "Just you wait mister, you won't be laughing- or uh...smiling with your eyes for long!"

It was then she realised hopelessly that she hadn't actually brought any more puzzles for him. No wait...she did have something.

Kagome rose from her crouch and smoothly approached him, holding something. Sesshoumaru blinked, but waited, lifting up his hand to accept the unique looking orb. It was black, but had a white circle, with a number 8 fixed in the middle. He could hear something like liquid inside it, and looked at Kagome for instruction this time.

She smiled at him, mischief curling around the edges of her mouth like smoke. "This is called a Magic 8 Ball. It's not a puzzle, but it can tell you your future, see-" she plucked the ball out of his hands and thought for a moment. "Magic 8 Ball, will I catch Ah-Un today?" She asked in a serious sounding tone.

Turning the ball over in her hands, she leaned in to look at a circle Sesshoumaru hadn't noticed. A blue triangle floated up into view, white letters telling her -  ** _Absolutely._**

Kagome gave a victory cheer, handing it back to Sesshoumaru and waiting with bright enthusiasm. Sesshoumaru eyed the orb warily, "this one decides his own future. The fates do not govern me."

His intended gave a cry of frustration. "That's just like you to say! Just give it a chance. Please?"

When her expression turned pleading, Sesshoumaru cut his eyes to the sky, before turning to the orb. "...Magic 8 Ball, will this one be successful in his quest?" He asks lowly, causing Kagome to wonder what he was referring to. Had he not been at the Western Lands today, but actually on some new quest?

Sesshoumaru turned the ball over just like Kagome had, and they both leaned down slightly to look at the triangle. -  _ **Don't count on it.**_

Burning gold instantly locked on her and Kagome quickly held up her hands. "H-hey! It's not saying it's impossible! M-maybe try again?" She suggests weakly.

Lips thin, he turns back to the orb and utters out the same question, while Kagome feels something tug on her light sweater. She glances down at Shippo, who smiles at her. "That game looks cool, can I play next?"

Kagome winces. She had intended to give the ball to Shippo originally, but the proud Demon Lord had annoyed her so much she'd ended up using it. "Y-yeah, of course you can, Shippo. Just wait your turn and I'm sure Sesshoumaru will-"

A hissing noise caught her attention. The stench of something burning and acidic offended her nose. Kagome placed her hand over her nose and mouth, "what the heck-  _Sesshoumaru!_ "

The Daiyoukai glanced up at her, hand slightly lifted from his side, mercilessly pouring poison from his claws onto the Magic 8 Ball on the ground.

Kagome gave a sigh, patting Shippo's head. "I'll get you a new one," she mumbles, ushering the boy at her side away from the fumes.

A little while later, after the ball was nothing but a crumpled, melted heap of black goo on the forest floor, Sesshoumaru deigned to grace them with his attention again.

"As previously mentioned. It is unnecessary for you to be taking on the traditions of my kind," he mutters, waving a hand in the direction of the aimlessly flying Ah-Un.

Kagome shrugged. "I needed something to distract me while you were away."

Golden eyes warm, and he seemed to forgive her for the foul fortune-telling orb. "Hn...this one is here now," his voice is deep and smooth.

"I know," she drew up onto her tiptoes and pecked him on the lips, winking with a saccharine smile. "I won't be long."

Sesshoumaru hums, cooled claws brushing her hand lightly, thumb trailing over her red and slightly sore knuckles. He seemed to pause, but Kagome was more distracted by his hand. The Higurashi seal was still there, after several weeks. Curiously her stamper had gone missing.  _He's not been...re-applying that, has he?_

Sesshoumaru slowly glances over at Shippo. The kit had been waiting patiently the entire time, albeit with his back awkwardly turned, scuffing his small paw on the ground.

Shippo starts and looks up when a shadow falls over him, Sesshoumaru's gaze fixed on the boy.

"Come, kit."

Shippo blinks in surprise, watching the Daiyoukai pad away without a backwards look. Shippo glances at Kagome, who shoots him a thumbs up, smiling encouragingly. With a spring in his step, he hurries after the flow of white hair, causing Kagome to lightly giggle.  _Adorable._

Though to her surprise, when she heard Jaken racing over to him with a greeting- Sesshoumaru kicked the imp, sending him soaring over the tree tops like a screeching football. Shippo seemed to ask him why he'd just abused his retainer. Sesshoumaru gave the taciturn answer of; "he knows why."

Turning back to the matter at hand slightly confused, Kagome looked up at the dragon lazing in the sky. At least the break had given her room to think, and she'd never catch Ah-Un using conventional means. She turned on her heel, getting to work under the shadows of the trees.

* * *

Ah-Un eventually tired of flying, giving a lethargic yawn. In truth, the dragon had gotten used to simply being a 'beast of burden' so was unused to such long stretches of activity. Un made a noise as he caught sight of something. Flying down towards a flat, sunbathed rock near a stream, two pairs of eyes locked on the Lettuce leaves that had been scattered atop it. The dragon settled down, ears pricked as the two heads tore into the leaves, happily munching away. It's not as if the miko could be easily forgotten, but she'd been gone for awhile, and Ah-Un felt tired. Perhaps resting for a moment would be...

The sound of something scuffing on the ground- like a shoe, had Ah raising his head. Kagome grinned, standing on the opposite side of the river, soaked to the bone to throw off her scent. The beast's yellow eye's widened as she aimed her arrow- not at them, but at a rope strung tight into the ground. Kagome fired, and the arrow cut through the rope, causing a previously concealed net to shoot down from the branches.

Ah-Un made a startled noise as the net landed atop them, and quickly thrashed and wriggled. Kagome dashed through the stream, leaping onto the dragon's back and scrambling to reach for it's mane.

"Hold still!" Kagome laughed, feeling her body jolt as the dragon bucked.

Just as she grabbed hold of the hair-like mane under the net, the dragon jumped up into the air, rolling. Kagome gasped and locked her legs around it's hide, tightening her grip as she felt herself nearly be thrown.

"I claim you in- gah!" Her chin smacked into dull green scales as Ah-Un thrashed down with a roar, landing on the ground. Tangling it's legs in the net, it's tail swung from side to side, trying to shake free.

"I claim you in the name of-" Kagome gave a sharp cry of pain as the dragon rolled heavily onto one side, trapping her leg beneath it's hide and crushing it into the ground. Gritting her teeth as tears pricked her eyes, Kagome's fingers made a fist in the mane, and she tugged, voice finding it's strength.

"I claim you in the name of house Higurashi!"

Ah-Un stilled, the two heads perking up. Kagome breathed out, "...sit up, easy now."

The dragon did as asked, straightening from it's position on it's side to lay in a more dignified manner. Kagome felt her ankle pulse, but she ignored it in favour of wrestling with the net, finally lifting it off over their heads. She tossed it aside and winced as she panted, reaching down to touch her foot- quickly retracting her hand.

Ah-Un gave a low croon, Un turning it's long neck to glance at her, as though sensing her pain. Kagome gave a weak smile, breathing out, "I-I'm okay. Don't worry about me. But uh...I should probably go home before Sesshoumaru finds out about this." She thought back to the two men who had nearly wounded her, and hoped that Sesshoumaru would see reason enough not to skin the dragon. Still, she really didn't want to worry anyone, and her time felt like the best place to be for injuries if she could help it. Pulling her sock down slightly, Kagome's lips thinned at the sight that awaited her. Black bruises circed around her ankle.

At her soft request, the dragon flew into the air, though it's movements were careful not to jostle her. Kagome smiled slightly, patting it's side. "Now I can see how you take such good care of Rin," she mutters, trying to distract herself from the pain.

Ah-Un gave another noise, and she directed it towards the Bone Eaters Well, breathing out in relief when it came into view beneath them.

Something faint teased at the edge of her awareness, like a breeze to an incoming storm. Sesshoumaru's signature youki reached out from where Edo lay, no doubt searching for her pulse of reiki. Kagome bit her lip, hard. If she reached out, he'd sense her pain in the tangled web of their energy, and would probably come looking for her.

"Hurry, Ah-Un," she bid, gripping the dragon's mane as it soared down from the sky towards the well.

The youki spread wider behind her, hot on her heels. She felt his breath on her neck.  _'Why aren't you answering me?'_

Kagome quickly lifted her uninjured leg, swinging it over so that she rode 'side saddle.' When the well was in position below her, she glanced at Ah-Un. "I'll be back, please tell Sesshoumaru not to worry. Just say it's an emergency."

With shift, she pushed off the dragon and plunged from the sky, her hair whipping up above her as she fell towards the well's opening. As the breeze sped past her, Kagome sensed what felt like long, clawed fingernails strain to reach her black locks. The strands slid through his fingers, and Kagome disappeared within the depths of the well with a burst of magic.

When she smelt the familiar fumes of the city, and collapsed into a heap at the bottom of the well, Kagome let out a long, agonised cry that she'd been holding in. Her ankle flared up, and Kagome grasped the rungs of the ladder, hauling herself up. Whatever it was, she needed a Doctor.

And pain killers. Lots of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't expecting anyone to really notice this fic but woah! Thank you for all the comments and kudos! I hope to write a few more chapters for this, and fingers crossed you'll all enjoy the direction I take it x


	4. Tiptoeing the Tightrope

He did not watch the Well.

His pride would not allow such a thing, so Sesshoumaru felt quite pleased with himself for not catering to the caprice of the miko's mood. If she wanted to abruptly leave without warning, that was her prerogative.

"Lord Sesshoumaru..."

Besides, he was not her keeper. They weren't mated yet, so why fuss over such a small thing as a two day disappearance? She always returned.

"Pardon me, but um-"

His left hand twitches, and he catches sight of the Higurashi seal.

"My Lord!"

Sesshoumaru blinked, refocusing on Rin, who peered at him with concern. He raised his chin slightly, "what is it?"

"It's just that you seem distracted. I'm sure Kagome will return soon," she beamed, hitting the nail on the head without even trying. Sesshoumaru glanced away to look out of the open doorway, fixating all attention on a leaf hanging from a branch outside.

"If it worries you that much, why not ask Inuyasha to go after her? It must be better than staying in the village, I know it makes my Lord a bit prickly," Rin continued on, though he wished she wouldn't.

His fingers curl into a loose fist, claws pricking his palm. The Hanyou already had. Sesshoumaru had sensed it and let the ugly emotions that came with it blacken his mood. Where Inuyasha had disappeared- rough bare feet sliding through the very ground, Sesshoumaru's boots had landed. He'd met resistance inside the depths of the well.

No, it was more like he'd been rejected. His tongue slides over his fangs idly, tracing the shape. Restlessness skittered down his spine, and he heavily considered trying again. He could enforce his will over Time and make it yield, he was certain. He'd done it before in a way, controlling Death itself.

A bright beacon of light however, had him on his feet in seconds. Rin blinked, searching for the disturbance but seeing nothing. Sesshoumaru's gaze was fixed on the tops of the trees, in the direction of the Bone Eaters well. An exotic mix of a tenacious citrus, raw spiritual power and a gentle summer breeze all rolled into one latched hold of his senses, refusing to let go.

Shippo appeared in the hut, popping out of a burst of blue flames and landing beside Rin with bright joy. "Kagome's back!"

Turning to where Sesshoumaru had been, Rin found her Lord already gone.

* * *

 

Leaning against the cool wall of the well, Kagome breathed out, trying to get her bearings. Inuyasha had visited, though he'd done nothing to assuage her worry.

_"Yeah, the bastard was pissed to sat the least." He'd muttered in between shoving instant ramen noddles into his mouth._

Her lips thinned, frowning softly as she decided to start gathering reiki around her.  _Better late than never._

She was wholly unprepared for the sudden flurry of silk and white hair obstructing her vision. Kagome let out a yelp. Searing gold eyes bore down at her, flat and hard. Red steadily crept into the whites of his eyes, nose inches from hers.

Kagome let out another noise, hand landing atop his that had grabbed her by the front of her dress, having yanked her onto her tip toes.

"S-sesshoumaru. It hurts," she grit out. He blinked, slowly registering the pain lacing her scent. The heartbeat thudding fast in his ears. His grip slackened, and the demon set her down, yet kept his grip secure in her clothes, as though afraid she'd slip through the well again. Slowly, he looked down at the strange contraptions around her forearms- almost like cuffs, that seemed connected to steel sticks.

The red receded.

"They're called crutches," Kagome murmured, holding onto his wrist for support now. He finally noticed the thin dark blue material around her ankle, mouth setting into a thin, grim line as he searched for the right words.

"Explain."

Kagome breathed out, shifting her weight a little. "Look, I just had a little accident. It's better I go home to Modern Japan for these things, trust me. I know it looks bad, but it's honestly not that big a deal. What happened was, the ligaments were pulled away from my ankle and-"

"How bad?" He demanded, and it was her turn to pause.

"Uh...well, it'll take a few weeks to heal. I have to try and stay off this ankle for a few days. But I got these bad boys," Kagome smiled to distract herself from his intense stillness. She raised a crutch slightly into the air, "one wack with this and those demons don't stand a chance!"

At his stony silence, Kagome lowered her crutch, looking away. "I'm...sorry. I didn't want to leave the way I did-"

"Then clarify why you decided to."

"You can't exactly blame me, Sesshoumaru. I've never once told you since we started this-" she gestured between them, "courtship thing- to stop being who you are. So I said nothing that day you killed those two men. The ones who tried to steal your clothes. I didn't want you to do it, but you're you. And you carry a whole set of beliefs about 'payback,' that blood demands blood." She would have paced if she could, but settled for ranting.

Sesshoumaru thought about this a moment, sharp eyes narrowing. "I see. So, there is a culprit behind this."

The blood drained from her face.

His lips curl up. "This one gives thanks," he muttered, releasing her and turning. "Proof was needed before retribution."

Hands seized his arm and clutched tight. Silver hair slid down his shoulder as he glanced at her, eyes frosted over. Kagome couldn't read him whenever he shut himself off. Her heart quickened with worry that she'd hurt him more than she'd realised. "Look it was...an accident. I got hurt when I tried to tame Ah-Un. But it's no different from falling off a horse in my eyes. You can't punish Ah-Un for that."

"Clearly you thought I would," he uttered quietly.

"I am sorry, Sesshoumaru. But, try to see it from my perspective-"

"This one does. You do not trust me."

"That's not true! I'm the one who kept going with the rite of passage or whatever, so I just saw going to the future as me fixing my own problem!"

A quiet snarl escaped him, fangs flashing. Kagome felt her heart give a strong thud in her chest, before her eyes narrowed in response. The rich baritone of his voice returned, and she shivered despite herself. "Hn, exactly. Time and time again miko, you do not..."

Kagome stared up at him, at a loss. "Not what?"

Inhuman possessiveness bore down on her. His youki cracks in the air, sharp like static. "Rely on me."

She could back down. Should back down, probably, for worrying him. But her reiki was already lacing her skin in response and words failed her.

With the silence stretching on between them, Sesshoumaru bit back a sigh. His energy pulled back, and she reigned hers in. He then pulled her closer. Kagome blinked as he held her awkwardly, leaping up into the air. They sailed from the well, coming to land on the grass softly. He set Kagome down after a moment, and every careful movement of his hands were noticed by her. Even with the tense air surrounding them, she couldn't keep the affection from her gaze.

Sesshoumaru had moved away, but seemed to pause the moment he saw it. Her teeth gnaw at her bottom lip, before Kagome opened her mouth, soothing words on her tongue-

An onslaught of cool static raised the hair on her arms, and she glanced to the side just in time to see a bright orb of light fly straight for her. Sesshoumaru's hand snapped out to grab her- only to snarl with outrage as the orb blocked it. It encased Kagome within and spirited her away in a flash of light, disappearing without a trace. The Bone Eater's clearing lay still and silent once more.

Sesshoumaru stood, jaw locked as something boiled under his skin. "Mother..." he muttered with gritted teeth.

* * *

 

When the light finally receded, Kagome felt the earth rush up to meet her feet. She stumbled and braced herself on the crutches, holding the grips for dear life as the ends dig into the ground.

A delicate chuckle rang out as a regal looking woman clad in rich silks adjusted her clothes. She had long white hair, golden eyes, and a mokomoko thrown around the back of her waist, curling up over her arms. "My, you look like a fawn taking it's first steps. How amusing."

Cheeks tinged red, Kagome quickly straightened, blinking in slight awe. "Are you...Sesshoumaru's Mother?" She asked, hazarding a guess. The resemblance was certainly there.

"You may address this one as Inukimi."

Something a little reserved laced her tone. Kagome searched for disgust or dismissal in her cool gaze, but the Lady of the West was merely observing her right back.

Kagome started and blushed harder, "o-oh! I'm Kagome Higurashi! It's very nice to meet you," she bowed as best she could, considering the crutches.

Painted lips curve up, amusement glittering in her eyes, "hm. Forgive me for the impromptu meeting-"

"You kind of kidnapped me." Kagome cut in.

"But I had to see what all the fuss was about. Clearly the rumours were true." Lady Inukimi smiled sharply.

The girl gave a sigh, musing to herself that she felt worryingly used to being kidnapped. Her eyes stray around the elegant garden they stood in. It appeared well kept, a private little paradise, with a koi pond and beautiful vibrant flowers all in full bloom. Her gaze moved up to the porch, and something rattled down her spine and dropped low into her stomach.

"Lady Inukimi, where have you taken me?" She asked quietly.

"There would be no merit in showing you my private home, so I've brought you to the heart of the Western Lands of course." The elegant demon held her furs loosely as she padded forward, stepping up onto the porch. "Aren't you coming? I simply must show you around. You're my daughter in law to be, correct?" A cool touch of something sharp entered her tone, almost like a challenge.

Kagome swallowed hard. Sesshoumaru's home. The demons, his Generals, soldiers, staff, or even his allies could see her at any moment. Would they know who she was? She'd wanted to make the best impression possible by arriving on Ah-Un, maybe even clad in a kimono and holding her bow. Instead...

Her eyes stray down to the crutches.

Jaken's words sneer into her ear; _"Lord Sesshoumaru's line is prestigious and should remain untainted. Every demon expects him to wed one of the silver foxes from the South Kitsune clan. Or at least a demoness of high standing. You will only dirty him."_

Dread weighed down her footsteps as she hobbled through the garden, but the moment she eased herself up onto the porch, Kagome raised her head, blue eyes sparking. Following Inukimi further into the grand traditional mansion, Kagome felt her ankle throb in a continuous ache. When they passed another demoness, she noticed how the servant stopped and quickly lowered her head- making it impossible to gauge her reaction. Still, Kagome's worries persisted as they carried on, as she could feel a gaze bore into her back.

Further and further Inukimi bid she hobble, spreading her hand out to show her various rooms; some for receiving guests, the banquet hall, and further still the servants quarters. Kagome had felt sweat collect on her brow, and grit her teeth against the throb of her ankle. Even her palms were starting to get sore, after bracing her weight on the grips so long.

Her crutches squeak on the wooden flooring as she stopped, catching her breath. Inukimi looked back, raising a brow. "Oh? Stopping so soon?"

Kagome panted, heart heavy. If Sesshoumaru were there...he'd match his pace with hers without a word.

_"Rely on me."_

Was that all he'd wanted? Such a simple thing? She thought he'd want someone strong, an equal. Kagome swallowed, before her eyes stray. Her attention landed on a shoji screen in a single room to her left. Beautiful images of inuyoukai in their true forms were flying on the screen, and her heart warmed.  _That's right...I really am in Sesshoumaru's home._

The thought of him walking those same hallways strangely comforted her, the mansion transforming into something warmer. She wondered if this random room was one he used. Had he commissioned this very shoji screen to be made?

Her shoulders relaxed a little, until a voice made her jump. "You humans would refer to that illustration as our family tree," Lady Inukimi observed, having come closer. Kagome's eyes widened, and without thinking of her boldness, hobbled to the shoji screen. The silver dogs with clouds clinging to their legs and tails all looked too majestic to touch, too ancient as they soared in a graceful downwards spiral. But one demon lower than the others had her fingers reaching forward. She traced the stripes on his cheek.

"Sesshoumaru."

"Mn, that's correct. Interesting you can recognise him in this form, but we do all have slightly different markings. Lucky guess?" Golden eyes danced.

Kagome smiled uncertainly, turning to look at the bed of furs in the room. A sword hung on display on the wall. There were various scrolls upon a low desk, ink utensils...puzzle boxes.

"A-am I in Sesshoumaru's room?"

Her guide hid a smile behind her sleeve, "indeed. How scandalous."

Kagome blushed, but didn't really share the sentiment. She was more...happy. To see something so personal of his. His decor was simple, but that wasn't to say it was empty of character. Kagome eased closer to the desk and blinked, noticing the end of an ink brush had strange indents. Lifting it up for inspection, she realised they were teeth marks.

She bit her lip and giggled, picturing Sesshoumaru gnawing on the end of it in thought while replying to messages.

After Inukimi cleared her throat, Kagome followed her out of the room to continue their strange 'tour.' Kagome had tucked the brush into her dress pocket in a burst of impulsiveness. She knew Inukimi to be either testing her or just parading her around for demons to stumble upon them and spread gossip. But it was difficult to tell which, what with the mother being as mysterious as her son.

"Ah, General. How good to see you," Inukimi purred, cutting into Kagome's thoughts as they were approached a tall demon. Inukimi also drew closer, and walked with all the grace of a swan gliding slowly upon the water. Kagome noticed the General's eyes spark, before he bowed low, smiling.

"What brings you down from your high castle, my Lady?" He asked, attention straying to Kagome. His lips thinned, brows deepening when he noticed the crutches.

"This is Sesshoumaru's intended," Inukimi introduced, without a hint off ill intention. Kagome floundered as the man bowed, and followed suit immediately, her throbbing ankle protesting.

"I did not know he was actively courting," the General's deep voice grumbled, fangs flashing.

Her back straightened, and Kagome felt her stubbornness combat her uncertainty, knocking it to the curb. Her fingers curled around the brush hidden in her pocket, clutching tight.

"Neither did I, but he seemed quite set on it," she forced a smile.

"We were just going to take a tour of the soldiers barracks, might you guide us General?" Lady Inukimi smiled, and the General softened for her.

"Actually." Kagome cut in, smiling and waving her hand, "I could really use a tea break. So that'll have to wait. You're free to join us though, sir." She said, looking up at the General, who blinked.

Inukimi stared at her for a moment, and Kagome thought she may refuse, but then the demoness' lips turn up slightly. The elegant lady turned, "I could too, what an excellent idea. Won't you come with us Kaito?"

The General shook his head and politely declined, explaining he had to return to his duties. Kagome watched him go, before turning and hobbling down the hallway, leading the way. She chooses a non-descript room that led out onto an open balcony, this one higher up and overlooking the main courtyard of what she could now see was a stronghold of some-sort. The white walls were bathed in orange hues as the sun slowly set, a warmth on Kagome's back.

After a servant fetches them tea, pouring it for the two, they're left alone once more. Kagome had set her crutches down, leg spread out awkwardly to try and alleviate the ache.

Inukimi pulled out an ornate looking pipe from her robes. Lighting it, she takes a drag, exhaling slowly and observing the scenery.

"Lady Inukimi, do you have any stories of when Sesshoumaru was little?" Kagome asked, deciding to ease them into conversation.

Inukimi's face lit up slightly. "Of course. Well, for starters his first word was 'no' and he always took everything very seriously. Even his play time." She chuckled. "Said no to absolutely everything, at least whenever this one or the servants asked him to do something."

"But if his father asked him to do anything he'd jump at the chance?" Kagome guessed, sharing a knowing smile with her.

"He was a great Warlord. My son would argue his reaction was entirely natural."

As Kagome let out a giggle, Inukimi watched her for a moment longer, the smoke hazing her half lidded, considering gaze. "Let me show you something," she said, taking a long drag and closing her eyes. She then breathed out, fusing her youki into the smoke to make it take form in front of them.

An image of a young boy stared back at Kagome, his hair short and curling around his cheeks. Unmistakably serious eyes along with signature markings cause her eyes to widen.

"Oh,  _cutie!_ " She squealed, lips splitting into a wide grin. "He never told me he had such chubby cheeks as a kid! Ahhh! And look at his little claws!"

Inukimi watched her coo with amusement. "Fascinating species, humans." She muttered to herself.

As Kagome eventually sobered, she found herself quieting, catching the nostalgic look in the woman's eyes.

"His Father and I had a political marriage. We were never true mates, though we pretended to be. Tried." She murmurs, looking at Sesshoumaru's image. "He was born for the sake of an heir. Not out of real love, and he was raised to be a child of War. His very name means Killing Perfection. We were living in dark times," Inukimi sighed. The exhale of smoke curled and formed into a teenage version of the Demon Lord, his face both more mature and yet more aloof and arrogant.

"And...saddest of all, his entire life purpose- to win wars, has never come to fruition. He has been to war under his father's orders, but never waged one himself or fought in as many he expected to."

"Maybe before he wanted that. But I feel like defeating Naraku achieved what he wanted out of epic battles." Kagome murmured carefully, her fingers reaching up to tease the smoke in the air around his face. "Sesshoumaru might have started out as a war machine, but there's always been more to him than that. Wanting his Father's approval for one thing. And now...he's gentle, loyal and playful. Lethal, sure, but he's not what you say he is. I don't...think his life purpose is war."

Or at least she didn't want it to be.

"No? Forgive me, but if you ask him what his destiny is, he'd answer something along the lines of power. This one truly...thought him incapable of love in any form, but he found it in that child. I simply find it difficult to believe when it comes to you, to the romantic." She muttered, offering Kagome the pipe out of courtesy.

"No, thanks," Kagome declined. "For the romantic...admittedly I was kinda surprised at first too. This is new for me as well."

Inhaling again and breathing out, Inukimi summoned a smoke picture of a beautiful young woman holding a baby. The child had little triangles on his head, twitching ears.

"Inuyasha," Kagome muttered, glancing at the demoness. She wondered when the Lady had seen Izayoi.

"Sesshoumaru despised him, and his human mother, because they were who Tōga died protecting." She murmured. "That's why this one can't understand what made him choose a human for a mate. Rin is a child. It's much easier to accept he'd take care of a human like we would a pup. It has no effect on his lands, his way of life. To be tied down to a woman and acknowledge her as equal is entirely different."

"I guess so..." Kagome muttered, rubbing her arm. "Still, he's more capable of kindness than you give him credit for. He's just a little more reserved with showing it," she defended.

"Mnn, and yet you seemed frustrated with him before I took you. Trouble in Paradise?" Inukimi teased, tilting her head.

Kagome blushed, ire rising in her throat. "With all due respect, that's none of your business," she said tightly.

Tinkling laughter rang out of the balcony, and Inukimi hides her mouth with her perfect fingers, smilng with her eyes behind her claws. "Oh how you defend him! I'm so curious about what he did to inspire such loyalty."

Looking down at her hands, Kagome recalled how white and red silk had felt against them.

"There is of course, the question of what  _you_  did to inspire such loyalty and emotion in him too." Inukimi said, sharp gaze appraising the girl over the table.

Now Kagome was at a loss, "well I- don't...know. He started training in front of me and it just sort of escalated from there."

"Yes but, why did he begin in the first place? Displays of strength aren't some light thing to us."

Kagome cast her mind back. Sesshoumaru hadn't said, but she'd never found that suspicious. He was too straight forward in some respects to have been lying, so she'd taken his suit very seriously once she'd figured it out.

Kagome squeaked, feeling something heavy press down in the air. It stifled her lungs, and her eyes swung to the source.

"Oh my~ he's certainly in a foul mood."

Sure enough, a bright orb of light, much like the one Inukimi had used to whisk her away, soared towards them on the horizon. Youki cracked in the air, lashing the breeze and lifting Kagome's black locks away from her shoulders. Inukmini exhaled, the smoke of her smile lingering on her lips as the orb came straight for her.

Feeling the rage spilling off him with harsh cracks of thunder on the breeze had Kagome struggling to her feet. She quickly threw her hand out, raising a barrier half a second before sharp claws collided with it. Inukimi looked up, raising a brow at the reiki shield separating her and the red-eyed Daiyoukai.

"What a shameful lapse of control, my son," she smiled. "Did you visit my private palace first, hoping to find her there? Would explain your tardiness."

Sesshoumaru snarled loudly, hitting the barrier again and baring his teeth in challenge. Kagome hisses, swaying on her feet. The barrier shimmers away, forgotten as Kagome tilted forward. Warmth envelopes her as an arm wrapped around her waist. Her cheek bumped a chest, and familiar smells washed over her. Her lungs greedily breathed in, before Kagome looked up at him, smiling weakly.

"Hi."

Sesshoumaru's lips suddenly press to her neck, and pink shoots across her cheeks, until she feels the sharp points of his fangs graze her skin. He held her close, seeming to collect himself slowly by inhaling her scent.

"Keep frowning like that my son, and your face might not be able to make another expression." Inukimi teased, letting out tinkling laughter. When Sesshoumaru straightened, his eyes were flat, frozen over with winter ice. He was himself once more, but Kagome felt the tension coiled in his frame.

"Mother. Is there any point in asking why you took her?"

Inukimi turned her head to exhale curling smoke lazily, "I was curious. Can you blame a Mother for taking an interest in her child's life? You never tell me anything worth listening to."

"Steal her again, and this one will remove your ability to hear," he rumbled, crimson leaking into his eyes like bloodied water.

Kagome reached up and touched his cheek, unflinching when he turned such a gaze upon her. "I'm um..." she swallowed her pride, feeling the throb of her ankle, "I'm kind of tired. Let's save the threats for another time."

His eyes widened a touch, and the Daiyoukai stared at her, slowly inclining his head in a single nod. He glanced at his Mother tensely, hitching Kagome in his arms to hold her legs and support her back.

 _I can walk by myself,_  Kagome shoved the words to the back of her throat, cheeks warming. "Ah- wait, let me just grab my crutches," she squeaked, and he accommodated her by leaning down. After gabbing them she awkwardly waved at Inukimi, "thanks for the tea," she muttered, not really wanting to thank the woman for the damn pain in her ankle.

The Lady bowed her head slightly, and watched them leave with something other than regal apathy.

* * *

 

When padding down the Western Mansion's hallways, Sesshoumaru had remained silent, noting Kagome's fingers threaded in his white silks.

 _"Can I sleep in your room?"_  She'd murmured. Vague surprise had ghosted over his expression, but he'd nodded.

They now found themselves settling on the furs of his bed. Kagome grit her teeth as she carefully shifted, gingerly touching her ankle- freezing when clawed fingers brush the flesh.

Sesshoumaru's face was much closer than she'd expected. "...Tell this one what to do," he muttered quietly.

She smiled, "the Doctor said that propping it up slightly could help."

"Hn," he removed Mokomoko from his shoulder, and with a swift motion, the fur slid of it's own accord under her leg. Kagome gasped as it elevated her ankle, drowning it in heavenly softness as a pillow.

A pleased noise escaped her, and then another as his lips grazed the side of her head. Kagome felt the soft furs under her as she curled carefully into his side. His large hand flexed wide over her ribs, stroking, until his fingers met something in her pocket.

He pulled out the ink brush and rose a brow. Kagome grinned weakly, "I just...wanted a bit of you with me while walking around your house."

"Did she meddle overly much?"

"Your Mother? She asked a few questions and showed me around, but other than that, not the worst kidnapping experience. I rate it a 7 out of 10."

Sesshoumaru hummed, returning the gnawed brush back to her. Kagome curled her fingers around it, glancing at her ankle. Silence fell over them briefly, before she sighed.

"I was actually kind of...happy," Kagome confessed, "when Jaken said that the Shikon miko title wouldn't count for anything here."

Sesshoumaru remained silent, listening to her breathing, the tone of her voice.

"I thought I could take charge of my identity, instead of using that name- since it feels like it belongs to someone else...But instead, this is my first identity to your people." She gestures to the crutches, smiling wryly. Thinking back to his words in the Well, her voice softened. "Sorry. It's just that I tamed Ah-Un to try and make a good first impression. But I ended up busting my ankle trying to do just that, ironic huh?"

His silver hair ticked her neck as he shifted at her side, claws brushing her hair. "You will make them look past it. If you are willing to fight a Dragon for them, they will see your identity with time."

Kagome blinked, looking up at him in surprise. "But...I didn't really do it for them."

"No?"

She quieted at his lost look, heart giving a pulse of guilt. Hadn't he known? "No. I did it for you."

Seshoumaru's claws twitch on her side. Something in him calmed, and he leaned down to meet her lips, pressing his mouth to hers.

"...Foolishness," he murmured when they parted, his eyes the only gleaming light in the dark room.

* * *

 

Hours later, Kagome's lashes lay shut. Her hand remained curled in his clothes, not that the Daiyoukai minded.

"Her self-worth seems to come from her sense of usefulness to others." His mother intoned quietly, sitting on a chair in the corner and nursing a tea. He'd riled like a vengeful cat when she'd appeared between one moment and the next, but didn't feel like moving. "Useful for a serving wench, but for a Lady of the Western Lands...I have to wonder." A small giggle escaped her. "Still, she stood up to me. That has to count for something."

He did not acknowledge her words, so she continued. "There's also the issue of  _Time_ , my son."

"Do not speak of matters that do not concern you," he uttered lowly.

Inukimi gave a laugh, "if I abided by that logic, I'd never talk at all." Her amusement soon died down however, eyeing him soberly. "All joking aside- she will be lost to you in less than a century. Why are you doing this?"

Sesshoumaru did not turn to look at her, instead keeping his half lidded gaze on his intended's face.

"...Because she will be lost to me in less than a century."

Inukimi exhaled heavily, shaking her head slightly. "Stubborn fool," she murmured, gazing at the shadows playing upon the shoji screen. The many inuyoukai seemed to dance and howl in their flight.

"Do you intend to make Time itself yield?" She asked the silent room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the continued support! Your comments mean so much to me and they're wonderful to read x


	5. Kissing Kanzashis

Distant noises teased at the edge of Kagome's hearing as she slept. A particularly young voice squeaking with outrage had her eyes opening. Shippo's voice registered from behind the sliding door.

"Let me in, right now!"

The door panel thudded once, yet remained sturdy. "Lemme in!" Shippo whined, hitting it again.

Kagome shifted, looking beside her. The furs lay empty, but she could feel a barrier sparking over the door, sealing it shut. Sesshoumaru had left her, but not unprotected. "S-shippo? I'm coming, wait a sec," she grabbed a single crutch, easing herself up.

The moment she reached out, coating her hand in pale pink reiki, the youki fizzled and died down. A smile touched her face as she reached for the sliding door, opening it and gasping as a flurry of red hair and a fluffy tail launched itself at her.

Shippo buried his face in her collarbone, gripping her clothes tight "Kagome! You had me so worried! Sesshoumaru came to get me but then he told me to wait in the parlour- but I couldn't wait! I had to make sure you were okay! And then I got lost, and this door burned my hand and-"

"I've missed you too, Shippo," she pecked his forehead, grinning as she held onto the door for support.

The kit beamed up at her, before noticing her precarious balance. "A-ah...he wasn't kidding. Did you hurt yourself badly?" He mumbled, glancing down at her feet.

"I'm okay, I just need to be a bit careful for a few days. Where's Rin, isn't she here with you?"

Bright green eyes lost some of their shine. "She's helping Kaede and another lady deliver a baby...unfortunately someone who DID follow us back from the village was-"

"The nerve! How dare you disobey Lord Sesshoumaru's orders AND leave me with this infernal bag!"

Both Kagome and Shippo's expressions flattened, watching the large yellow bag slowly struggle towards them, punctuated by muffled huffs and grunts. "Hi Jaken," she said anyway. At least that answered where her bag had gotten to.

A squawk escaped from under the bag as the toad shoved it off him, letting it thud to the floor. "Y-you! Curse you, girl! What did you do to your foot? Your carelessness resulted in Lord Sesshoumaru turning his wrath on  _me!"_

Kagome tuned out somewhere during that particular tirade, absently petting Shippo's hair. The kit happily soaked up her attention like a sponge, though the two were brought out of their happy daydream by a foot landing atop Jaken's head. It then briskly shoved  _down_ , muffling the Kappa's yelp.

"My, my~ what a racket," delicate tones purred. Kagome's gaze met Inukimi's, whose eyes smile. "Good morning, little children. Or should I say good afternoon?"

"O-oh no. Did I sleep in?" Kagome squeaked, worry thrumming in her stomach.  _Why did Sesshoumaru let me sleep in? Ah...maybe he was concerned about my ankle._

"Only a tad...you missed breakfast, but it's almost time for our afternoon banquet," the demoness observed, smiling wryly. "So you should probably hop to it- literally in your case, if you want to make a good impression on Sesshoumaru's acquaintances."

Kagome nodded, gripping the sliding door with one hand and balancing Shippo on her shoulder as she reached down for her bag. Her shoulder shifted against the door as her fingers stretched out, struggling. Golden eyes watched her quietly, until perfect clawed nails reach down- picking up the bag and passing it over without a word. The girl started and looked up, only to see Lady Kimi bring out a fan, giving herself a slight breeze.

"Thank you," Kagome murmured, straightening.

"No need for that, but if I could, might I steal your kit?" Inukimi's gaze fell to Shippo, who ducked behind Kagome's shoulder.

"M-me?" He squeaked.

The fan fluttered gently in Inukimi's hand as a soft giggle escaped her, "indeed. It's been so long since I got to play dress up! He's like a little doll~" she cooed in silken tones.

Kagome glanced at her shoulder, "is that alright, Shippo?" Caution had entered her tone. She did want to get on well with Inukimi, but not at the expense of his comfort. Plus the demoness came off as a tad...overbearing. The warmth on her shoulder hesitated, before Shippo jumped off, landing in-front of Inukimi.

"Yeah...I don't mind," he muttered, raising his head. Kagome's eyes widened in surprise as she recognised Sesshoumaru's signature 'tilting up of the chin' that she'd dubbed the  _'holier than thou'_  look.

Of course Shippo's slight squirming threw off the haughty look, but she watched with amazement as he started to follow the demoness, setting his small shoulders.  _I wonder if it's because he's been spending more time with Sesshoumaru. Well, they do say imitation is the sincerest form of flattery._

Either way, she felt a bit of pride enter her heart.

* * *

After being left alone Kagome realised with dismay that she should have asked for help with her kimono. Tossing and turning on the bed trying to tuck in all the ties was impossible- so she lay back with a flustered huff. The injured ankle wasn't really the problem, she'd just always had Mama or Sango around to help her dress in traditional attire. _Honestly all I want is a nice hot bath right now, not a tense banquet._

Turning her head slightly, and feeling the furs tickle her cheek, her eyes landed on the low desk. It looked to have changed since yesterday, as though it had been recently used, what with the used ink brushes and cast away scroll on the surface.

An image came to mind of Sesshoumaru sitting there last night, pouring over his work while she'd slept. Kagome's cheeks heated slightly, hoping she hadn't made any embarrassing expressions.

There came a knock at the door, "my Lady? May I come in? Lord Sesshoumaru asked me to attend you."

Registering the feminine voice, Kagome cleared her throat, "yeah of course."

A servant girl with brunette hair and very small horns entered, gaze averted to the floor in respect.

"It's nice to meet you- um...?"

"Chiyo," the horned servant quietly murmured.

"Hate to jump into this with you Chiyo, but would you mind helping me out?" Kagome gestured to herself on the bed, a mess of rumpled clothing. Her ankle remained pillowed on Mokomoko. She felt too frustrated to be embarrassed.

With a surprised nod, Chiyo helped her regain a more respectable appearance, tying the kimono with nimble fingers. Eventually she had the miko standing, leaning on her crutches with bright blue eyes.

"This would have been impossible on my own, thank you so much."

Chiyo blushed, averting her gaze as she reached into her pocket, bringing out a smooth box about the size of her palm. Kagome blinked as the servant clicked it open, revealing two Tama style kanzashi.

"I forgot to mention these earlier, but the Lord instructed I place them in your hair. May I?"

Kagome barely heard her, still staring at the beautiful hair pieces. "Of course..." she dazedly turned, feeling her hair be gathered up into a bun. The kanzashi were slid in, the prongs themselves glittering silver. The two beads were what Kagome turned to admire in the mirror, her breath hitching. One was white and had a small red flower design on it, much like Sesshoumaru's silk clothing. The clan crest. The other was green and white, which sported a small green sunset.

_My house._

Warmth blossomed through her heart at the gift. Any worry about the banquet somehow seemed very far away, and she made her way there eagerly, following Chiyo- though she insisted the Lady should be in front.

A single sliding door later, and Kagome hobbled inside a large room after the servant, hearing senseless chatter from within. Looking up from her feet- countless eyes were suddenly trained on her, the banquet plunged into silence. Unease pricked the back of Kagome's exposed neck, until a figure clad in white shifted in her peripheral vision. Sesshoumaru remained seated at a low table, his clawed hand extending slightly out toward her as he sipped his sake, not particularly concerned.

Kagome quickly hobbled over, leaving Chiyo behind and feeling the heavy weight of the demons attention. The guests, or were they members of the court?- stared at her, no doubt looking at her crutches and judging, maybe laughing. Still, her chin remained level, eyes forward. Pride and stubbornness overtook any hesitance.

Passing by a table, she chanced a look at Inukimi, who smiled with sharp eyes behind her fan. Shippo was not by her side. Kagome glanced around quickly, breathing out with relief when she located him sitting next to Sesshoumaru.

Her hand slid naturally into Sesshoumaru's upturned palm once she reached him. Butterflies took flight in her stomach at the simple contact. His claws closed over her fingers as she held onto him for balance, sliding her arms out of the crutches and taking a seat beside him.

She winced in the privacy of her mind at the sitting position, her weight putting pressure on her folded legs beneath her- pressing down on her ankle. Still, she held her tongue as conversation leaked back into the room. The demons chatted amiably again amongst themselves, and her lungs deflated in a rush of flustered air.

"Wow Kagome you look beautiful," Shippo grinned, tail shifting behind him. Even he seemed to register the tension in the air, but tried to ignore it.

The miko returned the grin, reaching behind Sesshoumaru to ruffle his hair. "Hey now, what about you? That's some fancy get-up you're wearing."

His sky blue happi coat had been replaced with a gentle powdered blue one, made of a much finer quality. His usual billowing hakama had been exchanged for those more befitting his outfit, which looked far too pristine for a child of mischief. At least he'd been able to keep his pelt, she mused.

Shippo fussed with his hair, pouting slightly as he looked at his paws. "It feels itchy. And too tight to move in, plus Lady Inkimi kept pinching my cheeks."

Kagome heard a deep noise, almost like a chuckle covered by a fist. Her elbow bumped Sesshoumaru's in chastisement.

"But, anyway I wanna support you, so that's why I'll put up with all of it."

Surprise lit up Kagome's face, and her touch turned soothing on his red hair, stroking it back from his pointed ears. "Thanks, kiddo. I'm glad you're here...need all the allies I can get. How's your transformations going?"

"Good! I'll show you once I can maintain it! I really think I'm starting to get the hang of it now."

At his toothy grin, she smiled and dropped her hand, letting him dig in to what appeared to be only a meat selection. Turning her attention to the silent presence at her side, Kagome's lashes lowered.

"Sorry I slept in," she whispered.

Sesshoumaru's attention strayed to admire the hair pieces nestled in lustrous black hair. His claws twitched with want to touch. "It is of little consequence. You're here now, are you not?"

"Actually this is an illusion- your Kagome is still asleep," she giggled quietly, fighting the natural urge to grin.

His eyes warmed, and she noticed a secret smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "Hn, is she still drooling? Terrible habit for one so fair."

"I don't drool!" Kagome gasped, quieting as she realised her outburst had been a little too loud. Hearing tinkling laughter to her left somewhere assured her that Inukimi had certainly heard it. Jaken sat at the far side of Inukimi's table, obviously ready to attend her. He silently seemed to groan, gesturing wildly with a pained look.

Kagome blinked and finally realised what he appeared to be fussing about. Sesshoumaru's cup was empty. She quickly grasped the sake bottle, glancing up at him for permission. His head inclined in thanks, and long fingers wrapped around the rim, holding the cup steady. She poured the clear liquid into the porcelain, careful not to spill.

After straightening and breathing a sigh of relief, she accidentally caught the gaze of a demon sitting not too far away, his bushy brows raised.  _So, they really are sticklers for propriety._

As Kagome began to eat, she noticed General Kaito talking lowly to what appeared to be a kitsune woman. She had long silver hair, and a little girl sitting primly by her side that seemed to be the same age as Shippo. Her fox kit had noticed too, his eyes curious.

A nagging thought niggled at the back of Kagome's mind, but she couldn't place why.

"Might I inquire as to your health, Lady miko?"

Her back snapped straight, and blunt teeth nipped at her bottom lip as her ankle throbbed. The silver haired woman with icy blue eyes had turned her sights straight on her.

"Oh, just Kagome is fine-" she said, feeling a stony displeasure lace the air beside her. She turned her head just a touch to see Sesshoumaru's posture turn stiff.

"I'm afraid we must insist on calling you by title, but will Lady Kagome do?" Another noble looking woman asked, cherry bottoms adorning her hair.

"Ah- yeah, I mean yes, thank you. And I'm fine, really."

The silver haired woman gave a delicate, gentile chuckle, and suddenly it dawned on Kagome what had been bothering her about the lady.

 _'Every demon expects him to wed one of the silver foxes from the South Kitsune clan. Or at least a demoness of high standing.'_ Hadn't those been the words Jaken had shrilly lobbed at her?

"We're pleased to hear it. Your leg does look so cumbersome though. I trust it shall be healed in a few days?" The woman inquired.

Kagome opened her mouth to answer, but a prestigious looking nobleman cut her off. "Ha! Human injuries take weeks at most, if not months! Hard to believe such frail things are taking over. But what they lack physically, they make up for with numbers."

Tension practically radiated off Sesshoumaru, whose eyes narrow, jaw ticking.

Laughter began to climb into the air, as various demons nodded in agreement, a wry, mocking smile touching some of their faces. Kagome's fingers curled into fists on her lap, hidden by the low table. Shippo's tail twitched and puffed up as he glowered at his food.

"You must feel tired, exerting yourself like this Lady Kagome. There's no harm in keeping to your rooms with such an injury," said General Kaito in his deep, amicable voice. His face was not unkind, but nonetheless, the words loosened her tongue.

"...No, not at all. When Lord Sesshoumaru lost his left arm, did he keep to his rooms?" Kagome gave a smile, a bite in her clear tone.

Stunned silence filled the banquet hall, but she wasn't done yet. "Actually, I'm pretty sure he still patrolled his Lands, and defeated one of the biggest threats to all the clans, not just his own. So, if he can do all that, then I wouldn't be much of a partner if I hid away from the world, lame leg or not. I strive to exert myself as much as possible, thank you."

The demons stared at her for a moment, before familiar tinkling laughter rang out. Inukimi's fan fluttered wildly in her hand as she shook her head with mirth. Truly, she was blessed to see such ancients be rendered speechless by a little slip of a woman.

Sesshoumaru's gaze soon turned to the demons, and he bid they carry on with their meals. His attention soon rested on Kagome again, pride in his usually cold countenance.

Inukimi watched it all, sighing and sharing a look with Jaken, "he's positively smitten, poor boy."

* * *

After the banquet, Kagome had made a bee-line for the hot-springs the moment they'd been mentioned to her. The moment Chiyo had set her bag down, Kagome had dismissed her, happy to be left alone. Slipping into the warm waters, a sigh of relief escaped her as sore muscles automatically loosened.

Cupping the steaming water and lifting it up to her face, it was a relief to let the droplets run down her cheeks and wake her up a little. As her thoughts began to drift, Kagome's fingers curled in her bangs, and she reached for her bag, hefting it onto her shoulder. Drifting further into the springs, she set it down on a marooned rock, digging through it to find her shampoo and conditioner.

"...You are aware that this is considered the men's bathing area?" A rich voice asked.

Kagome squeaked and ducked behind the rock, arm pressed tight across her chest. "Sesshoumaru! I-how did-  _no!_  This is the women's, right? It had a red curtain over the door! T-that means it's a women's pool!"

_That sounds right to me, anyway. Chiyo followed me inside without a word against it...oh but she's a servant, maybe she wouldn't._

As Kagome grumbled to herself, she jolted as the sound of water being disturbed, rippling loudly. A chuckle escaped her intended, and it sounded a little too velvety and playful in the curling steam. Goosebumps whispered over her skin. "Actually it is a private spring, just for our use. This one was teasing."

The miko peered around the rock, practically hugging the heated stone. "Y-yeah well, there's teasing and then there's getting into a pool naked with me-" she gave another squeak, seeing his outline approach. Kagome quickly ducked out of sight again. Oh God there were twin stripes that dipped down his hips, down towards-

"I'm sure you can control yourself," he uttered in silken tones, and she heard him settle back against the same rock she hid behind. Kagome's red face burned brighter as she noticed the silver strands of his hair spill out, trailing around the stone.

A breathy sigh escaped him, and it occurred to her he might have felt the strain in his muscles too. "Earlier, at the banquet...this one was frustrated."

She blinked, shifting in the water and twirling some of the wet silver strands around her finger as it curled in the waters. "I could tell. Is it because of what they were saying? You know it was kinda expected they wouldn't approve."

"It was. But, nothing could be done by my hand. Perhaps I could have challenged them to a fight-" Kagome winced, relieved he hadn't. "but ultimately I had to wait and hope you would oppose them. Had I silenced them, they'd see it as me wrapping you in cotton wool."

A comforting warmth that didn't come from the heated waters spread down to her toes. "That's alright, I knew you had my back."

Something lurked underneath that warmth in her stomach, a kind of ache that differed from the one in her ankle. It was hot and flowed like liquid in her lower stomach, tightening until Kagome became aware of how dry or moist her lips felt, and her teeth caressed her bottom lip.

Her cheek pressed against the rock, huddling beside it as her thighs squeeze together. "Thank you for the gift, by the way...they're beautiful."

Further still under this anticipation was the awareness of him. Sesshoumaru's presence wasn't easily forgotten, and felt nothing like a normal mans. He listened with a heavy kind of energy that coiled with an intent watchfulness that mirrored her own lately. It felt like they were waiting for a cue, a sign that their kisses could flow into something else. Wanting to inch over the line between chastity and all the things his summer night, honeyed gaze promised. More than that, she wanted to be close to him without any kind of barrier between them, to feel his claws drag down her skin.

A shadow falling over her face caused her to look up.

Kagome exhaled, trying to even out her hitched breathing.

The demon loomed close, and it only thrilled her more to see his gaze darken with want. The air between them became sticky and hot, charged. Sesshoumaru suddenly inhaled sharply, dilated eyes flashing violent red for a moment. "We need to meet with Bokusenō...soon."

She blinked, wondering what that had to do with anything. "Who's that? Your friend?"

"He is useful, certainly."

Kagome smiled weakly, babbling. "It's okay to call him your friend, you know."

Sesshoumaru huffed, lips thinning as he closed his half lidded eyes, the lithe lines of his body tense as is claws reached for her. They skimmed her cheek, until they arrived at their destination in her hair, pulling out the prongs. Her hair fell down in wild waves around her bare shoulders, and his voice halted. "In any case...we may wish to complete our courtship soon. We must seek him out before we do so."

His hand fell away from her hair, instead raising the kanzashi to his mouth, pressing his lips to the Higurashi Tama.

She felt insanely glad the water reached past their waists, but she ducked down further, shuddering in the steaming water. Her arms remained glued over her chest as her cheeks flushed. "O-oh you mean by m-mating? Sure, cool. We can do that," Kagome made a face, internally screaming.  _Wow, that sounded super sexy. Awesome job- And hey, while we're here, why did he kiss my hairpin like that? I-I guess I wouldn't trust myself to kiss him properly right now either..._

"How...exactly does the mating get completed?" She asked carefully, wanting to distract herself but needing to ask. She had to wonder why this sudden talk of 'completing' their courtship had anything to do with meeting Bokusenō. Was he necessary to complete a mating, like a priest or minister?

His eyes snapped open, golden once more- expression thrown. "Surely you are not so innocent that-"

"No! I know how sex works, obviously! B-but, there's more to it than that, right?"

Oh it felt so, so dangerous to talk of such things while they were naked and situated close to each other. Sesshoumaru averted his gaze and disappeared for a moment- seeming to share her thoughts as he flung his red and white outer layer at her suddenly, uncaring of the water. Kagome held the material up over her chest, tucking her chin against it and sneaking an eyeful of his sculpted ass before he leaned down and reclined against the rock.

"The partners rut. Then at the end of it, they bite one another to leave a mark infused with their youki. The energy links with the host, quite literally leaving a part of them behind in their bloodstream, their very being."

"Sounds intense. No ceremony like a wedding then," she said, not particularly sad about that. Imagining her friends at the village mingling with the uptight demons at the court only inspired stress.

Kagome's wet fingers trailed around her neck. "Only thing is, I'm 18. Is there any way to prevent getting pregnant here? I-I mean I brought my time's version of contraception but..."  _Again, very sexy._

Sesshoumaru didn't seem put off in the least, only considering, which made her realise how calm and mature he appeared in comparison. The difference in their experience perhaps played a part, but it assured her, quieting her worries once more. She jumped as his hand encircled her ankle beneath the water, thumb moving in soothing circles over the injury. A relieved noise escaped her, and she quickly smothered it with his clothing. It became apparent he was trying to distract them both. "There's a tea you can drink that prevents it for 24 hours. It was proven a few years ago that it works on human females."

"And mikos?"

"Hn, unfortunately."

Her brow quirked as she rested her head against the rock. "Why unfortunately?"

"The demon who developed the tea became set on testing it on many species. Some...unwilling."

"Oh... _oh_..."

Sesshoumaru stared out at the hot springs, the steam catching around his form. Kagome tried to read his expression as his lithe muscles became tense. "No doubt those at the banquet think our relationship nothing but a fetish on my part. Some sort of gratification from laying with a miko."

Her hand reached out to touch his arm. The skin felt damp, muscles strong and warm under her palm, and she stroked downwards into the crook of his elbow. "It's not like that's not partly true," she gently teased, trying to coax the acid out of his voice. Golden eyes turned to her, hazy in the steam as they burned, locked on her. "Anyway, like you told me...it'll just take time. We don't have to rush to prove anything, it's not like I'm going anywhere," her voice remained light and soothing, shy contentment swelling in her scent.

"We leave tomorrow for Bokusenō," his voice had became rough, but not with anger. He swallowed, breathing out a soft murmur that felt as though it were being uttered directly into her ear. She spied the hint of a fang peeking out of his mouth.

"Without delay..."

* * *

Sesshoumaru had suggested flying together in those early hours of the next morning, when the sun had barely risen over the horizon, but she'd waved him off with an apology. Once the Daiyoukai had figured out where, exactly his intended was hobbling to however, the set of his jaw had become stern.

"You are aware of what took place last time?"

"Mhm, I was there. Got the busted ankle and everything," Kagome quipped, happy to be in her modern day clothes as she eased herself towards the stables.

"This one need not be reminded," he grit out, keeping pace with her out of respect as she'd predicted he would.

Kagome glanced at him with a smile. "I'll be alright, really. You're the one who said they'd look down on you for wrapping me up in cotton wool."

The Lord did not appreciate his words being used against him, and he growled softly to himself. Still though, he recognised the merit of her plan. Her pain would be for nought if she didn't eventually utilise the dragon.

"Hi there, Ah-Un," Kagome greeted, using her crutches to inch her further into the open stall. The two heads shot up in surprise, before their gaze swung to a glowering Sesshoumaru, who leaned like a spectre of death in the doorway. The dragon gave a whine, and Kagome quickly held her hand up, glaring over her shoulder at the Daiyoukai. "No, it's okay. There's no need to freak out. We're just going for a ride, you can do that for me, right?"

Ah's ears flicked, and Un sighed, the two seeming very put out. Still though, the dragon padded forward.

Kagome grinned and cooed when they obeyed, and took off their bridle without hesitation.

General Kaito happened to be passing through the main courtyard, heading towards the barracks when a few awed voices rang out. His pointed ears perked, instincts honing in on the shadow looming above them. At first, he registered their Lord flying in a billow of white silks, and relaxed slightly, eyes straying to the green shape he recognised as Sesshoumaru's steed. And yet the dragon wore no bridle, muzzle or saddle.

Kaito's eyes widened a touch as black hair swayed in the breeze, pushed back by a steady hand. Kagome looked down at the courtyard as they ascended into the air, sitting on the back of the dragon with a single fist clutched tight in it's mane. As she watched the youkai below stop and stare at her- pausing in their work to witness the spectacle. Kagome felt her face warm a touch as realisation dawned on her.

She kind of liked the smugness, the thrill, sat upon the dragon. A groan escaped her, and Sesshoumaru glanced her way, raising a brow.

"It's nothing. Just realising that I'm becoming more like you...a showoff peacock." She grumbled, shaking her head in the breeze. The moss green scales of Ah-Un caught the sunlight, much like her preening feathers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Just to clarify, this Kagome does not have immortality. I don't recall the manga saying she was immortal, and I don't mind the assumption that she's automatically timeless to make her live happily with Sesshoumaru, but I'm not doing it that way. They gotta earn it here. So I hope ya'll don't mind some angst later on.


	6. Meeting Magnolias

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut

Nothing but deep, dark, lush green forests stretched for miles.

The trees had gradually become denser after they'd touched down, Sesshoumaru insisting they walk the rest of the way. Kagome hadn't argued, having noticed Ah-Un struggling to swerve around the tight spaces between the thick trunks. She remained on the dragons back, feeling the beast shift it's weight with soft pads of it's claws on the forest floor. The branches stretching overhead seemed interwoven with one another, connecting one tree to the next and blocking out the sun. The bushes the group passed seemed almost brittle in comparison, reaching up for far off sunlight, starved.

"Oh, I sense another one about twelve meters to our left. Alright, guess who."

Sesshoumaru kept his eyes forward, walking up front, "the demonic energy is very light. It is obviously some sort of low level snake demon."

They'd resorted to playing 'guess who' when they'd realised the journey would take longer than first thought. Though it wasn't anything like the board game, Kagome found herself grinning. Unfortunately she was a little rusty with identifying the species, "uh, I'm pretty sure you're right. That's another point for you!"

"Hn...your turn," he muttered, slight amusement colouring his tone. A few minutes passed until he found another source of youki, "there is a presence under the surface of that river to our right. Identify it."

Kagome concentrated, blocking out the sturdy presence of Ah-Un's youki and trying her best to ignore Sesshoumaru's static, heavy energy, which proved harder.

"It's...difficult to grasp, kind of wriggly. It flows against the current of the water," she mumbled, trying to place it.

Sesshoumaru made a noise of affirmation, which she'd come to learn meant he was encouraging her.

"Playful too though, quick. Reminds me of Shippo...uh, a water fox?" She smiled weakly as he shot her a look over his shoulder. "Fine. A worm? No, it's too energetic. Oh! Oh! Is it an otter demon?"

"Hn."

A fist pumped in the air, "yes!"

They continue this way for awhile, Sesshoumaru walking at a measured pace that was neither fast nor slow, yet his presence seemed to command the very trees to part for him. Kagome's eyes traced the strong lines of of his back, watching the breeze tease at the ends of his hair. She felt as though his shoulders were a little tense. He'd been almost eager to let her distract him, a far away look in his eyes. She therefore hadn't pressed for information about this Bokusenō person.

"So um...when I was kidnapped by your mom, she did this thing where she exhaled smoke and made it into pictures from her memory."

"Hn."

"I was just wondering if one day, in the future, do you think you could do that? For...Inuyasha?"

He paused, glancing at her as his lips thinned. Her hands curled into Ah-Un's coarse mane. "It's just that- he's never seen or met your father. So I thought maybe this is the closest he's going to get. I know it might feel too intimate though so-"

"Perhaps," he answered quietly, and it was more than she'd expected, honestly. "One day," he added quietly, continuing on.

A familiar warmth blossomed in her heart, and she smiled slightly.

"Kagome."

She jolted, feeling caught, "y-yes?"

"What is that presence...the one straight ahead?"

Blocking out Ah-Un again, a frown knitted her brow. It felt large, and old. Very old. Energy ebbed and flowed, stretching out under the ground like tendrils, no...roots.

"A tree youkai," she murmured, voice hushing as it felt as though she were somewhere important, like a museum or shrine. Sesshoumaru came to a stop at the edge of a clearing, facing an incredibly large Magnolia tree.

Ah-Un padded out of the undergrowth and stopped beside him, lowering down to let Kagome slide off his hide. She held onto his shoulder to steady her, injured foot gingerly touching the ground.

Everything lay completely silent, and Kagome swallowed her breath to try and quiet it. Then, the leaves began to sway, as though moved by a phantom wind. The branches shook and stretched, groaning.

Kagome glanced up at Sesshoumaru, bewildered. He kept his gaze on the tree.

"Welcome back, son of Inu no Taishō."

She jumped as a deep gravelly voice emanated from the tree. To her surprise, a face began to take shape on the trunk- the bark rearranging itself to form half lidded eyes, a narrow, thin nose and a barely there mouth. The face appeared both stoic and tired, as though frozen with old age.

Kagome leaned toward Sesshoumaru slightly, lowering her voice, "so your best friend is a tree?"

"I did not say he was my friend."

"Mhm, sure," she mumbled, freezing when the tree turned it's heavy gaze onto her. She swallowed, bowing her head, "it's very nice to meet you, sir."

Wizened eyes squeezed into happy half crescents, the wrinkled bark deepening, "the sentiment is returned... miko," he seemed thoughtful, attention shifting to Sesshoumaru.

"She is my intended," the Daiyoukai stated in clear tones.

The branches shook with the deep rumble of a laugh that escaped the tree. "I see," he uttered, not seeming surprised, which Kagome found curious. Perhaps nothing shocked the tree anymore. "Is there something you have come to ask, Sesshoumaru?"

The lack of a title didn't seem to phase Sesshoumaru, and Kagome hid a smile, thinking that it was more because of their familiarity that they'd forgone it, not disrespect.

"You know what I seek."

Bokusenō's face shifted slightly. "Hm, yes I suppose so..." he trailed off, leaves rustling. Kagome glanced between the two, feeling out of the loop and about to ask, when the tree continued. "Like your father before you, you're here for some of my boughs, in order to carve them into sheaths for swords? Can't say I blame you, hanyou blood can be unstable, so your pups will need them-"

"No," Sesshoumaru cut in flatly, glancing at Kagome when he sensed embarrassment and...was that happiness?- enter her scent.

The tree didn't have the grace to look apologetic. "Oh, so it is that other business. Hm...making her your mate isn't impossible, I've heard of it before. Though miko and youkai pairs are rare."

The gold of Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed, and his shoulders relaxed slightly.

"However..." the tree went on, and Kagome started to suspect the tree just took a long time to finish his sentences. "What you want specifically...it cannot be done, I'm afraid."

"What are you talking about?" She finally piped up, glancing from the tree demon to Sesshoumaru, whose muscles appeared to have stiffened again.

"Your intended wants to bind your lifespan to him through mating, extending it," Bokusenō sighed, the line's around his mouth tightening. "Alas, it is the more complicated route you may have to take, Lord of the Western Lands."

But Kagome wasn't listening anymore. The words 'extend' and 'lifespan' had become the only thing pounding in her head. Worry welled up in her stomach, followed by humiliation. Why? Why hadn't she even thought about it? About Sesshoumaru's near immortality and her mortality.  _What...what have I been doing all this time?_

She cast her mind back, thinking about all their little touches, the silk clothes, magic eight balls, dragons and hairpins. Trying so hard to grit her teeth and show the demons at the stronghold she could stand by his side. But she hadn't thought of her hair turning grey from the passage of time or leaving Sesshoumaru a widower.

_We talked about children, and the demon court, even about Inuyasha and Kikyo, but not once did we address old age. I'm so stupid. Was I just ignoring it this whole time? I'm so-_

Static energy dimly caught her attention as youki brushed around her, stroking her hair back from her neck. Kagome looked up at the blurry white form beside her, and quickly blinked away her tears. Sesshoumaru's face came into view, standing closer as his hand curled around her elbow.

"Have you been...worrying about that? All this time, on your own?" She asked, trying to keep the wobble out of her voice.

His fingers gripped slightly tighter on her arm, before gentling as he exhaled, shifting his attention to the tree. "We'll discuss it later-"

"Can't we discuss it now?" Kagome cut in, emotions gripping her tight.

His silence felt heavy, and she quickly grasped his hand on her elbow. Mercifully she felt his thumb stroke her knuckles. "Bokusenō is not active for too long a time. He will sleep for many days after a conversion. We must ask more while we can."

She bit the inside of her cheek, but nodded. "Alright..."

"You mentioned a more complicated route." Sesshoumaru muttered, dropping his hand from hers as intentness touched his face.

Kagome eased away from Ah-Un when the tree paused to think, as though his vast knowledge was difficult to filter though. She sat down on one of his tree limbs that curled out from the trunk and down into the earth. "There is a way, though it might be useless to you both right now," he rumbled, voice grave. "She can have her lifespan extended to new heights, but it would come from an elixir, not a mating."

Kagome watched as the Daiyoukai's face shuttered. "...This one remembers talk of elixirs."

"Then you know how slim the success of it is-"

"That's enough! Please stop talking like I'm not here! Just explain it to me," Kagome burst, hands tightening into fists as she glared at the tree, who recovered from her outburst quite quickly.

"I apologise, little one. We speak of an elixir that comes from my kind. Youkai tree sap. The process is long, but I am slowly regressing back into being a normal tree, losing my sentience. The very moment the last of my youki is about to vanish, you must cut into my boughs and claim the sap."

Her previous annoyance vanished, overtaken by concern. "W-what? That's awful. It's practically profiting off your pain and using you..."

"My lucidity will be gone. I would merely be pleased to have served my House. It is the same to me as offering the wood to make the sheaths for Tessaiga and the Tenseiga."

"That's so...I don't even know where to begin."

"Do not feel gratitude or relief just yet," the tree continued, breath becoming a little thin as his eyelids droop. "It will take many years...three centuries perhaps, for me to regress."

A coldness settled over Kagome's shoulders. Sesshoumaru's gaze turned to her, and somehow she knew they were thinking the same thing.

"The Bone Eater's Well will send Kagome into her time. Her origin is around five centuries into the future," Sesshoumaru uttered quietly.

"Now wait a minute-" she snapped, getting to her feet and hissing as her ankle screamed with agony. But she wasn't heeding it anymore. Kagome trudged forward, fuelled by adrenaline. Her finger poked Sesshoumaru in the chest, "you're talking like this has already been decided."

"Are we to ignore this piece of information then?" His face was devoid of emotion.

"D-did you know this was going to happen?"

"No. I merely accepted it as a possible outcome after looking into a few ways to extend your life."

It felt as though she'd been plunged into an icy river and held under, grasping for air. Everything felt as though it were happening too fast. Kagome snatched her crutches off the ties attached to Ah-Un's middle, sliding her arms into them.

"Kagome-" his velvet voice had turned hard.

"Sorry, Bokusenō. It was nice to meet you, I just wish it were under better circumstances." Kagome threw over her shoulder, starting to hobble out of the clearing. She needed to be alone.

The ancient tree watched the girl force herself away, his half lidded eyes getting heavier. "It appears we may have upset her," he observed.

"...Hn," Sesshoumaru turned back to him, claws twitching at his sides. "You are certain you have never heard tell of another way?"

"No. Though by now, Sesshoumaru, I am sure you are more the authority on the subject than I. My roots spread far. I have heard you sought out many ancients before coming here. Including that silly flea, heh...you must have been desperate."

The tree's eyes sealed shut, but the pup's silence felt telling. A smile touched the rough bark, "you've been set on this girl for a while. If you can weather the storm...I am certain your bond can stand the test of time and...the pain of separation."

A strong breeze that carries flecks of rain water on it brushed Sesshoumaru's face. He watched as the wise tree disappeared- his features returning back into the trunk as he fell back into sleep.

* * *

The raindrops became more frequent, until the heaven's opened and a heavy downpour lashed at Kagome's hair and clothes. She had to pause in her hobbling to mind the soaked black locks away from her face, shivering.

She could feel Sesshoumaru's presence somewhere behind her, padding softly.

"Where's Ah-Un?" She asked quietly.

"I sent him home, we won't be needing him."

Kagome could read between the lines easily enough. She was angry, but Sesshoumaru would not be allowing her to retreat and distance herself from him. She hated that he'd made the choice for her.

Whirling to face him, Kagome gripped the handles of her crutches tightly, heedless of the rain. "Why didn't you talk to me about this sooner? You can't seriously be considering sending me back through the well."

"If it is necessary, then yes."

The strength left her voice for a moment, "...necessary?"

The gold of his eyes had frozen over, but they were the only glow anchoring her to the present. "I will not lose you."

"But you are losing me!" She burst, hitting her crutch down in frustration. "Sesshoumaru it's Five hundred years! Five hundred. W-was the concept of less than a hundred together not enough? Was me ageing so repulsive to you that you couldn't stand it-"

A terrible snarl deafened her for a moment as red bled into the gold of his eyes. "Do not," he bared his fangs.

Kagome reeled, and silently dropped that thought. Even angered, in her heart she knew he wasn't like that.

"Oh I will, buddy!" She snapped anyway, growling herself. Her temper spiked. "This is just a symptom of a larger problem! You were playing God again and decided without me that we were doing this. Well what was the point of anything! Why did I try so hard to be accepted by your court, why did I bust up my ankle- why did I let myself fall for you, if we're just going to have everything we built together be ripped away!" She cried.

Silence answered her, only broken by the rain pouring down. She breathed heavily, shivering as she looked down.

"And you...how can you swear yourself to me and expect to be monogamous so long apart?"

Thunder cracked above their heads, mingling with the snarl that echoed in the woods. Suddenly he was close, too close as he bore down on her. Sometimes she forgot how intimidating he could be- the red of his eyes glowing bright as his lips peeled back to reveal sharp fangs.

Kagome yelped when he moved- teeth latching onto the shell of her ear and biting down. "Never question this one's commitment again," he said, deathly quiet into her her. Her eyes widened, and heat coloured her cheeks, feeling as though she'd been reprimanded.

"...This one will never share the memory of my father with Inuyasha," he then uttered, voice cold and flat, just like it used to be when they were strangers.

Kagome blinked the raindrops out of her lashes as she eased back, remembering the smoke. "Why?" She shuddered.

"He did this. This distrust inside you that I despise is from his hand," Sesshoumaru growled.

The fight left her then as she remembered his words. _"There is doubt in your heart...put there by the Hanyou."_

"Don't blame Inuyasha for my shortcomings. I told you, didn't I? Humans aren't perfect. We worry even when we're promised things by people we trust...people we love." She grit out, trying to hold back her tears as her ear stung against the cold bite of the rain.

It hurt. Everything hurt again. Without her temper, Kagome felt raw, vulnerable. It frightened her. She didn't want to leave her home. The feudal era felt like the place she belonged and yet...

His eyes dimmed, and the anger leaked out of the Daiyoukai, leaving him as tired and worn as she.

The image of him standing alone at her graveside came to mind.

Kagome shuddered, breaking first as she reached for him, hissing softly when she shifted, ankle flaring. Because it didn't matter if she felt angry, confused or hurt- a part of her sought his touch for comfort, and Kagome felt she always would. Sesshoumaru eased closer, until his cheek brushed her open palm. Her heart twisted, and her thumb moved, stroking a stripe ardently. His breath fanned over her skin, and she moved closer, resting her forehead against his chest.

The miko looked small like that, resting against him. His eyes caught the way her shoulders trembled, and Sesshoumaru soon scooped her up, collecting a white orb around them while speeding through the forest.

Unfortunately the stronghold was still too far off to reach without soaking Kagome to the bone, so he took a few turns and landed in the entrance to a cave.

Setting Kagome down, Sesshoumaru began to coat his body in youki, warming his clothes to try and dry them.

"C-could I get in on some of that?" Kagome asked quietly, shivering and holding her arms, balancing tenuously on her crutches. Sesshoumaru hummed, removing his armour and setting it down. Kagome glanced behind them into the depths of the cave, noticing furs further in arranged on the floor. "Wait, someone else might be using this cave."

"This is one of mine," Sesshoumaru muttered, loosening the silk tie around his waist to take off the outer layer of his clothing. Kagome blinked and glanced away tiredly, focusing on the furs.

"Oh, okay. Do you just have a bunch of caves dotted around everywhere?"

"Hn. In case they're needed. Strip." He said in an even tone.

Her face whipped back, aghast. "W-what?!"

Red and white silk landed over her head, and Kagome wrestled with it, pulling it off her face to blink at him. Sesshoumaru was already turning away to face the front of the cave, watching the heavy rainfall. "Use that to change into. Humans get sick from the cold. Your clothes are no help to you right now."

Kagome stared at him in surprise, feeling the dryness of the silk and swallowing. Her heart thudded in her ears even as it felt like a heavy weight in her chest.

Keeping the silk over her head like a hood to keep her modesty, she wrestled with her shorts, trying to pop the button while balancing on the crutches. With a grunt, she managed to undo it, but the water logged material held fast to her thighs. Tugging, she only managed to wrestle the jean shorts down a few inches, before feeling her ankle throb. Kagome hissed and leaned against the side of the cave, discarding one crutch. It landed with a clatter on the floor.

"Are you alright?" A quiet, velvety voice asked, almost drowned out by the rain. Kagome felt her cheeks warm as she instead tugged her jumper over her head using one hand.

"F-fine," she murmured, voice a tad too out of breath for her liking. Her gaze moved from her crutch to stare at his back. His shoulders were broad. His waterfall of silver hair plastered to his neck as he collected the strands over his shoulder and rung them out, watching water drip down. The white hanjuban under-layer of fabric seemed to be in the process of drying, some spots clinging to his body and appearing see-though.

His figure was strong and still, like a pillar protecting her from the elements outside. He always...seemed set on keeping her safe, even without words. Kagome shivered in her still wet clothes and managed to tug her jumper and shirt off, dropping them to the floor. The cold air made goosebumps rise on her exposed skin, and she hesitated with her bra.

Focusing on her still annoying shorts, she bit her lip and tugged the white silk over her chest self-consciously. "Se-sesshoumaru?"

"Hn?"

"Maybe I'm not so fine. Could you help me take off my shorts? My ankle is being annoying." She mumbled, willing herself to spontaneously combust her face felt that red. What annoyed her most was that she was not supposed be feeling that way.

Kagome intently focused on her shoes, before a shadow fell over her. His boots come into view, and she started as he crouched. "W-what are you doing?"

His brow rose, eyes far too unreadable. "Assisting," his long fingers wrap around her uninjured ankle, sliding up to part the silk held tight around her. Kagome's hands began to shake, gripping the silk tighter as his claws lightly scraped her flushed wet skin. She jumped when his nails hooked under her shorts, slowly tugging them down. His breath fanned over her trembling knee- face much too close to her sex. If he just raised his head he'd see her blue panties- could probably smell the thing that had her inner thighs squeezing together. Her lower abdomen twisted and pulsed.

He slid his hand up her injured calf and prompted her to lift it, helping her step out of her shorts. Kagome chanced a look down, feeling his breath fan quick against her flushed skin.

Honeyed golden eyes stare, hooded- mouth slightly parted as he quietly tried to control his breathing. The markings on his cheeks had become bolder. A hint of a fang peeked out at her. Kagome's face felt even warmer, cheeks positively burning. She wet her lips, opening her mouth to speak- only for him to stand.

Sesshoumaru quickly turned away, padding back to the cave entrance. He rested a clawed hand on the rock wall, nails digging in as he took long, sharp inhales of the crisp outside air.

Kagome pressed a hand to her thundering heart, dazedly looking down and carefully stepping out of the discarded shorts on the floor. The silk of his clothes felt far too intimate over her wet underwear. It was different from when she'd worn it over her bating suit, or even in the hot-springs.

Swallowing, Kagome exhaled, breath shuddering. The ache in her stomach tightened sweetly as she took a step, and then another. Balancing on her single crutch- her hand found his sleeve.

Sesshoumaru's shoulders stiffened. Kagome tugged at the material, grip tight. The quick sound of his panting matched the rhythm of her heart, and when he slowly turned, she finally saw the red haze of his eyes. He stared down at her mutely, and she took a breath to calm herself, feeling a little overwhelmed by his rapt attention. Her hand abandoned his sleeve to curl around his hand- lifting it from his side.

Her cheeks blazed as her eyes remained locked with his, bringing his hand inside the parting of the silk, until his palm touched her bare waist. Sesshoumaru watched her chest rise and fall, exposed skin appearing almost luminous. Kagome stepped back slowly, keeping hold of his hand. He followed, reaching out to curl his free hand into her hair, drawing closer until their noses touched.

He swallowed her breath the moment his mouth landed on hers, forcing her back now.

Kagome squeaked against his lips, but slid her hands up onto his shoulders, feeling the damp of his clothes mingle with the heat of his body underneath. She jumped when something clatters to the floor loudly, echoing inside the cave- dimly noticing her fallen crutch. A sinfully delicious clawed hand slides down her waist to her ass, cupping the curve of it, before gripping her under her thighs and lifting her suddenly against him.

"Mfh! Oh, hi." She smiled against his lips, not anticipating the movement or how tall she suddenly felt.

"This is entirely your fault," he grumbled, voice thick with arousal.

"H-hey. Don't blame me! You're the one who did that breathing trick on my leg. And I'm still mad about earlier by the way."

"Then why...?" He seemed to be referring to their positions.

Her lips press against a striped cheek in an almost chaste way, "I just...need you close right now. Is that alright?"

Sesshoumaru hums, hot breath searing her neck as he planted kisses against her skin, making her head fall back slightly. Her good leg wrapped around his waist, bringing their hips together and causing a low noise to escape from his throat. Kagome stilled as she felt something hard against her inner thigh, and bit her lip.

When her muscles shifted forward, and the hardness rubbed between her legs- his hands clamped on her thighs, claws digging in slightly. They both hissed, breaths intermingling.

"There is nothing innocent about you," he gritted out in a rush. "Did you think I wouldn't notice Mother taking you aside before we left? No wonder you're so eager now," he teased.

"Oh and you're Mr. Chastity? The contraceptive tea was gross by the way, very bitter." Kagome smiled, before jolting and mewling in his arms as he rocked against her, settling down onto the furs. Black hair spilled out around her in disarray as his lips crash to her neck, working their way down her chest. Her back arched, mouth opening as her breath hitched.

"Se-Sesshoumaru..."

He soon ripped away he panties and parted her folds with his tongue, groaning as he tasted the slick sex. It didn't take him long to find her clit with his mouth, scraping the bundle of nerves with his fangs as his fingers delved in, exploring her carefully while his claws brush inside her. Kagome writhed and bucked, gasping. It didn't frighten her that their movements were hurried and slightly rough. She needed the distraction, the heat, his touch. The time for soft caresses could come later.

He removed his slick fingers from inside her, large hands coming up to pin down squirming hips. Kagome growled and gripped his shoulders, yelping when he nipped her hip. "J-jerk!"

His face buried in her sex as his motions grew more vigorous - mouth and tongue exploring her insides, while his nose pressed against her clit, the pressure providing more than enough stimulation.

Kagome cried out, pushing herself against his face. She already felt so damn close, nails clawing for purchase in the damp furs beneath her. Just as the pressure tightened in her lower abdomen- he sucked roughly on her sex, and Kagome gasped out as she released.

Panting softly, she stared up at the cave ceiling, slowly collecting herself as she felt cold again without his touch.

Sesshoumaru was preoccupied with his own clothes, shedding his hanjuban and throwing mokomoko off, before working on his hakama. Kagome's hands slowly reached up to hook around his sash, loosening it further and tugging him closer impatiently.

His growl rumbled in her ear as his body surged forwards, pinning her against the furs once again, long fingers hooking under her thigh. "This one knows you are not untouched. I can smell it."

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, drinking in the exquisite feel of his lithe body against hers. "No...b-but we didn't, uh- finish," she admitted smally. It had all come to a halt in that dark room, after another woman's name had fallen from Inuyasha's lips. Kagome frowned up at him. "Don't give me that look, if you don't want to know, don't ask-  _ah!_ "

His hips rutted forward. Kagome's eyes flew wide as his growl rumbled in her ear.

His cock pressed hot against her core, the friction against her sensitive sex tantalising as some of him eased inside. What little coherency she retained was bent making sure her nails were digging  _hard_ , into Sesshoumaru's back.

He then slid the rest his cock into her in one swift, powerful movement, snarling. Their voices strained into the air, swallowed in the silence of the cave. Sesshoumaru sheathed himself almost entirely within her, thick cock pulsing deep as he filled her completely. Her legs settled around his waist tentatively, before Kagome gave a nod, squeezing her eyes shut. His hips soon ground against hers as she trembled against his figure, legs tightening around his hips as the discomfort of his intrusion started to ease.

Sesshoumaru panted somewhere above her, his abdomen tightening as he thrust in harsh, swift bucks of his hips

The miko's eyes peeled open, trying to move against him and keep up, but all she could do was hold on. She let her head fall back, exposing her neck to Sesshoumaru's hungry mouth without really understanding what it meant, letting him latch onto her skin with his teeth. Painful bites and harsh sucking made her purr with delight, hand threading through Sesshoumaru's hair in an attempt to pull him closer, so desperate to touch him, feel in him a primal way that resembled a flame spreading through her chest that gave her a rush of adrenaline. The demon in her arms complied, pressing his lips to hers.

Moans spilled from her mouth into his, teeth knocking- biting into lips- pain only serving to heighten pleasure. His thrusts grew in speed, his cock hitting places within her that made her toes curl with ecstasy.

Kagome's cries of pleasure echoed in the cave, reaching a crescendo as Sesshoumaru's pace grew faster, hips grinding against hers in an effort to bury himself within her entirely. Bruising pain shot through her hips as they were crushed under his, pressing her body hard into the furs. Kagome cried out, making a fist in his silver strands as her other arm wound around his neck, head falling to rest on his shoulder.

 _"Kagome,_ " his voice hissed, sounding strange and foreign, a deep timbre of sound.

The furore in that voice drove her over the edge- and sent her teeth digging into Sesshoumaru's neck, somewhere she  _knew_ would be above the collar of his clothes; everyone would see and know that she were his, and he was hers. Her reiki sparked onto his skin to ensure this just as she released.

Sesshoumaru snarled- the white hot pain and pleasure causing his mind to go blank with instinct as his fangs buried themselves into her shoulder. Youki poured into the wound, racing into her bloodstream and latching hold. He finished inside her- a snarl mingling with a groan as he braced himself over her, claws ripping into the furs.

Their harsh breathing soon died into soft panting, and Sesshoumaru blinked the haze from his eyes, slowly easing down beside her. Kagome curled into his side, shuddering even as his arms wrapped around her.

"...When do you think the rain will stop?" She murmured, looking out at the cave opening.

His lips brush the ear tinged with bite marks. "I cannot tell, why?"

Harrowed blue eyes fall shut, "I kind of hope it never ends...then we could just stay here."

Sesshoumaru's gaze stayed upon the mortal woman clinging to him, even after she fell into sleep. His attention then shifted to the outside world, where the raindrops started to cease.


	7. Facing the Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I dislike this chapter but after messing with it time and time again I can't seem to 'fix' it, so we're just gonna move on! I apologise for it and will work harder on the next

 

When Kagome's eyes opened, she found herself spread atop a warm chest that rose and fell with each breath. Her head lifted from Sesshoumaru's shoulder to look up at his face, finding his eyes shut. Magenta dusted over his lids. It felt painfully intimate to see him so vulnerable, and she resisted to urge to touch his stripes, knowing they were sensitive. She smiled slightly, touching the line of his jaw instead, tracing it. There's an ache between her legs after their coupling that she'd been expecting, but she did not expect the pride and possessiveness that rose in her at the sight of her bite mark.

It stood out starkly against his skin, and her fingers ghosted over his neck. Remembering the argument however, she dropped her hand, lapsing into thought. While Sesshoumaru slept on, she turned over different ideas and worries in her mind, inspecting them while dimly noting the rain had stopped.

Her teeth tugged on her lower lip, and her hands moved to smooth over his chest. Feeling his warmth and closeness made the thought of leaving him that much harder. She knew...if she went back through the well, and he met her there in the present- what would be a second for her would be 500 years in the same breath for him. Of course he would survive, there was no doubt in her mind about that. But his pride, his secret smiles, those warm eyes...would they change in that time?

He'd face Rin's mortality in that gap apart, and Kagome feared for him, for his happiness. He'd never been very good at asking for help and if she wasn't there to pester him to open up, who would? Worry fanned into her scent, and she pushed it away to kiss the skin above his heart.

Finally his breathing changed.

The hand curved around her ribs flexed wide, Sesshoumaru shifting underneath her as he started to wake, and he smiles before his eyes are open. She returned it, kissing his shoulder.

"Good morning," she murmured.

"Hn," he tugged her closer, lifting his head only slightly to meet her lips.

When they parted, she dimly noticed how her leg was hooked around his, her body pressed as close as possible to his. Kagome folded her arms and rested her chin on them, looking at him. "So um...I was thinking about earlier-"

"Kagome-"

"No, please. Let me finish," she said softly, reaching up to stroke sliver hair back from his pointed ear. She exhaled. "I'm sorry. I said some things I shouldn't and I know they hurt you, even if you won't say so." Kagome grasped his hand, noticing the crest stamp of her house had faded slightly from the rain.

"Apologies are not needed. This one is not so sensitive," he uttered, pride masking his emotions.

"I'm still sorry," she mumbled, raising her eyes. "However...we  _are_  meant to be together. In a relationship. You should have told me about such a life altering thing, a decision that we're both a part of."

Sesshoumaru's gaze shifts away, lips thinning. Her hands move to lift herself off him, but she stopped when his fingers brush her ribs.

"...Where did you get this?" He asked quietly.

Kagome glanced down at the large scar, and she tugged his outer layer around her for warmth. "When I first came here I got attacked by a demon called Mistress Centipede."

When she noticed the look in his eye, Kagome sighed, stroking his hand. "I'm not fragile. Is this kind of thing why you didn't tell me? You think I can't handle it?"

"No. This one would not have such a woman for a mate," he grumbled, drawing himself up into a sitting position. Kagome shifted, moving to settle beside him.

After a beat of silence, a sigh escaped him. His expression was closed off, but she was glad when he spoke, at least trying to articulate his feelings, though it wasn't his forte. "I suppose I wanted to find a solution to your mortality and then present it to you. From there...you could make the decision."

Kagome opened her mouth, but he cut her off. "Is what I want to say," inhuman eyes strayed to hers. "But I cannot lie to you thus. I wanted to use whatever it took to make Time bend the knee to me. To keep you by my side. Your feelings were almost irrelevant to this one when I sought for information on elixirs, spells, rituals. It appears I am a being that only knows how to covet," he muttered, acid entering his tone as he frowns at his hands.

She reeled, digesting his words slowly. She wasn't entirely surprised, he was a results orientated type of guy. Yet she felt no more anger, just a sense of being cast adrift. She didn't know what to do. It had been comparatively easy before, she'd had a goal: Make Sesshoumaru's court respect her and support him. Now...

"Thank you for your honesty," she murmured, using a crutch to get to her feet as she held the silk together over her chest.

Sesshoumaru looked at her, and she gave a weak smile,"I need to think things over a bit."

He nodded, and they lapsed into silence as they dressed, Kagome wincing as she tugged her shorts up her thighs. She threw him a look over her shoulder and noticed male pride dancing in his eyes, which she huffed at.

When it was time to relinquish his red and white outer layer however, she sighed, sliding it off her shoulders.

"This one could easily request one be made for you," he said bluntly, accepting it from her.

"I know, but I like yours," Kagome mumbled, sliding her arms into her crutches. "It smells like you," she added quieter.

When she turned to glance at him, the Daiyoukai was staring at her, his claws brushing the mark on his neck. Kagome blushed at the mix of hunger and softness clashing in his eye and quickly faced forward, "a-anyway. Let's head back, yeah? Shippo is probably worried."

"Hn," he came closer, and despite herself, she eased into his warmth. His arms slid around her and lifted her up, collecting a cloud to their feet and flying up from the mouth of the cave, ascending into the air.

* * *

 

Shippo laughed happily dashing through the hallway, heedless of how loud his paws thundered down the wooden floors. Rin shrieked, stumbling from her hiding place and running away. She was so pleased Ah-Un and Jaken had come to pick her up, relieved to have the break from Kaede's teachings. The two children raced as fast as they could, glancing behind them at the little girl with silver hair that gave chase in hot pursuit, giggling.

The three ran into a random room, laughing breathlessly as the silver fox closed the sliding door, cutting off their escape. "Now I shall devour you!" She giggled, bursting into white flames. A fox kit with blue marks on her brow and silver fur popped out of the fire, tail squishing playfully. Shippo's mouth dropped open in awe, eyes alight.

Rin glanced around them, noticing whose room exactly they were in. "Um, Shippo? This is Lord Sesshoumaru's room...he doesn't really like anyone coming in here," she tugged on his sleeve. "Let's go play somewhere else with Atsu."

Shippo was barely paying attention, collecting his own youki around him. He could do it. He could transform too. He jumped into the air with a yell and spun into blue flames- only to land on a sturdy arm. He blinked up and felt a chill skitter down his spine.

"Ach! L-l-lady..." he squeaked.

"Now, now children," she purred, the gold of her eyes glowing. "Calm yourselves."

"Lady Inukimi!" Rin squealed, racing forward and stopping just inches from the regal woman, as she'd learned she did not appreciate tackle hugs. Long elegant claws stroke the top of her head in reward, and Rin beamed.

"Hello again, little one. Why are we all in my son's bedroom? Are we snooping?" She smiled, eyes flashing with mischief. Shippo sweat dropped, swallowing as he dropped from her arm and bowed.

"Uh, it was just an accident! W-we can leave right now-"

"Oh no, there's no need. What Sesshoumaru doesn't know won't hurt him. Though he would be a little displeased if something had happened to his things," she murmured, looking at the shoji screen. Shippo yelped as he noticed his blue flames had caught onto the ends of it, slowly burning their way down. Atsu changed back into her child-like form and gasped, quickly racing over.

She reached out and stroked her small hand down directly over the flames, making Shippo exclaim with surprise and worry- only for her to pull her hand away with no burns, as though she'd absorbed the flames herself. Shippo's shoulders fell with relief, but his cheeks heated. He felt inadequate compared to the fox girl.

"Um...forgive me, but is there a story behind these Inuyoukai pictures?" Atsu's soft voice piped up, acting demure once more. Shippo blinked at the change in attitude, but Inukimi just chuckled. "Indeed," she said, pointing to the highest Inuyoukai. "This screen is our family tree, so this demon is our oldest ancestor. Some say he was there at the beginning of the world, but I think such thoughts quite arrogant." She sniffed, while Shippo fought to keep the boredom from his face. Rin beamed with delight.

Atsu glanced behind them, sensing a presence behind the door. The new Western Lady. She seemed to still, before sliding down and resting against the door frame, listening in. Inukimi tapped another demon. "Now this one is very special. She and her mate claimed what lands we command now. Our founder was truly blessed by the moon, which is why a crescent moon adorns our foreheads."

Kagome listened in, her hand creeping up to the spot between her neck and shoulder that Sesshoumaru had bitten. She pulled her sweater down to see that a blueish purple bruise had spread around the fang marks.

The bruise had taken on the shape of a crescent moon.

"Don't linger outside girl, no one likes an eavesdropper," comes Inukimi's regal voice. Kagome jumped and sighed, pushing the door open and sheepishly peering in.

"Um, hi everyone," she awkwardly waved.

"Kagome!" Shippo and Rin raced forward, bounding into her arms. Kagome smiled, shifting into the room on her knees as best she could with armfuls of children. Atsu however, bowed her head deeply.

"O-oh, you don't have to do that," Kagome waved her hand, patting Shippo's head to signal him to let go.

Atsu straightened and smiled shyly, "it's...very nice to meet you, my Lady," she greeted.

Inukimi sniffed slightly, glancing away. Kagome blinked, wondering what she'd done to merit such respect, until her hand finds her mark again. Had her scent changed?

"It's nice to meet you too," she said softly, something churning in her stomach. She started when the door was opened wider and the silver haired woman from the banquet peered into the room.

"Atsu! You can't just go running off on your own," she chided in cultured tones, before her eyes slid to Kagome. They seemed to widen slightly, her nostrils flaring, until she bowed her head as well.

"Please, don't feel the need to do that," Kagome fussed, feeling awkward already. The elegant fox straightened and smiled slightly, taking Atsu's hand.

"I am sorry, my sister can be a little bit of a handful. I hope she didn't cause you trouble."

"Ah no way! Atsu is the best!" Shippo pipped up, beaming at the silver haired woman, whose eyes warmed at the sight of him.

With another bow and apologies, the two left the group alone, and Shippo seemed to wilt a touch. The children soon turned their attention to Inukimi, who continued talking.

It occurred to Kagome as she chatted on about the dog demons adorning the shoji screen that _this_  was why. This was why Sesshoumaru had been set on introducing her to his people properly after Inukimi had whisked her away. They...knew her now. Recognised her. This was just another occasion of him using actions instead of words to show his regard for her.

_Did he...consider all this while looking for a cure to my mortality? That he'd be known for being mated, but having an absent wife for five centuries?_

The sound of hands clapping made Kagome jolt, and she raised her head. Shippo and Rin had left the bedroom, and now only Inukimi stood before her. Kagome sweat dropped, "uh...I-I was paying attention. Promise!"

"Hn, even the children listened more than you did. What ails you?"

Kagome shook her head, not wanting to bother her, until the Lady eased forward in her splendour of silks and fur. She reached out a clawed hand and grasped her arm- consuming them in a familiar blaze of white.

When the white orb cleared, Kagome found herself sitting atop one of the tradition roofs of the mansion. Inukimi stood beside her, straightening.

"Did you just kidnap me again?"

Lady Inukimi gave a tinkling giggle behind her sleeve, "this one didn't take you far. We're above my sons rooms. I just don't like to be in his chambers while gossiping about him."

Kagome's cheeks heated and she tucked her knees up, not exactly wanting to gossip. Yet...she kind of  _did_  want to talk to someone.

"I take it the tea came in handy?" Inukimi's eyes glitter. More heat rose to Kagome's cheeks and she gave a slight nod. Sadness rose in her scent soon after however, and the demoness arched a brow. "That bad?" She asked.

"O-oh no," Kagome willed herself to die. She did not want to discuss the intimacies between herself and Sesshoumaru to his mother. But without Sango near, she had no other girl friends to chat to. "It's just that the subject of my being... Mortal came up."

"Ah," Inukimi inclined her head.

"I don't know what to do," Kagome murmured, before explaining to her about the well, about her true origins. Inukimi had hummed, bringing out her pipe again and smoking while she listened.

"So, my son wants to send you through the Bone Eaters Well and use the elixir once he finds you again."

Kagome nodded, brightening slowly. She tugs the collar of her shirt down to bare her shoulder. "But the mark has stayed. Doesn't that mean we mated? I-isn't my lifespan tied to his now or something?" She asked, daring to hope. Inukimi swept her gaze over the mark intently, leaning closer to inhale her scent. Delicate lashes flutter, and her nostrils flared.

"No..." she straightened, having the grace to look mildly sympathetic. "I still smell the scent of death on you that dwells on all humans. Still though... You are bound together," Lady Inukimi exhaled curling smoke.

Kagome wilted, the light dimming in her gaze. "I see," she hugged her knees, looking out at the stronghold, and further still at the lush green landscape. It stretched out as far as the eye could see, drenched in the afternoon sunlight. "I'm really going to miss this place," she sighed heavily, shoulders falling. The Lady beside her blinks, "you intend to leave?"

"Don't have much choice," Kagome mumbles, burying her face in her arms. Even now she could sense him within the stronghold, his youki sharper than ever on the senses and yet a cool, soft brush against her skin. "Stupid Sesshoumaru," she grumbled, lifted her head. "I bet he knew I loved him too much. Still that jerk should have told me...we could have worried and searched for elixirs together," she stared at the vast, timeless greenery. The fresh air brushed her cheek gently. "Still... Doesn't mean I can't stay here for a few years. I could leave in my 20's."

Kagome looked up at Inukimi for encouragement. The Western Lady gave none, exhaling lazily. "Would it not be difficult to readapt to your time if you spent too long in ours?" She asked instead.

The girl stiffened and shook her head. "No, I'm sure I could..." _get a job with my meagre qualifications_ , she thinks, wincing. "Sesshoumaru will be there on the other side once I go back. I'm sure we could work through that together," she mumbled.

"Unless he is not there," a soft utter caught her attention.

Kagome's bones locked and a coldness swept through her. "What do you mean?"

"Oh nothing. Merely that five centuries is a long time. You must be prepared for the possibility that he won't be there, whether it be because of his demise or... _other_  reasons."

The image of Sesshoumaru with another woman came to mind- until she inhales the sound of a deep guttural growl from the other night. Goosebumps rose on her flesh. "He wouldn't do that," she said softly, but a certainty threaded her voice that wasn't there previously.

Inukimi lifted a shoulder, "in any case, you are young. Do not despair if things do not progress as you plan."

Kagome blinked and slowly nodded, curling her hand into her hair. Her fingers twisted into the strands, and her brows drew together. "I'd like to speak to Sesshoumaru now, if that's alright."

The Lady hummed, smiling with her eyes like her son usually did. Kagome smiled outright, grateful for the talk. A somewhat peaceful silence settled over them, until a red and white blur caught the corner of Kagome's eye. The shape kept hopping into view and then disappearing back into the branches of the far off trees, before jumping back up again, getting closer.

"Inuyasha!" She exclaimed.

Her heart jumped as something gained on the shape of him- two twin mounds of earth, large enough to rise higher than that of the trees. Almost like that of an earthquake. The foliage and greenery was thrown off the forms as they advanced. Wings unfolded out from the dirt, and the scales of two grey dragons gleamed in the light as they let out piercing roars. Kagome struggled to stand, reaching out- only to feel Sesshoumaru's warmth at her side. Her hand curled in his sleeve, and she set her jaw.

"W-where did they come from?" She breathed.

"The fool probably disturbed their nest on his way through. Everyone knows not to take that route to the Western keep," Sesshoumaru uttered in low tones, dispassionate gaze watching as Inuyasha bound desperately towards the stronghold, appearing to be cursing all the while.

Sesshoumaru turned, "this one will give orders to General Kaito and the others. Make sure Rin and the pup are safe," he muttered.

Something blossomed in her stomach, "t-the pup?"

He hesitated as though caught, before shaking it off. "The kit, of course. Is that not what this one said?" He then jumped into the air.

Inukimi tapped her pipe, letting it die out as she smiled and helped Kagome to the ground. "I will protect the children. Please see to it that you upset him greatly by interfering and possibly getting injured. It would be delightfully amusing to see his reaction."

Kagome sweat dropped as she grabbed her crutches, hobbling to grab her bow as she feels the ground shake. Distant booms of noise reach her ears, "I don't know if I can promise that, but thanks." She flashed a smile, shouldering her bow and quiver of arrows.

The Lady smiles with her eyes once more, disappearing in a flurry of silken robes.

* * *

 

The demons at the Western stronghold had focused their attention on one dragon, some of them transforming as they tried to tear into it's hide. The other dragon however, which appeared slightly bigger, breached the walls. Debris flew into the air. Chunks of it landed hard into the mansion, crashing through the roof. Flames rose up from several of the buildings as the dragons breathed fire, snarling.

"Kagome!"

She turned on her good heel and breathed out, stopping beside the side of the mansion, drenched in shadow. "You're supposed to be with Lady Inukimi," she scolded Shippo when raced up to her.

"I want to help you instead, please let me! I can fight too," he said, holding his spinning top tight in his hand.

She winced slightly, thinking the illusion toy might not be much help, but she smiled and nodded nonetheless. "Alright, I kind of needed an ally to help me out anyway."

He beamed and followed after her. Kagome ducked behind a stray mound of the roof, that appeared to have been torn off in one chunk. Shippo followed in her shadow, huddling close, though his eyes shone bright and brave. Kagome smiled encouragingly at him, before readying her bow, flinching as a force slammed into the ground further ahead- perhaps the dragons tail.

Shippo yelped, stumbling. Kagome peered out from behind the chunk of debris, seeing the dragon loom close above, snarling loudly. A white blur in the air held its attention as Sesshoumaru sped in close- going for the neck.

A scaled tail whipped out and deflects his blade, sending him backtracking. Kagome's eyes widened,  _the dragons hide is too thick to pierce through._

Sesshoumaru grit his teeth and he moved to the right near her location, making the Dragon's head come into range. Kagome saw her opportunity and drew back her bow, firing. The sailed through the air towards the beasts eyes, but missed by a margin. It bounced harmlessly off, causing the miko to wince. It was difficult to aim while kneeling down.

A thunderous roar soon deafened her ears as a shadow fell over her. Looking up, spittle coated teeth bore down on her.

Squeaking, Kagome grabbed Shippo and forced herself to rise, shouldering her bow while she pushed herself to run- ankle blazing. A bright light shone at her back and the heat of it made sweat break out on her forehead. Just as flames crackle in the air- fur suddenly rushed under her hands. A startled noise escaped her as she was carried away in a single bound. The smell of burning clings to her noise, and Kagome hides her face in the soft fur beneath her for a moment.

"Thanks Sesshoumaru," she breathed out, lifting her head only to still. Orange fur danced in the breeze as she clutched it in her hands. She straddled the creatures back as she glanced further up, seeing two orange triangles for ears.

Kagome felt under her arm and saw no sign of the kit.

"S-shippo?" She murmured.

The fox youkai made a noise as he bound through the air, and Kagome quickly clutched onto his back tighter. He was no bigger than a pony, but she still felt in awe of it, a happy rush filling her. The sound of something igniting to their left had her ducking down, glancing over her shoulder and seeing the dragon's head being hit to the side by a particularly strong force. Sesshoumaru flew after it, eyes blazing.

 _Oh he's angry,_  Kagome winced, glancing at a burning stable where she assumed the dragon's attack had veered off course. Horses screamed from inside while a servant opened it's doors, darting aside as they bolted from within.

She patted Shippo's shoulder, "we have to lead it away from the strong hold. Let's veer round and exit through that gap-" she leaned over his head to point the way, quickly clutching on tight as he jumped through the air in that direction. His tail fanned up behind him. He darted quickly around stray debris and out through the gap in the large wall. Kagome then turns and tries her best to aim, letting her arrow fly at the dragons chest to get the desired reaction as it snarled, fixing it's attention on their fleeing forms.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome called, trying to indicate not to attack as the dragon took the bait, lunging after them.

Sesshoumaru paused mid-air, before following in a brilliant blaze of white. Kagome shouldered her bow again and clung tight to the kitsune as he raced through the forest. "Just a little further," she urged him. Shippo made a noise, pushing himself to move as far as he can. Green eyes widen as he stumbles, only to burst into blue flames. Kagome squeaked, feeling his form shrink beneath her, the flames passing harmlessly over her skin for a moment before they crashed into the ground.

Her cheek grazed the forest floor, until they skidded to a stop. Kagome groaned, blinking down as Shippo's familiar child form as he squirmed. "Ach! Tail, tail!" He whined.

"O-oh, sorry." She lifted her elbow off, cringing apologetically and touching her pulsing ankle. Sensing a change in the air, Kagome quickly grabbed Shippo and threw up an arm- raising a reiki shield. Jaws slammed against it.

The dragon roared with outrage as its mouth hissed with burns. A sharp blow to its cheek sends the creature reeling back, and Sesshoumaru moved in front of the shield, gripping his sword. Kagome lowered her hand, letting the purification dissipate. "Sesshoumaru, gn-" her damn ankle again.

"Are you injured?" He asked quietly, no reprimand in his tone, almost as though he'd been expecting her. She smiled slightly.

"No, I'm fine. I have an idea though. Can you use your whip thingy and wrap it around the dragon's jaw? Just hold it steady for me while I go for the eyes. Then you go for the inside of the mouth when the time is right."

Sesshoumaru glanced at her and nodded slowly, "whip... thingy?" He uttered flatly, arching a brow.

She giggled weakly even as the ground shook, the dragon hissing and righting itself. "You heard me, Mr. Fancy footwork," she smiled. Sesshoumaru hummed, dodging as claws swipe out at him. Shippo held onto Kagome's leg, grunting as he tried to help her stand again. She grit her teeth and leaned against a tree for support, lining up to shoot. Sesshoumaru lashed out a green whip of light, wrapping it around the dragon's muzzle. With a tug, it's jaw was snapped shut. The dragon soon struggled with alarm.

Kagome made a noise as the high angle of the shot made her lean back, needing to plant her feet lest she lose her balance. "Shippo, I need you to transform again, into a teenager this time- or me. I need you tall enough to support my back."

He whimpered, "I-I don't know if I can do it again. My youki levels.."

"You can, don't worry," Kagome tried to soothe, her arms starting to shake slightly.

"Kagome-" Sesshoumaru growled, struggling to hold the squirming dragon in place. Shippo squeaked and in a burst of blue light, tried to transform. The flames soon fizzled out. "I-I can't!"

Kagome's eyes widened, weakening slightly, until she felt palms rest against her back, urging her to arch it. She didn't argue, and let the arrow fly. It soared, coated in a blaze of pink light, landing straight in the Dragon's eye. Sesshoumaru let the whip dissolve just as the beast cried out, opening its jaws wide with pain.

The Daiyoukai then jumped up- plunging Bakusaiga into its open jaws and up through the roof of its mouth, angling the blade to skewer through the head. A wail of agony escaped it. The beast shuddered violently. Its large head started to fall to the side. Sesshoumaru pulled his sword free, leaping away just as the dragons neck gave. There was a heavy, sickening thud that shook the earth as the dragon fell down dead.

"Fuck. What the hell- I take my eyes off you for two seconds." A gruff voice muttered.

Kagome jolted and turned her head. "Inuyasha," she exclaimed, realising now who held her up. He tsked, frowning at Sesshoumaru, who landed gracefully, flicking his blade free from blood.

"You realise this attack was your doing, whelp?" Sesshoumaru uttered dryly. "Why are you here?"

He bristled, gesturing to the giant corpse not three feet away. "I helped bring them down though, you bastard! You see the other one around? No! Cause I took care of it."

Sesshoumaru hummed dispassionately, while Kagome patted Inuyasha's shoulder. "N-none the less, it's great to see you," she smiled, easing down carefully to sit, pulling a shaking Shippo into her arms and hugging him. She murmured words of praise and apologised, stroking his hair.

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably and tsked.

"You know, I think you're looking weird," Shippo sniffed, rubbing his eye as he blinked up at Inuyasha. "You're all pale."

Kagome nodded in agreement, "is everything okay?"

The Hanyou scoffed and glanced away, limbs tense. He glanced at Sesshoumaru again, as though wanting him to leave, but Kagome set her jaw. "Inuyasha, anything you say to me, can be said in-front of him too."

Inuyasha's ears flatten, and he growled as Sesshoumaru innocently scratched her bite marks on his neck.

"Fine, shit..." he grumbled, slowly turning his gaze to Kagome and looking conflicted. Her brows drew together as his hands ball into loose fists that started to shake.

 _Something's wrong._  Inuyasha had only looked so pale and shaken a handful of times. She shifted, reaching out to brace herself against the tree and rise, when a warmth wraps around her waist. Kagome rose, leaning slightly into Sesshoumaru without looking up at him while he held her waist. Inuyasha ran a hand through his hair and sighed heavily, eyes set on the floor.

"I went to visit your family. Ya know...I do that sometimes. A-anyway..." he trailed off, raising dark golden eyes slowly, tiredly. "You gotta go back through the well. Your family...they need you right now."

Kagome jolted and paled. "W-what? What's wrong?" She breathed.

"...Grandpa died."


	8. Mourning Mortals

Her legs had given out beneath her, though Kagome did not faint. In fact she remained lucid to the very real stabbing pain through her heart, if her scent was anything to go by, Sesshoumaru surmised. She hadn't really responded after the subsequent crying and numbness, seemingly lost to painful memories as the world kept turning without her. Sesshoumaru had carried her back to the stronghold and brought her to a new room, since their own needed repairs.

Shippo wanted to follow her in, but Inuyasha had grabbed him by the tail and dragged him away.

Sesshoumaru had given orders to remove the dragon carcasses and start the repairs, but remained with her in the room.

"You should...go and oversee the damage."

Burning gold glanced down at her as she lay curled on her side, hands drawn up to her chest. "It is fine."

Her cheeks looked sore, stained with red blotches from crying. " _I_  should...go. Mom and Souta probably need me."

When he remained silent, she blinked tiredly up and him. Unreadable eyes observed her, a slight softness to them, despite their intensity. Kagome bit her lip and drew herself up on the furs, reaching for him. Being wrapped in warm silk only made her burrow further into the security he offered, into the place where she didn't have to do or say anything. She held onto him tightly and inhaled his scent, her own calming. Sesshoumaru watched her silently, for the first time experiencing something he never thought he would.

He felt strangely inept.

The Killing Perfection had lived up to his name and slain many, including countless mortals- fathers and husbands alike. He'd given no more thought to them than one would a moth wilting in the dark or crunching under boot. They died so quickly, easily compared to he, that were it not for Rin and now the Miko, he would never have acknowledged them at all.

"What is...cardiac arrest?" He asked, testing the words on his tongue. Inuyasha had struggled to say them earlier too, though perhaps for different reasons.

Kagome inhaled sharply, causing his claws to twitch. He should not have spoken.

"It- it's when our hearts suddenly malfunction and stop pumping blood around our bodies. When our hearts stop pumping blood, the brain is starved of oxygen. T-then we fall unconscious and stop breathing."

Golden eyes widen, a chill running down his spine. "Your very hearts can kill you from within? Simply by stopping?"

She squeezed him slightly and gave a weak chuckle. "Yeah. We don't need to get impaled by claws or withered by old age or illness to die. It just happens sometimes, but can be triggered by a bunch of stuff like our diet." She paused for a moment, "but then there's freaky stuff like having a brain hemorrhage, or spontaneous human combustion-"

Suddenly appearing to read the room, she looked up. He'd become very stiff against her, eyes flitting over her body as though trying to see any signs of weakening. She smiled tiredly, "let's talk about something else."

His hand settled atop her head, stroking gently. "This one does not know what you require."

"There's not really a cure-all for grief. I-it just helps to have your loved ones around you. Then you're not alone." She rested her cheek against his chest, exhaling. Silence engulfed them as her fingers clenched and relaxed in the furs beneath them, his natural calm working wonders for her frazzled state.

"Tell me of him," came his deep baritone.

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and shuddered violently, "h-he's stupidly eccentric and talks- talked...about history stuff all the time. Thinks he knows everything about demons. But he...he cares about me and Souta, I even kind of felt like he was my kooky Papa. Probably sounds strange," she murmured, continuing to talk about him in present tense. Sesshoumaru did not correct her.

Her lips moved up to press against the mating mark on his neck, feather light. The bite marks looked to have bruised, the purplish magenta taking on an almost semi circle form. Like a sunset.

He parted her clothing- though this time not to illicit desire, instead brushing his thumb lingeringly over the crescent moon hiding beneath.

Claws dragged through her hair, calloused palms stroking down along her trembling spine.

* * *

 

She only managed to stall for time another hour before Inuyasha returned.

In a way, he'd willingly made himself the bad guy, the tough love. Kagome knew that, could tell from the lowered ears pressed tight to his skull that he hated every second he barked for her to leave.

"They need you dammit. You can't just bury your head in the sand!"

When she didn't shout or bluster, only nodding numbly, the Hanyou's guilt and worry only doubled. Sesshoumaru glared at him, eyes narrowing into slits, but Kagome put her hand on his arm.

"You're right. And I'm sorry, Inuyasha. You rushed here to tell me but I've taken so long..." she trailed off, grip tightening around her crutches. "I just...needed to recharge. Let's go now."

Sesshoumaru felt her bite marks on his neck pulse, ebbing and flowing as her emotions tore at her. He carried the miko without another word, rising up into the air in a flurry of white silks.

And that was how Kagome found herself standing before the Bone Eater's Well.

The Daiyoukai stood quiet and watchful at her side, staring into the dark depths with thin lips. His dislike for it was palpable, and her hand reached out to squeeze his.

"Funerals and stuff afterwards can take awhile. I'm not sure how many days I'll be, so..."

He gave a curt nod. "This one will not linger, but should you return-"

"I'll send for you and wait at the village," she finished for him, smiling tiredly despite it all. He hummed, hesitating to relinquish her hand and instead turning to her.

"Kagome. This one cannot know with certainty, but my double may be there, on the other side."

She blinked, thrown. In all the bombardment of information, she hadn't even stopped to consider that. Her hand reached up to touch her bite marks as he continued.

"If this is so, you should accept the elixir and return to me once you're ready." Sharp eyes fixed on her face while various emotions crossed it.

"Oi! Don't you think whatever it is you're yappin' about could wait until AFTER this stuff? Her damn Grandpa just died and you're talkin' about something else?" Inuyasha piped up, leaning against a tree not too far away.

Sesshoumaru's jaw locked, glancing at him with a cold expression, "silence whelp."

 _He's just trying to cover all possibilities, but..._  Kagome thinks to herself, reaching out to grasp Sesshoumaru's shoulder. It had the desired effect as his attention fell back to her. "If I do that...we don't know if that's leaving your future self alone after 500 years."

His gaze was stony and unsympathetic. Her heart leapt in her chest, "I-I can't think about the schematics of time travel right now. We don't know if this works on Back to the Future Logic, I can't wrap my head around alternate timeline implications right now," she rambled, uncaring as her reference flew right over his head. His arm slid around her waist and tightened, until she was rocked forward on her crutches and feeling lips crash onto hers.

Inhaling sharply, Kagome soon melted against his mouth- his teeth catching her bottom lip and biting down briefly. Heat flushed down to her toes. Her fingers climbed from his chest to his shoulders, soon burying themselves in the hair at the nape of his neck, combing through the long strands. His tongue brushed inside her mouth and she squeaked, realising they were being beyond rude with Inuyasha right there, though he appeared to be ignoring them.

Trying to pull away, Kagome growled when he held fast- nipping his lip.

Braking away, she blushed slightly. "I'll heavily consider it," she mumbled, tightening her arms around his neck. "Don't worry, I'll be back in two weeks tops."

"Hn, this one is not worried."

 _I am_ , she chose not to say, kissing him briefly once more before leaning away. Sesshoumaru released her waist but surprised her by turning to look at Inuyasha.

"You will go as well," he muttered lowly.

Inuyasha blinked, mirroring her shocked expression but quickly scoffing. "Keh, was gonna anyway. Not like you have a say."

"Be nice," Kagome sighed, turning to face the Bone Eater's well as the Hanyou strode forward. He wrapped an arm around her waist, while she glanced over her shoulder at Sesshoumaru. His expression remained unreadable, but she forced a small smile and touched her shoulder briefly.

Gold flickered. His hand rose to skim sharp claws over his neck, making her heart do a funny thing in her chest.

Inuyasha jumped up, lifting her and the crutches with him. Their forms disappeared into the depths of the well, scents disappearing soon after.

Being enveloped in Mama Higuarshi's arms had been both cathartic and gut-wrenchingly painful. Kagome had burst into a fresh set of tears, hugging her close. When Souta had joined them they'd turned into a barber quartet of wailing, crying humans. She could sense Inuyasha somewhere behind her, deeply uncomfortable. His ears remained pressed back against his skull the entire time, even when they'd gone inside to chat while preparing the wake.

"We rushed him to hospital but it was so quick. One moment he was here and the next..." her mother had explained softly.

"Was he in pain, in the end?" Kagome murmured.

"I-it's hard to say honey, but I saw him. He looked very peaceful. Just like he was sleeping," Mama Higurashi forced a smile, smoothing the edges and wrinkles as always. No pain or sadness was allowed in their house. Kagome could tell the strain of keeping up that facade was starting to take it's toll.

"I'll help with everything that needs doing- the arrangements for the funeral. Just anything, mom. Please know you can rely on me," she said seriously.

"Thank you, sweetheart. I think your Auntie will be here soon to help too, don't worry."

Kagome nodded slowly as she continued tugging on some black clothes, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

It was in the early hours of the morning that Kagome first realised that the present Sesshoumaru hadn't been waiting for her in the Well House, and for that, she felt grateful. There was too much going on to add _that_  craziness to the mix. Flopping onto her pink bed, she sighed heavily, searching for a certain energy outside.

"Inuyasha," she called softly.

The window slid open. Hearing a shuffling, she felt his very slight weight rest against the side of her bed, sitting on the floor. "What?" He grunted.

"You can sleep in here like old times you know. It's not a big deal."

"Keh. Maybe not to you, but your hubby might have a thing to say about it," he grumbled, laying down on his side none the less, facing away from her as she looked at the wall. "How come you haven't told them about him, anyway?"

"T-they know I'm dating him," she said defensively, soon sighing. "Come on, I can't bring up getting essentially married while this is going on."

"Guess so," he grunted, closing his eyes. "You all alright?"

Sensing the genuine concern behind his gruff persona, she hugged her pillow and hummed. "Not really, but we're dealing with it. Sorry, I know our blubbering must be hurting your ears."

"Don't be dumb, dumbass," he pillowed his cheek against his palm, nose twitching. "So...it's over now."

"No. That was just the wake. It's the proper funeral tomorrow." Kagome squeezed the pillow tighter, imagining it was mokomoko.

She felt incredibility grateful when he didn't comment on her tears soaking into the material.

* * *

 

A week passed.

They'd had Grandpa's funeral on an ironically beautiful day. He'd been dressed in his best clothes to be cremated.

The seven days had been a good amount of time to get things organised. They hadn't much family, but what few who had attended gave condolence money to help with the expenses. But it still hadn't been enough to cover the whole thing.

Mama, Souta and herself had found three packages hidden under Grandpa's bed, meant for each one of them individually. Mama had received a beautiful traditional calligraphy set, and recalled that she'd wanted to buy one for awhile. Souta found a bundle intended to pay for his tuition fees in the future, though he'd offered to use it to help with the funeral. Mama's voice had sharpened then, declining.

"What did you get Kagome?" He'd asked her.

Kagome touched the package wrapped in brown paper. It pressed down like there was something soft underneath, perhaps a kimono, but Kagome theorised it would be miko robes.

"I uh...I'm not sure. I'll open it later," she'd forced a smile, before hurrying to go finish the chores.

A picture of the deceased had been placed at the family altar in the household, and following the memorial services, Kagome had been all but wiped out. Too tired to think or mourn.

It was when the second week passed and began to leak into the third that it happened.

Inuyasha had been living off ramen noddles and not complained all that much, considering. But finally home sickness got to him. Hugging him tight, for the first time in a long while- bridging a gap Kagome had tried not to be aware of, she'd smiled genuinely at him. "Tell Sesshoumaru that I'll be there tomorrow, I need to make sure the memorial goes up okay."

He nodded and awkwardly patted her back, ears flicking. "See ya soon."

Waving him away, Kagome watched as he ruffled Souta's hair in passing, rushing towards the Well House. She tested her leg for what felt the hundredth time that day, standing upright on two legs. She'd finally rid herself of the crutches, and smiled to herself because of it. No more stiff cramping hands from holding the grips or aching ankle. It was still a slight bit fragile, but Kagome dismissed it as a habit from her reflexes to try and ease off it.

"When's Inuyasha coming back?" Her brother asked, grinning as he kicked a ball towards her.

She caught it under her previously injured foot and playfully turned, kicking the ball back with a bounce. "No idea, kiddo. He's been here for nearly three weeks, I'm sure he's eager to get away at this point-" a loud yell caught her attention, before his red and white form sped towards them. "Or maybe not?"

"Kagome!" The Hanyou burst, landing in front of her in a billow of red robes. His golden eyes were wide and panicked.

Her stomach plummeted. _No, not again._  "What's wrong?"

"The fucking Well ain't opening!"

* * *

 

They say bad things come in threes.

If her ankle nearly breaking had been one, and Grandpa's death the second, then surely the well's sudden closure again was the third. The how and the why frustrated Inuyasha more than it had her. She patiently listened as he ranted and raved about it, a very clear worry in his eyes. Kagome however, just sat, cast adrift. Sesshoumaru was not there to anchor her. She couldn't recharge. The most she could do was touch her shoulder and inspect the crescent moon on her flesh. It hadn't faded, which assured her somewhat and remained the only reason to hope their circumstances might change.

But present Sesshoumaru did not arrive either.

"Where the fuck is he, anyway?" Inuyasha grunted, pacing up and down her bedroom while she hugged her pillow on the bed.

"He wouldn't just ignore us. There has to be a good reason." Her hazy eyes drifted around her room, grazing the puzzle boxes she'd meant to give him, the children's toys for Rin and Shippo. She looked at the package Grandpa had left for her, sitting innocently on the desk, and felt her heart lurch.

"Maybe he lost track of time trying to wrestle out that stick shoved up his ass. It's not like he'd care about- hey!" Inuyasha jumped when she suddenly stood. "W-what's up with you?"

Kagome exhaled, curling her hand into a fist. "I'm going to go look for him," she muttered. She'd wasted time, she realised. Not on Grandpa's funeral, no, before that. Arguing with Sesshoumaru about mortality or monogamy. She'd let her worries and emotions overtake her then, but faced with sitting there, stewing in loneliness- her heart cried out for action.

Turning on her heel, Kagome raced from of the room, out the house- down the shrine steps. The simple act of running felt amazing to her legs.

"Hey!" A voice called behind her. Kagome stopped at the bottom of the stairs to see Inuyasha clear them in a single bound, landing beside her. "I'm coming too, dumbass."

She smiled and reached to grab one of the white ears perched atop his head, "not without your hat- dumbass." She pinched it, causing him to yelp, before letting go. "I'll try the city downtown. You check this area first and see if you can sense anything. See you later!"

Inuyasha grunted, watching her leave, black hair dancing wildly behind her. His brows furrowed.

Kagome hurried down the streets, following them into the denser parts of the city, spreading out her reiki.  _I want to see you_ , she thought, and became ashamed that it wasn't Grandpa she was thinking of

Her shoulder pulsed, and she tried to think of it as guiding her. Maybe if she pushed herself harder and harder, some of her desperation might reach him, wherever he was.

_Please, I want to see you!_

Yet no matter how far she stretched her reiki, spreading it thin throughout the city- all she caught was the faint flicker of Inuyasha's presence.

She ran until her legs and lungs burned, until the air began to feel thin. Stumbling to a stop, Kagome panted, feeling a few passerby's bump into her shoulders as they carried on with their busy days. Looking around wildly for a sign- anything at all- a hint of red and white, or gold. The lush, fluid, exciting brush of his youki,  _anything_ \- Kagome stopped.

Catching sight of herself in a store window, she slowly touched her black clothes. Still in mourning.

Guilt swamped her.

_"Why don't you open the package that Grandpa left for you?" Mama Higurshi had asked._

_"I...I don't know," she'd admitted, hugging her legs. "Maybe because...once it's gone, that's it. I'm not going to get another present from him. And I just-"_

Kagome remembered her mother's soft comforting touch on her shoulder. The mating mark had pulsed underneath, hidden by her clothes.

_"Was Grandpa ever angry or sad because of me?"_

_Warm brown eyes became concerned. "What makes you say that, honey?"_

_"B-because I wasn't here- never here. I was always so busy in the feudal era. I'm so sorry, Mom."_

Kagome stood among the sea of people she was supposed to belong to. It was not lost on her that she was still doing it. Still looking for a way, a solution to escape the modern world again. And despite her Mother's assurances, Kagome felt like a stray puzzle piece trying to fit into a separate jigsaw.

So when a gentle- cripplingly familiar youki brushed her cold cheek, Kagome's head rose. Her heart squeezed. Soberly making her way through the crowds, she followed it until stopping at the bottom of Higurashi's shrine steps.

Despite the guilt it caused her, Kagome felt intrinsically that she couldn't ever ignore the Daiyoukai. Even if she wanted to spend time with her family and be there for them, something hooked into her and wouldn't let go as she scaled the stairs. The youki led her inside her house, up the stairs and to the threshold of her room once more. Opening her door with her heart thundering fast, her eyes fell to Grandpa's present on the desk.

Youki coated it, emanating out, as though he'd touched it and let slip just a little energy to grab her attention. Glancing around, there was no sign of Sesshoumaru, but a part of her felt like he'd been standing there. In her humble little room, surrounded by pink. The mental image almost made her smile.

Kagome smoothed her hands over the plump package, sighing heavily but setting her shoulders. She'd put it off for long enough. Tearing into the crisp brown paper, she ripped it aside to expose pure white material. Miko robes, as she'd anticipated- except, no. Miko robes didn't bare such a crest. Bringing the clothing out and holding it up, her stomach dropped. Ice shot through her veins.

"Oh Grandpa,” she murmured. Her hands shook a little as she held Sesshoumaru's signature red and white silks.

They were pristine, having been kept in mint condition. How they'd come to be in Grandpa's possession or why he'd kept them went unanswered. Kagome distantly wondered these things, but was distracted by the familiarity of the clothing.

Bringing the material closer, she rested her cheek against it's rich softness. Tears pricked her eyes and Kagome hid them- burying her face in the clothing.

It didn't smell of him. Pale fingers clutched tighter, hugging the silks to her. In another act of impulse, she slid her arms through it's sleeves and wrapped herself up in something so painfully his. She clutched the parting over her chest and exhaled. Why hadn't he stayed to see her?

A flicker of something caught her attention, small but growing. Pink light spilled out from the clothes, brushing along her skin almost like her reiki. It filled the room until everything bled away, drowned out by the soft colour.

Kagome felt herself be plunged into pink tinted waters.

Blue eyes widened as her lungs protested. She instinctively searched for the surface amidst the sea of pink and floating bubbles. Looking below, past her feet, Kagome instantly pushed herself to swim down, seeing a bright circle of light beckon her closer. Energy flitted around her, feeling similar to when she'd floated through the well. White silk caressed her legs as she swam, desperately kicking them while her sleeves lifted up past her elbows. She struggled to push herself on, holding her breath and clawing through the water until she broke the surface.

Breathing in gulps of air greedily, Kagome peeled back the black locks plastered to her face, blinking and glancing around.

Open countryside greeted her, bathed in the warm colours of sunset. A forest lay behind her. Hope dared leap into her heart and Kagome eagerly pulled herself out of the river she found herself in. Breathing out, she steadied herself before standing, hearing water drip down from her soaked clothes onto the grass beneath her toes. Seeing a familiar village in the distance, Kagome took off instantly in it's direction. Old fashioned huts, horses and carts, rice fields. Even the same hill leading up into Inuyasha's forest.

Barely containing her tears and not questioning a thing, Kagome bolted through the village entrance. Bursting into Kaede's hut, startled gold eyes met hers.

"...Kagome."

Sesshoumaru stared, expression frozen with shock.

She raced forward, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his chest. "I'm back. I- I was so worried when the well stopped working, but you're really here."

Breathing in his scent, she barely noticed that he remained stiff. His clawed hand settled on the back of her head, stroking slowly, as though he were only just registering her. His body then seemed to cave in on itself and he wrapped strong arms around her, pulling her in almost painfully close. Her bones protested but Kagome didn't care, lips crumpling into a fragile smile.

Hearing footsteps behind her, Kagome turned her cheek just slightly to see grey hair and miko robes. "Oh Kaede!" She sniffed and pulled away, rubbing her eyes. "I'm sorry I was gone a little longer than planned, but I'm here now-"

"Lady Kagome?" Came a different voice than she was used to from the old woman.

Kagome frowned and rubbed her eyes again, blinking away the tears to see a brown gaze staring at her. Laughter lines creased her face, while crows feet dotted the sides of her eyes. This was not the weathered Keade.

"Um, hello. Who's this?" Kagome glanced over her shoulder to look at Sesshoumaru, whose hand found the small of her back. His lips drew into a thin, grim line.

"You have been away for some time," he said quietly.

"I don't understand, I was only gone three weeks-"

"Grandma Rin, Grandma Rin!" Some children ran into the hut, clutching at the woman's hands.

Kagome blinked and felt horror shoot into her heart. The old woman met her gaze and smiled sheepishly, giving that same bright look, like human sunshine. A few daisies had been twisted into her grey hair.

Rin's smile turned a little sad and sympathetic as the colour drained from the shikon miko's face. "I think it's been a little longer than three weeks, Lady Kagome. More like 50 years."

Kagome stared, feeling warm, steady palms support her back just as they had before.

Perhaps bad things come in Fours.


	9. Rapid Rainfall

Rin's words didn't sink in right away. Shock thrummed through Kagome enough to ask, "What do you mean?"- but she barely understood how to feel. Had she really comprehended what had been said? How did you react to a gap of 50 years? Her throat clogged. "Then...Kaede?" She asked hoarsely, already knowing the answer. Life expectancy wasn't exactly high in the Feudal Era. The old nostalgic look in Rin's eyes gave her away.

"Oh." Kagome blinked, wondering why she wasn't crying. An absence pulsed heavy and low in her chest. "So, Sango and Miroku?" That heaviness became a stone when Rin looked at her sadly. "Shippo?" Her voice became high and thin, head whipping to Sesshoumaru desperately now.

Thankfully, he did not break her heart. "He is at the Western Keep," his voice was quiet and soft.

"A-ah, gotcha. That's good then," she gave a giggle.  _Why am I laughing?_  Half of her friendship circle was dead.

Rin shared a glance with Sesshoumaru. "Why don't you sit down, Lady Kagome?" Rin invited gently.

In a haze, Kagome did as she was told. Sesshoumaru sat close beside her, his presence keeping her grounded. After shooing away the children that kept asking their Grandmother who the strange lady was, Rin took a seat opposite them. She grunted quietly as her stiff joints clicked, composing herself slowly. Kagome's brows drew together and she wordlessly started to help prepare the tea.

"We've missed you," Rin said quietly.

The stone in her stomach travelled up Kagome's windpipe, becoming a lump in her throat. "What...happened?" She asked faintly.

"Why the well shut, I do not know. Miroku theorised that too much of it's magic had been used over the years and it must have ran dry."

Kagome nodded slightly, lost in thought while the tea started to boil over the irori.

"They would not want you to be sad, Lady Kagome." Rin's aged, gentle voice lured her out of her musings as the woman grasped the pot and poured the contents into a cup. Kagome numbly accepted it and took a sip, not really noticing it burn her tongue.

"It's just...a lot to take in. I mean, I always knew in my time- the future, that they were all long gone but..." it felt different.  _Here_  was where they were meant to be. They were all supposed to be happy and alive, living out their happily ever after.

Rin made a sympathetic noise, glancing at the hut entrance when small shadows appeared. The children from before peered around the threshold, looking at Kagome curiously.

"T-they uh...called you Grandma," Kagome smiled weakly at them, two boys and one girl. The older woman sighed and gave a frown at them, which looked a little forced. Even the years couldn't force Rin's face to be grumpy.

"Yes, they're my sons. He's off farming at the moment. I married Kohaku, you remember him don't you?"

Kagome's hand rested on the tatami mat as she tried to steady herself. Right, children. Marriage. Rin's life had already gone by in a single flash. Taking a long swig of the tea, she started when something warm covered her fingers. Glancing up, she met Sesshoumaru's tawny gaze.

They were achingly familiar eyes. The same ones she'd looked into just a few weeks ago. He had no extra lines or wrinkles, no visible change. And yet a weight that hadn't been there before seemed prevalent.

 _50 years_ , Kagome thought with amazement. Her hand reached up slowly to touch some silver stands of hair, pushing them back behind his ear. The action revealed his neck. Strong puncture marks of blunt teeth were revealed.  _My mark's still there._

She didn't realise tears had filled her eyes until Sesshoumaru grasped her hand in his hair and brought it to his lips. Feeling him press lingering, hard kisses to her palm, Kagome exhaled shakily.

"I think you two need some alone time. Please come back once you've sorted what you need to," Rin suggested. Heat flushed over Kagome's face. The Daiyoukai inclined his head to her and stood, walking out of the hut without a backwards glance.

The miko was a little less graceful, standing on shaking legs and rubbing her arms. "Um, okay. Thanks for the tea...Rin," it felt difficult to say. Though her warm brown eyes were the same, everything else refused to align in her mind as Rin.

The moment Kagome stepped outside the hut, her wrist was grabbed. She gasped as a strong force pulled her under the shadows around the side of the structure. Bathed in shade, Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru. The moment his hands went to her waist- she'd wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in the crook of it. He pulled her in until their bodies were pressed tight against one another. She heard him inhale her hair- warm breath fanning over her ear.

"You have not changed."

"Neither have you," she mumbled, leaning up on her tiptoes to gather more of him to her. "I-I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened, but I couldn't make it back. And Inuyasha- oh crap! Inuyasha is still in the future!" She gaped, trying to pull away but finding herself stuck.

Claws raked over her scalp lightly. "Do not think of that for now...just come," he muttered. An orb of light closed around them, and Kagome felt her feet be lifted from the earth. Wind raced past them, until it began to slow, teasing at her hair. The light receded, and Kagome glanced around, finding them before another cave. Her cheeks warmed again.

Wait a second- that tea had tasted familiar.

Humiliation swamped her as she realised it had been contraceptive tea. _Rin, what the heck!_

Sesshoumaru barely gave her a moment to adjust to the thought of the woman essentially giving them birth control- before their forms blurred and her back hit the pile of furs. Sesshoumaru's nose buried in her neck, taking long, slow exhales. Blue eyes widened slightly and vague shame washed over her. Whether or not he wanted to have sex with her, it was obvious that base desires were not at the forefront of his mind.

Her hands smoothed over his head, combing her fingers through his hair and brushing her thumb over a pointed ear. He made a low noise and pressed kisses to the underside of her jaw. He soon tugged the white silk covering her aside and loosened her blouse enough to bare her shoulder. His teeth scraped lightly over the crescent moon marking her skin- lips lingering on it.

"I've missed you," Kagome mumbled, despite the gap for her only being two weeks.

The sound of the wind whipping through dense trees outside the cave picked up. It started as a gentle roar and rose in waves into a soft, singing wail.

He shifted to look at her. The crescent moon on her shoulder pulsed with a phantom ache. And then he smiled, chin lifting, eyes softening.

"50 years..." he trailed off, smoothing deadly hands over her, trying to assure himself she was there.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, eyes widening when his lips suddenly pressed to hers. He tasted just as before- sharp but warm. Kagome kissed him in return, arching her back and holding him closer. He pulled a hair's breadth away, magenta lids closed.

Sensing he was wrestling with something, her brows drew together. "What's wrong?"

"This is my doing."

Kagome blinked, touching his cheek. "What are you talking about?"

"The well closing...it was by my hand."

The information bounced around without comprehension in her mind. Suddenly words were falling from her mouth as her mind raced to keep up.

"Why? W-what? Why the- I don't understand." The gravity of his actions were hitting her now. He was the reason. He'd admitted it so quickly. Her hand pulled away from his face. "What the hell made you decide to do that?" Memories of Kaede, Sango, Miroku assaulted her. All that time lost. All the memories never made.

The emotions bubbling up inside her burst like a dam. "How could you not ask me?! That wasn't your decision to make!" Kagome yelled, tears pricking her eyes. For a moment, her Grandpa flashed in her mind's eye. "Sesshoumaru, I-I wasn't even able to say goodbye!"

"...Cardiac Arrest," he uttered in a hushed tone.

She stopped. "What?"

His eyes were suddenly foreign and removed from her. The reality of his age came crashing down, ancient inhumanity stared back at her. "Cardiac Arrest. That was a large reason for why. After you were gone, I began to think more on your mortality."

Kagome shifted beneath him, sliding herself out from under him. He allowed her to, rocking back to sit on his heels.

She touched her mouth, feeling like the comfort she'd just taken with him had turned to ash. "This is just like with Grandpa. It's- it's so quick. I didn't have a chance to..."

A striped wrist caught her eye as he reached toward her- Kagome lurched back.

"Stay back!" She snapped, pausing when an unnamed emotion flashed in his eyes. Kagome stood, holding her arms as waves of hurt rolled over her. She couldn't tell if it was his or her own. "I appreciate you telling me this before- before we-" she swallowed. She'd be feeling like crap if they'd had sex only to learn this. Sesshoumaru stood silently, face unreadable.

"Just...leave me alone for a little while," Kagome mumbled. She didn't want him to go. This changed land looked different. She was a stranger to both times now, past and present. Sesshoumaru was the only familiar thing in it and yet she was sending him away.

"Don't," he said sharply, a sudden bite of desperation in his voice. She'd never heard it from him before, not ever. "You may despise me as you please, fight me if you wish. But you cannot send me away."

"Well you decided without me that I'd never see my friends again, so I kinda need some space!" She growled, turning on her heel and storming away out of the cave. Reiki crackled in the air, trailing in her wake. An awful, aching pulse skittered inwards from her mating mark- stabbing pins deep into her heart.

* * *

Kagome didn't exactly know what she was doing or where she was going. Too much was happening too fast. She felt like the world's axis was off kilter. Walking through the village felt sobering and lonely. Sango and Miroku's hut had been taken down, a stable taking its place. There were more huts and progress than before, with a new well, watermill and rebuilt structures. She could point out the things that had changed or stayed the same- the two images not quite aligning on her mind.

She found herself standing by a river that had been dug in, taking a detour from the main one that ran through Inuyasha's forest. Lost in thought, she vaguely sensed Sesshoumaru's youki in the far off bushes, over on the other side of the water, but she ignored him. Exhaling, she started when happy shrieks filled the air. Five children raced along the bank, their sleeves tied back. One of them lost their footing- yelping as they crashed to the ground and tumbled from the incline into the water. Kagome gasped, seeing how deep it went, and readied herself to dive. But the boy came back up. He tread water, pouting as the others laughed.

Kagome blinked and straightened, breath catching when a more teenaged girl suddenly copied her stance. No, it was a more perfected dive into the water, but it was unmistakable. Knees bent, arms laid out forward, fingers pointed towards the water and pushing off. It was a modem day dive. When the girl resurfaced, Kagome cleared her throat.

"Excuse me, where did you learn to dive like that?" She asked. The girl hummed, treading water. "From my mama. She said a miko taught her how to do it. Pretty, huh?" She grinned. Kagome nodded faintly.

"Oh, I see. W-what's your grandmother called?"

"Miyuki. Why?"

Kagome felt slightly colder. One of the pupils she'd taught to swim had been called Miyuki. A small girl with a rounded face and bright eyes.

Excusing herself, she hugged her arms, walking out of the village without direction.  _I guess I... did make some difference here then, without the shikon miko title. Even if it was small._

Still, the short passage of time for her in comparison was unnerving. Her feet led her to a steep hill, where a few graves were dotted around. Something sank heavy and low in her stomach. She approached slower, reluctant. An older man was there, tending to one of the graves. She left him be and searched the plaques.

She found Kaede fairly quickly.

The ashes been buried alongside everyone else's, as a symbol of how the miko was one of the people. Kagome felt...nothing. An absence weighed inside her, but it felt like a strangers grave. Surely...all her friends were just on vacation, and they'd come back soon? Feeling a tap on her shoulder, she turned to see the old man offering her a few flowers.

"Thank you," Kagome smiled weakly. Taking them, she kneeled and placed the flowers on the grave, saying a small prayer.

"I thought it was you, Lady Kagome."

She looked up at the old man. His grey hair was pulled into a ponytail. Searching his face, much like she had with Rin, it was easier to look past the wrinkles a second time.

"...Kohaku?"

He smiled warmly and gestured to the grave he'd been tending to. "Rin mentioned you might come. They're over here," he said gently. Kagome rose and followed him at a sedate pace, horror creeping into her expression when she read the names.

Miroku and Sango were side by side. It seemed the Demon slayer had passed first, with her husband following a month later. Pressing a hand to her mouth, tears pricked her eyes. A small, animistic cry built in her throat, muffled in escape.  _I can't do this. I can't_ -

Her shoulder was ceased, before Kagome found herself sobbing into Sesshoumaru's chest. She buried her face into him, uncaring about her anger for the moment. It took awhile for her to notice that her mark was blazing on her shoulder, biting into her skin with aching pain. As Sesshoumaru held her close, she felt something pat her head.

"They wouldn't want you to be upset, my Lady." Kohaku uttered. Kagome sniffed and turned slightly to look at him. Something soft nudged against her ankle, and Kagome glanced down, finding Kirara purring against her leg. The miko made a noise and swallowed hard, clearing her throat.

"D-do you...have any more flowers?" She croaked.

He smiled kindly and nodded.

After laying flowers down for her friends, Kagome followed Kohaku back to the hut, flanked by Sesshoumaru. They didn't speak, and it occurred to her to ask about the past 50 years for him. They were...Mates, after all. But the moment she saw Rin again, she stumbled forward and hugged the old woman. Her thoughts scattered like disturbed petals.

She sat in Rin's hut afterwards, nursing another cup of tea in her hands. Rin seemed to like busying herself while she talked.

"Sango taught a lot of self defence classes after raising her children," Rin mused. "Both for men and women alike. But I feel like we've gotten a little complacent without her. After all, no demon or samurai bother us with Lord Sesshoumaru around. I hope a few people remember her teachings."

"Our children and theirs certainly do," Kohaku chuckled, sitting beside his wife.

Kagome looked between the two, sensing Sesshoumaru's presence close to her side. He hadn't said anything, but she didn't send him away.

"Miroku helped on the land and became quite a key figure of the village. His knowledge guided us well during tougher times of drought or storm damage."

Kagome nodded, inwardly proud of both her friends. "So um, how did this-" she gestured to the minimal space between the spouses. "Happen?"

Rin blinked and smiled broadly, glancing away. Kagome's eyes widened when what looked like a slight blush dusted the old woman's cheeks. She didn't think it were possible to embarrass an old person.

"Let's see...how old was I?"

"Seventeen." Sesshoumaru uttered, tone slightly sour.

Rin laughed and waved it off as Kohaku winced. "That's right. Kohaku had been away from the village living as a lone demon slayer for about five years. He's a few years older than me, so well...when I saw him again it was a little flustering."

Kohaku scratched his cheek, petting the nekomata next to him. "We were getting a little tired travelling, huh girl?" He asked her quietly. Kirara meowed.

"So…" Kagome prompted, smiling. Kirara wandered over to her and the miko scratched her ears fondly.

"So," Rin looked at Kohaku. "We...got to know each other again. It was sort of like we were strangers. But we became close. Kohaku decided not to leave one day and things fell into place after that."

Kohaku smiled nostalgically, looking into the flames before the group. "A lot of girls were afraid of me at the time. They knew what I did, but I remember feeling like an outsider. Being Naraku's puppet...knowing the things I'd done- I didn't think I'd settle."

The old man glanced at the woman by his side. He didn't need to hold her hand to show his quiet affection and reverence. "But, Rin just didn't care. She was kind of determined to be my friend. Didn't feel like I had any other choice but to court her," he teased.

"She has a stubborn streak," Sesshoumaru uttered, sipping his tea.

The humans laughed, and some of the days stress fell off Kagome's shoulders. "I take it you didn't approve?" She asked him.

He glanced at her, as though surprised she were speaking to him. "No one is good enough for Rin in this one's eyes. But...Kohaku was perhaps a sliver more worthy than most."

Rin leaned forward, whispering loudly to Kagome. "My Lord wanted me to wed a demon from his court."

"You'd have been safe at the Western Lands," Sesshoumaru defended.

"W-well good thing you caved and gave me your blessing," Kohaku chuckled weakly. Rin took his hand and squeezed it, smiling.

"It's been a wonderful 40 years of marriage. Not without its hardships, but the company was always wonderful."

Kagome lit up, the ache in her chest lessening some. She felt so happy for them. The two children that had been so kind in character, but had suffered from life's tolls, seemed to be genuinely content.

That night, Kagome slept on a futon, knees drawn up to her chest. She hadn't spoken to Sesshoumaru alone since earlier in the cave, but he'd told her that Shippo was doing well. Apparently his magic had come on in leaps and bounds. He'd even gotten taller- head now reaching a little higher than Sesshoumaru's knee as he'd demonstrated.

Kagome smiled sadly to herself. She'd been civil with the demon lord, but she had no idea how to proceed. She wasn't in a hurry to go back to the future, but Inuyasha was surely worried. Besides, it wasn't clear exactly  _how_  she would get back.

A feeling of being stretched too thin overcame her. It was almost like she was laying in wait of something. Anticipation raced over her skin, before she shoved it down.

Whatever it was, all she wanted to do right then was sleep.

* * *

Kagome scraped rice from a barrel, lifting it out to mold it with careful rolls of her hand into rice balls. Rin was sewing her grandson's happi coat. Where Kohaku and Sesshoumaru were, Kagome wasn't sure.

"I'm sorry," Kagome mumbled, glancing at the older woman. "If I've been awkward or rude to you. It's just because this whole thing has been kinda difficult to wrap my head around."

Rin blinked and gave a soft chuckle. Flowers had been woven into her grey hair, falling down her shoulder in a braid. "Don't worry, Lady Kagome. I understand. It's just…"

Kagome rose a brow, pausing in her work.

"I do hope you two will make up. That's all I want," Rin confessed.

Blue eyes lowered, and she continued at a sedate pace. "It's complicated. He's the reason the well sealed, Rin. All the stuff I could have seen- all the stuff Sango and Miroku did...how am I supposed to make peace with knowing he's the reason I could never say goodbye?"

Rin paused for a moment, eyes turning dim with sadness.

"I understand...and you're not wrong to feel that way, my Lady. But- did he at least say why he did it? I'm honestly surprised. No one was more saddened by your departure than Lord Sesshoumaru."

Guilt gnawed at Kagome's bottom lip. She glanced away, "he said something about being bothered by my mortality. But I don't understand what changed. Before I left, he told me to get the immortality elixir from his future self and return. What the heck changed in the two weeks I was away to alter his mind so drastically?"

Rin touched the space above her chest, exhaling unsteadily. Kagome's brows drew together and she shifted closer, putting her hand on the woman's shoulder.

"I'm alright. I just get a few tiny pains every now and then, nothing to worry about." Rin smiled brightly.

Kagome remained unconvinced, urging her to sit on a plush cushion instead of the hard floor.  _Heart palpitations?_

"...I do remember something," Rin said quietly.

Kagome raised her head, locking eyes with her.

"A few days after you left, there was a storm. I remember- you used to teach a swim class, didn't you?" Rin asked softly, watching Kagome nod slowly.

"Y-yeah. It started outside the village but then I started doing it here in Edo too."

"Well, I remember a child died in that storm. The wind had been violent- and downed a tree right onto a hut. The parents were fine, but their boy…" she trailed off, while Kagome stilled.

"I can't remember the boy's name, but I recall Lord Sesshoumaru saying it was someone you'd taught. He knew you'd be grieved by it."

Kagome pressed a hand to her forehead. "Oh God…" she stared ahead, an epiphany coming to her. "My Grandpa had died. He really...oh that- that DUMBASS!" She cried, startling Rin as the miko got to her feet. "He did this because he didn't want me to be sad. H-he knew if I was immortal I'd have to see all my friends die one by one like the boy and Grandpa."

That feeling swamped her senses again. Like an elastic band being stretched too far. Resistance was starting to set in, and Kagome could picture the pink waters beckoning her. Alarm skittered through her. Digging her heel in, she quickly turned, desperation clawing at her throat.

"I need to go find him. O-oh but, you need help with the rice-"

"Don't be silly!" Rin giggled, waving her away. "Go yell, my Lady."

Kagome smiled, hurrying out of the hut. She heard something soft from behind her, Rin's whispered words; _"please look after him."_

"Sesshoumaru!" She cried out, looking sightlessly for him. She needed to talk to him. They couldn't just leave things as they had. They hadn't talked for 50 years in his mind- why hadn't she spoken to him when she'd had the chance?

Taking off into a run, she exited the village border and sprinted through the forest. She called his name continuously. But he did not appear. Sprinting alongside a riverbank, the sun bore down hot on her back. She thought she sensed him up ahead, and pushed herself faster- only for her heart to lurch.

"Gah!" Her foot slid free of the grass, sending her crashing to the bank and tumbling down the incline into the water. The moment she entered, they dyed pink.

Surfacing, Kagome gasped and sputtered. The Daiyoukai stood on the bank, amusement in his usual refined countenance. "You're as clumsy as ever," he uttered.

A sheepish smile came to her lips, before she noticed the pull under the water, the colour of it. Kagome quickly reached out to him.

"S-sesshoumaru, it's happening again. I think I'm being pulled back into-" she was cut off, yanked under by the current. It sent her spiralling down, the water tossing her hair and pulling her down deeper. Reaching blindly, her fingers brushed something.

Cracking her eyes open while holding her breath, she jolted. The Demon Lord was mere moments away, claws outstretched, eyes burning. Kagome kicked her legs, gaze connected with his as she tried to reach him. But the band snapped- slingshotting her down through the water. She stared at Sesshoumaru helplessly until she was swallowed by the gloom- only to tumble into her room moments later.

Gasping for breath, Kagome picked herself up, looking around frantically. She was back home. Looking at the date on her calendar, it was the same day. The clock revealed she'd been gone for a grand total of two hours. Kagome patted herself down, uncaring of the soaked clothes as she quickly padded from the room.

She needed to get back. The picture burned into her mind was that of vulnerability. Never had the pale demon looked so desperate than in those last moments.

She stopped just shy of bumping into her mother in the hallway.

"Oh, Kagome. Dinner is almost ready," Mama Higurashi smiled, before her mouth pulled down. "Why are you all wet, honey?"

"Mama, I - I uh...have you seen Inuyasha?"

"No, sweetheart, I thought you two went into the city together?" Chocolate brown eyes regarded her with concern.

Kagome nodded slowly, "I came back- but I have to find him now. Sorry, but could you have dinner without me?" She clutched at the white silk hugging her body.

"Of course, dear."

When Kagome moved to go past her, a firm arm blocked her way. "But first, please get changed. You'll catch a cold running around in wet clothes."

Kagome blinked and smiled warmly.

* * *

Keeping the silk folded in her bag, Kagome hurried down Tokyo's streets. She could sense Inuyasha now, further ahead. His youki was stationary, unmoving. Wondering what he'd been doing for two hours, she was so caught up in the chaos of her thoughts that the faint glimmer off an object barely caught her attention. When it did, she stopped dead.

Turning her head, a certain thing in a window sat unassuming.  _You're kidding me..._

Pushing the door of the antique shop open, she stepped through, guided by the sense of another elastic band. She walked up to the shadowed window display and curled her fingers around two prongs. One kazanashi was red. The second tama style hairpiece was green.

Kagome touched the hair pins reverently, something taking hold of her.

She was starting to suspect that this was her new Bone Eaters Well. The objects that meant something to her and Sesshoumaru were her way back.

"Excuse me, miss. Are you interested in those?" The shopkeeper asked.

Kagome swallowed the emotion and was grateful for her clear voice. Inuyasha would have to wait.

"Yes, thank you."

Purchasing the hairpins, Kagome held them in her hand, waiting. But they wouldn't respond.

_Wait...Sesshoumaru's clothes didn't right away either. What caused it?_

Stepping outside in a daze, Kagome noticed the sky had darkened significantly. Raindrops were starting to patter the streets. One landed on the crown of Kagome's head- another rolling down her cheek. She touched it and looked up at the sky.

_Sesshoumaru._

A drop landed on the kanzashi.

Suddenly the drops landing on her started to show up pink, covering her in bright plumes of colour. Kagome held her breath, before being plunged into the depthless waters once more. Just as before, she glanced around, gripping the hair pins tight as she kicked her legs, swimming towards the only light she could see.

_I'm coming..._

Breaking the surface, she coughed, sputtering as she collapsed onto her knees, sitting in a grassy clearing. Rain continued to pelt her head and shoulders, but it was no longer pink.

Sitting up shakily, Kagome pushed her wet hair back from her face.

How long had it been now for him, she wondered. If another 50 years had passed she didn't think she could take it. And yet no regret laced her steps as she tried to sense him. Her mating mark pulsed, stinging like an open wound.

She walked forward, not recognising her surroundings at first. But she had a feeling she was in Inuyasha's forest. Squinting through the dense rain, she hurried closer upon seeing a figure in white with his back turned to her.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome murmured.

The heavy downpour began to lessen, becoming a quiet patter upon the earth as she launched herself against his back.

"How- how long has it been?" She croaked.

His response was slow, subdued. "A week."

She exhaled in a rush, relief flooding her scent.

His back remained stiff in her hold and Kagome began to register their surroundings as the rain died down to just a few stray drops kissing their heads. Kagome glanced around, finding they were in the very clearing she'd painted Rin and Shippo's faces in, that warm summer day.

His tense, frozen muscles began to register, and Kagome touched his clawed hand, loose at his side. It was freezing.

"You're cold," she murmured, walking around his side to face him. "Come on, let's go see R-"

Catching sight of what held Sesshoumaru's attention so viciously tight, her stomach lurched, knees buckling. The grass crunched wet and sodden against her legs, but she barely cared.

_"N-no..."_

A lone gravestone sat before them. It was wreathed with hundreds of flowers.

Kagome's hand remained loose in Sesshoumaru's one, which remained frozen. It was only when Kagome felt her grip slipping did she shove her pain down and rose on her feet. She faced Sesshoumaru, who looked through her. No more than a spectre in his own body. Taking his chilled face in her hands, Kagome rose up on her tiptoes and pressed herself close. "You're cold," she repeated softer, fighting tears. "You've been out here a long time, haven't you?"

He didn't respond, and she bowed her head, holding him as best she could.

"I'm...I'm so sorry."

He said nothing, and neither did she for a long time. They just stood together.

Kagome eventually eased herself down, keeping hold of his hand as she looked at the gravestone with dim eyes. "Is this...what it's like?" She asked quietly, staring down at the flower drenched grave. "Is this what immortality is like?"

Watching everyone mortal around you turn to dust as the world kept turning. Landmarks would change. Village's would become towns. Towns would become cities. Now she understood why he'd never gotten involved with humans before.

"... Are you wanting to revoke your vows... and break our claim to one another?" Came a tenuous rumble.

Kagome whipped her head around. Her grip tightened on his hand until it shook.

"No," she said quietly, before repeating it stronger. "No, I won't leave you to face this alone."

Harrowed, dull gold shifted to look at her for the first time then. She stared at him, unflinching despite the tears swimming in her eyes. One rolled down her cheek.

"Why are you crying?" He asked softly.

"Because you won't."

Long lashes slid down, and his mouth quirked tiredly. "This one is keeping his youki within. You cannot feel my emotions."

"I don't need to sense them to know how you're feeling. Maybe I-I can't fully understand the depth of what you're going through, but I'm staying. I'm here," she stepped closer, hugging his arm. When he didn't answer right away, she squeezed her eyes shut. "Are you here too?" She asked softly.

He still didn't respond for awhile, perhaps too lost in his fragmented mind. "... Yes." He uttered slowly, looking at the grave. "Perhaps not all of me though."

She squeezed his hand, kissing his shoulder. "It's enough."

They stood for the remaining hour by Rin's grave. Eventually, slowly, the miko gently led the demon lord away.


	10. Listless Lords

After the sky had brightened from its initial murky downpour, the couple had taken shelter in a cave. Kagome dimly noticed that it was the same one they'd had their upset in, but that didn't seem to matter right then. She'd only been sitting down for a moment- rummaging through the bag at her side, when she felt warmth weigh on her thighs.

Sesshoumaru head rested in her lap, silver threads of hair spilling around them haphazardly. The proud Lord had promptly fallen asleep. Her lips pressed together, and Kagome lay her palm on his head gently.

The demon slept soundly, tired eyes pressed shut. His mouth thinned, brows knitting even in sleep. She wondered what he was dreaming about, combing her fingers through his hair and stroking the crown of his head.

_What a mess..._

How long would the jumps continue for? She tried to count off on her fingers what possible items she could use to time-travel. Anything felt better than being alone with her thoughts. _Maybe the shoji-screen would work? Or that kimono I wore at his stronghold? Hmm maybe not..._

Kagome stayed in her position for a good 40 minutes until her legs started to fall asleep. Removing her coat, she spread it over his back and gently lifted his head off, setting it down on the sprawling fur of mokomoko. She then rose and decided to build a fire.

After it was finished, Kagome held her arms, rubbing the slightly damp clothing. She should really dry them, but hunger called from the pit of her stomach.  She cast a glance in Sesshoumaru's direction, _I bet he hasn't eaten either_ ,

Not knowing how long he'd be asleep for, Kagome decided to spread a barrier over the cave opening. The ripple of pink energy looked a little tenuous to the touch, since force-fields weren't exactly her speciality. Testing it with a random object- she found that resistance pushed her stick back.

"Just hold for a little while," she muttered, hurrying away.

They weren't far from the village, she'd either borrow a bow or buy some food.

Exhausted gold eyes peeled open an hour later. Though his body desired more rest, something instinctual nudged him awake. With a start, he ripped himself from the heavy waters of sleep, sitting upright. Glancing around at the empty cave, his tense body slowly relaxed upon finding her. A fire flickered off to the side, bathing the space in a warm glow.

The silhouette of a woman stood before the rippling flames. With her back turned, the temping arch of her spine looked that much more inviting. Black hair fell in waves, some spilling over her shoulder as she arranged her clothes around the fire. Sesshoumaru watched the flames cast orange flickers of light on her bare skin. Stripped down to those strange, achingly thin undergarments, he noticed her bring out a replica of his red and white hankimono from her bag.

"You're still holding on to that?"

Kagome started, turning with a blush. She shrank slightly, obviously having intended to change before he woke. "W-well yeah. It's important to me," holding the material to her chest despite the bra covering her, her lips pursed. She then smiled and raised her head, "actually. I've changed my mind. I want yours instead, trade me."

Sesshoumaru lifted a brow, raising his arm languidly to glance at the sleeve. A honeycomb design patterned the red, exactly the same as hers. "Why?"

"Because yours smells like you," she huffed, folding her arms. “This one has lost it’s Sesshoumaru- uh… _ness._ ”

"Hn, I see. Still hogging my clothing even after all this time."

 _It's only been a few weeks for me,_  she doesn't say, mood falling slightly. Her gaze then shifted to his hair and she bit the inside of her cheek, smiling fondly.

 "Nice bed-hair," she gently teased, approaching without really thinking about her state of undress. Kneeling before him, Kagome reached for the strands, smoothing the crinkled silver back into place, combing them behind pointed ears. Sesshoumaru stared at her, inhaling long and deep. When he exhaled, it fanned over her exposed neck, and the miko shivered.

"I-I um...caught a rabbit for you. I hope it's enough...Sango never showed me how to catch bigger stuff," she gestured to the dead animal near the fire. It had been kind of upsetting to shoot the cute creature, and hesitation had slowed her- but Sesshoumaru was ultimately more important.

Surprised gold shifted back to her. "You left the cave?”

Kagome tilted her head, unable to identify the look in his eyes. Burning gold were hidden by lowered lashes. “There was no need. This one will provide for your wants."

"Sesshoumaru- you're tired!" Kagome said with exasperation. "Help me to help you. This isn't the dark ages-"

He gave her a look, causing her to wince. "Okay so maybe it's a little old fashioned here, but come on. If I can contribute, I will."

The demon hummed, gaze sliding to the ground. The lines around his eyes looked more pronounced than usual, a quiet stillness lingering. Kagome bit her lip, knowing he wouldn’t want to talk about his grief.

Reaching out, she made to touch his cheek- jolting when her wrist was grabbed mid-air. He bore down on her, resting one hand beside her thigh.

"There is only one kind of hunger I wish to sate right now," he rumbled, tongue touching her neck and gliding over her pulse.

Kagome shivered and touched his chest, brows drawing together. She could still see that barren, haunted look in his eye as he’d stared at the grave. “A-are you sure? Maybe we should-“

Clawed fingers rake up her back, burying in her hair and tugging it back as he kissed her jaw over and over. “It has been half a century, this one is certain.”

“Sesshoumaru…” she gave a breathy moan. _It’s not been 24 hours for me, so that tea should still work._

Whatever clandestine mood he’d been going for was abruptly broken by a rumble. Not a needy, pleased sound from his throat, but a demanding one from his stomach.

Kagome pressed down her amusement, dancing eyes betraying her. _He’s too damn prideful to admit how much he needs to eat._

“There’s a hot spring not too far away, near the cliff-face. You should eat and um…join me there.”

 “Is that your way of telling me I should bathe?”

She patted his shoulder, smiling. “Honey I’d mount you right now if that’s what it was, but your stomach hunger is all I can hear and think about. Lust hunger comes after.”

His gaze remained flat. “Hn, such riveting passion.”

Kagome grinned outright and made to stand, when he called for her to wait. She blushed slightly when he began to strip, removing the red and white clothing. He offered it to her, and she was struck by the familiar image, remembering the first time he’d done so.

She wrapped it around herself and felt it’s dampness, but didn’t really mind. Contrary to her teasing, his scent wasn’t unpleasant. Rainfall had soaked so completely into the material it drowned out most of his familiarity though.

Kagome left him alone in the cave, clutching the new bow and arrows close. Kohaku hadn’t been at the village. The people had said he’d left to visit some relatives and deliver the news himself. He wasn’t expected back for a few days or so. Her shoulders slumped.

_I have no idea if I’ll even see him again. Next time I jump, he might be gone too…_

The miko had been keeping herself busy. Not once did she allow her thoughts to stray into loss, because if they did, she feared what would happen. Sesshoumaru needed her to be something stable right then. Something to count on.

_How can I be that, when we don’t know when I’ll be ripped away again?_

Reaching the hot springs, Kagome set her things down and sat by the poolside, tilting her chin up to watch the steam curl in the air. Dipping her legs into the warm water, her eyes misted over.

_Rin…_

It was difficult to truly mourn the girl. How could she, when time kept yanking her away every time she wanted to grieve? It felt raw and yet far away. Like she were viewing the loss under a lens rather than truly feeling it.

Sesshoumaru still had not released a smidgen of youki. Kagome felt like he were locked away from her, behind a glass wall. She could touch him and tease him, play pretend that everything was fine, like old times.

But the wall remained.

The miko gasped when arms wrapped around her- yanking her back into a warm chest. When a nose buried in her hair, her hand touched the striped wrist at her hip.

“You are still here,” the words came low and uneven. Kagome’s eyes widened. Sesshoumaru had never sounded so unhinged.

“Do not go…” he whispered against her flesh, breathing out in a shaky rush. “Do not leave again, this one forbids it. To hell with my past or future self. You belong here….it was an act of folly to close the well.”

_Past self? What does that have to do with anything?_

“S-sesshoumaru? It’s alright. I’m here,” she tried to soothe. Leaving him alone was apparently the wrong move. His arm felt tight around her stomach. From the wetness on his mouth and chin, she guessed he’d eaten the rabbit…though not cleanly.

She tried to turn in his arms, but he held her fast, nipping her shoulder. She could sense it now. The youki rippled and lashed inside him, wanting to be let out. Energy pressed close and tight under his skin.

“I’m…here,” Kagome breathed, holding his arm.

She released her reiki into the air, trying to reach out to him and communicate all her confused feelings. The energy rippled over his flesh without burning him, their marks pulsing. “I haven’t forgiven you for what you did- I probably never will. But…I understand now why you did it.”

His teeth sank deeper into her skin, and Kagome cried out. Her nails bit into his arm, “let me help.”

"You presume to command me?" He uttered in silken tones.

"I do when you're being impossible. _Show_ me how to help if you don’t want to talk to me-!" Kagome yanked his arm away and turned- grabbing his shoulders as she managed to face him.

With his face so near, her heart skittered and squeezed harshly. The gold of his eyes weren't burning or playful. They stared back, blank and dulled like weathered brass. The only light that brightened his gaze came from the faint glow of the nearby waters. Blood caked his mouth and chin, like he’d stopped mid-meal to come after her. Her hands framed his face, smoothing fingers through his bangs. Even the silver had lost it's lustre slightly.

Forcing tears back, Kagome closed her eyes. If he wouldn’t tell her or show her how to help, she’d just have to be there for him. Kagome reached up and loosened the red and white silks off her shoulder, leaning to expose her neck and mating mark to him.

The demon’s mouth descended to her flesh instantly. Kagome held onto him as lips, teeth and tongue roved over her skin.

 A warm palm pressed on the base of her spine, bringing their hips flush against each other. She shivered when his lips caressed her ear.

"Stay…” he hissed in a gravelly voice.

When they shifted into the water, Kagome held tighter, crying out when their bodies became one. It felt rougher this time- his hips moving ceaselessly against hers. The water thrashed violently. Teeth and claws tore at her skin, but she kept her grip tight. The noises that left her open mouth were nothing short of obscene.

Kagome felt herself be tossed and turned to different angles, yet her body cried out for more. Sometimes she was lifted up, sometimes pressed against the side of the pool. Despite the callous drag of his wanting palms, and the fervour with which he thrust himself inside her- blindly seeking to sate his appetite- Kagome wanted it all.

Because it was him.

When she felt her stomach turn to liquid gold and pleasure snapped inside her, Kagome screamed until her throat rasped. She felt his seed pool inside her- just as phantom warmth raced over her skin. Blue eyes opened wide, feeling his youki envelope her like mist.

Within in the haze, pleasure died slowly. She pressed a shaking hand to her mouth, feeling the depth of it. His pain. It was indescribable, but sank deep, like a bottomless ocean. Kagome feared she’d be swallowed whole under the surface, feeling herself be carried by the tide. She chocked on nothing.

It was only when Sesshoumaru regained himself that he swiftly pulled his youki back. The heavy waters passed over Kagome’s eyes, returning to their host. She made a noise beneath him, blinking up at the demon from her sprawled position on the side of the pool, pressed against a heated rock. The gold of his eyes flicked, and Sesshoumaru leaned down.

They didn’t say anything more as the demon licked away her tears.

* * *

By some miracle, the miko was not snatched away by time, though two days had now passed. Sesshoumaru spent that time hoarding her in the cave.

Though he hadn’t been interested in moving, quite content- Kagome had insisted. She wanted to check the village to see if Kohaku had returned, possibly see Shippo again at the Western stronghold. A dusty, grim acknowledgment had lined Sesshoumaru’s mouth as he’d relented.

Hearing a meow, Kagome glanced down from where she stood at a huts entrance.

“Ah, Kirara!” Leaning down, she picked up the nekomata. Upon straightening, she met familiar wizened eyes.

Quickly hugging Kohaku like she’d disappear at any moment, Kagome held him tight. Though Sesshoumaru said nothing, vague fondness skittered over his eyes, before it was hidden away.

After a rather tearful reunion, the old man had taken them to a new hut. Kagome supposed he didn’t want the painful memories of staying in his old one.

“Sorry I was away, Lady Kagome. I thought our relatives that couldn’t make the funeral should know.”

Kagome waved him off, “don’t worry about it. I’m just glad I got the chance to see you,” she smiled gently. “But why did you have to be the one to go? Couldn’t your son have sent the news?”

Kohaku’s gaze slid away, gnarled hands holding each other. She felt a pang in her chest for him.

“I was glad for the time away,” he forced a smile. Looking at Kirara, he pet her head, “well- sort of. It wasn’t easy to travel with this one.”

“Why’s that?”

Heavy brows drew together, “people don’t like seeing demons anymore. Even in the village, there’s been some unrest about it.”

A quick glance at Sesshoumaru confirmed these words. Kagome bit her lip with thought. It wasn’t like there were demons in her history textbooks. They were just myth and folklore in her time. Were humans starting to write-out demons?

Kohaku continued to stroke the nekomata’s fur sadly, “if this keeps up, I think it could become dangerous here for you, girl.”

“W-well, maybe there’s something we can do?” Kagome looked between them. He’d just lost his wife, she didn’t want him to lose his companion too. She touched Sesshoumaru’s arm, who seemed to resurface from thought.

“Perhaps, but we will not find an answer here. This one suggests bringing the neko to the Western Lands,” he muttered.

“That might be safer,” Kohaku nodded slowly.

Kagome quickly leaned forward, “it’s only temporary. We’ll find a way- I promise she’ll be returned to you.”

He smiled with acceptance, and Kagome had wanted to talk more- perhaps about Rin. But he didn’t bring up the subject, and when his son and countless grandchildren wandered into the hut, she excused herself.

Hesitating by the door of the busy hut, she noticed Kohaku had stopped Sesshoumaru, talking quietly to him. A clawed hand reached out and gently settled on the old man’s thin shoulder, and Kagome felt mild pride mix with sadness.

Her mate was kind. In his own way.

* * *

They travelled to the Western Lands the next day, arriving at the stronghold when the colours were starting to brighten the sky from the horizon, heralding the sun. Kagome hopped down eagerly once they arrived in the private gardens.

"Shippo!" She called, eyes bright.

Glancing around, she wilted a little when he didn't come running. A warm palm soon settled on her head.

"Come," the demon Lord eased forward, leading the way. Kagome followed, jumping onto the porch and taking his hand when he left it loose at his side. His eyes slanted to her, lips quirking a touch as he led her inside and down a few corridors. They didn’t talk about Kagome’s departure- whenever that would be- instead making the silent agreement to just live their days together normally with the time given to them.

Some servants immediately stopped and made to bow, before freezing at the sight of Kagome. She waved awkwardly as they passed, feeling herself be tugged along. When they reached a certain door, Sesshoumaru slid it open, revealing a room. A redheaded boy was sat with his legs tucked under him, boredly writing while leaning on a desk. Kagome bit back a smile, surprised.

Shippo was... studying.

  _I never thought I'd see the day._

"You have a visitor, kit." Sesshoumaru's velvety voice sharpened some to gain his attention.

 Shippo sighed, "if it's that old goat Totosi, I don't wanna do any more trainin-" he looked up. Kagome's eyes raced to take in his changes, but thankfully there weren't too many. It was just like he'd shot up a little in height, as boys were prone to.

His familiar green eyes widened, bursting with emotion. _"Kagome!"_

She gave a pleased _'oof!'_ when his weight collided with hers. She grabbed the kit close and hugged him tight, holding him there for a long moment.

"Oh Shippo, you're alright..." she breathed, kissing his head an embarrassing amount of times until he was laughing.

"Of course I am, why would- oh… _oh._ " He lifted his head slightly, brows drawing together. A recognisable look of pity entered his gaze, much too heavy on his child-like features. "You alright? Did you see them?"

"Yeah... I did," Kagome said softly. Swallowing a lump in her throat, she glanced surreptitiously at the western lord. "B-but um- let's not focus on that for now. I want to hear what you've been up to! Look at you," she ruffled Shippo's red hair. "All big and strong. Take it they've been feeding you well here," she sent a teasing look at Sesshoumaru.

He hummed in response, expression frosted over. He turned on his heel and stalked away without another word. Kagome blinked, before understanding why he’d made his tactical retreat.

_‘Did you see them?’_

A beat of silence fell over the room.

“We were starting to get worried,” Shippo murmured quietly once the demon’s footsteps had vanished. “He didn’t come back with us after the funeral. I’m glad you’re here again so soon- I was really sad I’d missed you last week.”

“So you…you saw Rin’s-“ she cut herself off, hugging him closer. Shippo soaked up her attention.

“Mhm, you should have seen Jaken, blubbering like a baby.” He chuckled thinly, voice wavering. "Urf- other demons made fun of me because I kept cryin' over mortals."

Kagome huffed, settling down with him and Kirara, who purred, rubbing her nose against his cheek.

The fox kit chuckled, glancing up with palpable joy. “I-I’ve missed you so much, Kagome.”

Something crumpled within her, but she smiled and held his small hands in her own.

 And just like that, it was as if she’d never left. Though he looked a little older, Shippo had kept his mischievous exuberance that was so infectious. The three lay out on the porch, lulled by the warm breeze. Shippo’s head rested on her arm, while Kirara curled up into her side.

“So Kirara’s finding problems in the village, huh? I can see why, humans are getting kind of touchy.” Shippo nodded sagely, happily licking a lollipop that Kagome had stuffed in the depths of her bag. “But why worry about that? You’ve got bigger problems.”

A flash of Sesshoumaru’s ashen face and dimmed gold eyes resounded in her mind. “I know bigger things are going on but…I want to try and help Kohaku. I want to help Sesshoumaru too, but his problem doesn’t have an easy solution like this. Besides I…feel like this could be really relevant to him and the Western Lands in a few years.” Her brows drew together at the thought.

“Solution? So you’ve thought of something?”

“Not exactly, but- Kirara can transform into a bigger demon cat. Do you think you could help her transform into a normal house cat?”

Shippo sat up, blinking. “You want to…hide her in plain sight of the villagers?”

Kagome nodded, and then jumped in unison with the nekomata when Shippo suddenly cried out with enthusiasm. He pumped his small fist in the air, “that’s a brilliant idea! Let me go find some scrolls!”

Giggling, she watched as he raced away, noticing his tail and pawed feet were gone, appearance more human looking. Shippo had the right idea _. In a few years, will Sesshoumaru have to blend in too?_

A cold energy brushed her senses and Kagome turned, meeting a narrowed gaze. General Kaito stood in the garden, a sealed scroll in hand. It was probably meant for Sesshoumaru.

Kagome shifted to her knees and bowed politely. “Hello again, General.”

“How is it possible that you have returned?” He asked in a low, guarded tone.

She felt a surge of ice shoot through her heart. Lifting her head slowly, she put her hands in her lap. “I don’t know how much Sesshoumaru explained- knowing him not a lot,” she winced. “I can uh…time-travel. I know it sounds crazy but I’ve been kept away.”

His form remained still and tense. “We thought for certain you were dead. The Lord never said so, never sought to take another mate, but-“ he exhaled, glancing away.

“I’m…sorry,” she winced. “It wasn’t my idea. I’d have happily stayed but-“

“Your excuses aren’t necessary, excuse me.”

Frustration welled up inside her when the General stalked away, dark brown hair shifting in the slight breeze behind him.

“Jerk,” she grumped, folding her arms _. It wasn’t my fault, blame your damn Lord._

Turning when Shippo returned, she gratefully followed him into distraction.

* * *

The two poured over several scrolls for hours, discussing possible ways to make Kirara transform on her own. Apparently Totosai’s teachings had made Shippo’s magic improve in leaps and bounds.

“Maybe in a few years, I’ll get my second tail!” He squeaked excitedly while peeling off another leaf from Kirara, transforming her back from a tabby cat.

“What does that mean?” Kagome smiled, petting a disgruntled Kirara.

“It means I’ll have aged one century and gained more magic! I forget what my age is, but I’m pretty mature,” he grinned, putting his hands on his hips.

“Mhm,” she giggled. “And does Atsu feel the same?”

Green eyes darted away as his cheeks coloured. “H-huh? I dunno,” he grunted, being purposefully vague and reminding her keenly of Inuyasha. “I haven’t seen her in awhile. The silver foxes still visit but it’s not as frequent since Sesshoumaru rejected that older one.”

“Wait, what?” Kagome paused. “What?”

“Ah, well...” he made a face. “You were kinda gone for a long time. They didn’t believe me that you were alive and Atsu’s elder sister apparently tried to um…”

Touching the mating mark on her shoulder, Kagome fell quiet.

“But don’t worry! Sesshoumaru sent her packing!” Shippo quickly assured, grimacing.

“I’m not worried,” Kagome said softly. And she wasn’t. Which was odd. For some reason the thought of him taking a lover didn’t send her into self-loathing or doubt like before.

_The way he looks at me isn’t a lie. I know I’m first in his heart._

Her mark pulsed, and Kagome felt his youki brush nearby, reaching out in response. She beckoned him closer eagerly. Shippo gasped, grinning.

“Hey, Kagome. Stay completely still, okay? I’m gonna make you invisible for a sec,” he whispered, pressing a leaf against her forehead. She stayed in her kneeling position next to the low desk, raising a brow.

Shippo winked and transformed with a puff of smoke, suddenly shooting up in height and taking her form. He turned and admired himself in a mirror, grinning and doing a girlish twirl in the red and white robes just as Sesshoumaru stepped into the room.

Kagome resisted the urge to laugh, inwardly grinning. Her double pranced over to him, eyes bright.

“Hello there, my love~” she cooed, reaching for him.

Sesshoumaru hummed, gold eyes shifting over her form as he leaned down for her.

A yelp deafened Kagome’s ears.

Her double was lifted up, hanging in the air by her orange fluffy tail. Shippo transformed back, crying and squirming in the Lord’s iron grip.

“ _Ahhh!_ _Owww!_ Alright, alright! I’m sorry, I’m sorry, please forgive me!”

“Hn,” Sesshoumaru shifted forward, taking hold of the leaf on Kagome’s forehead and peeling it of. She burst into laughter and leaned up, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“You found me,” she grinned.

“I dislike this game. Even that magic seven ball was preferable.”

Kagome bit back a wider smile, not correcting him. She put her hand on his arm, “maybe put Shippo down now?”

“Yes please!” The fox kit sulked.

Sesshoumaru released him, letting the kit land on his feet and sort out his ruffled tail. His vengeful mutterings were akin to Jakens.

Kagome took Sesshoumaru’s arm and led him out onto the porch, kissing the mark on his neck. “We found a solution to that Kirara thing. Shippo’s going to keep working with her until she can transform herself for long stretches of time into normal cats.”

“…Normal?”

“Yeah,” she checked his expression. “Is that bad?”

He faced the gardens, distaste curling his lip. “It is merely disturbing to think of demons disguising themselves as human pets,” he muttered, an acidic edge to his tongue.

“So you wouldn’t disguise yourself? Not even if it meant for survival?” She prodded, brow furrowing.

Ancient pride stared back at her, chin lifting. That loftiness she had come to appreciate turned to a more biting end. “This one would not lower himself thus.”

 _If you survived to my time, then one day you will have to._ Kagome held her arms, suddenly a little chilled. Deciding not to push him, she relented. For now.

Something squeezed in her stomach, and fear thrilled down her spine.

“What is it?” His eyes were sharp upon her face.

“I…thought I felt that time travel pull,” she murmured, swallowing. Taking his frozen hand, she looked at him. “It’s gone now though, don’t worry.”

Nothing about him relaxed, and for the next few days, Kagome was constantly chaperoned by the Western Lord.

* * *

Spending time with her mate had been quite enjoyable, even when he had to do paperwork. Kagome had helped him organise his scrolls some, placing them in different piles to pertain to different matters. She even sat in on a few meetings with other influential youkai, though they seemed confused by her presence.

Though she’d searched, Kagome could not find the Western Lady. Apparently she’d returned to her own castle and only briefly visited to snark. The thought saddened the miko some. She’d wanted some advice.

Thankfully Sesshoumaru did not appear as unstable as he’d been at the hot spring. She felt proud of him for continuing with his duties. However over the two weeks she’d spent there now, he seemed less and less inclined to even acknowledge Rin.  She noticed his face didn’t change from his almost listless, apathetic expression.

Kagome bit her lip as she prepared even more contraceptive tea. As a woman not exactly confronting grief herself, instead choosing to distract herself, she could understand why.  

She’d visited Kohaku many times. Sesshoumaru never complained about taking her, perhaps realising he was the last connection she really felt she had to Sango.

Kagome sighed, before stiffening as cold seeped up her arms. Turning from the low table, she met General Kaito’s stony gaze.

“Hello General, fancy a drink?” She quipped, sipping her tea as she continued to look over scrolls in Sesshoumaru’s study, alone for once.

“You continue to take a beverage meant for seasoned mates, while refusing to first give our Lord the heirs he needs? You are certainly a presumptuous woman,” he uttered, voice pitched low.

That stung. Despite Kagome’s best intentions not to let anger get the better of her, she grit her teeth. “It’s actually none of your business, and he wouldn’t want you talking about it. If you must know, we’re waiting until we’re ready-“

“Until _you’re_ ready,” he cut her off.

Kagome set the tea down, hands tightening around the rim until it warmed her palms to an uncomfortable rate. “Alright, I’ll bite. What are you getting at?”

The elder man’s eyes slid shut as he exhaled, bowing his head slightly. “You are correct it is none of my business, but it is the business of the lands to know if they are to be cared for. A successor would put everyone at ease right now, even a Hanyou one.”

Kagome bristled. “Excuse me? A Hanyou would be more than capable of-“

“Be that as it may,” he growled in a clipped tone. “It is obvious to me that your ideals and priorities are not what our lands need.”

She stared up at him, speechless. The barbs in his words sank in like steel hooks.

General Kaito levelled a cool, dismissive look at her frozen features. “I ask that you revoke your claim to our Lord.”


	11. Inebriated Inhibitions

 

"So basically, that Kaito guy is a jerk, putting it lightly."

A huff sounded out across from her. "Insolent girl! General Kaito has served this house for generations!" Jaken squeaked in his nasally voice.

Kagome rose a brow, wishing she had some earbuds to at least soften the blow of his high pitch. "Really?"

"Well...two! He served under the Great Dog General." He cleared his throat, trying to pitch his voice deeper.

 _Hard to believe Sesshoumaru's dad could put up with such a dick since he liked humans_ , Kagome mused dryly to herself. She glanced around Jaken's meagre dwelling, which was a simple room that opened up to where the staff hung laundry. He could have quite a nice view of the garden if it weren't for the swaying sheets.

"Now then, if you've come to me, you must want some profound advice."

With a flat look, she placed her chin on her palm, shifting at the low table. "Not really no," she muttered, hearing another jittery squawk ring out. "I just needed to talk to someone. It's not like I can tell Sesshoumaru about it, he's got enough on his plate at the moment."

"Tch, well I suppose I should be pleased you're not bothering our Lord unnecessarily. And what of Shippo?"

Kagome blinked. She'd never heard him refer to the kit by name before. It had never occurred to her that they may have gotten closer over the years. She smiled a little, gentling her voice just a touch, "I can't interrupt him either. He's busy looking for the right transformation spell for Kirara."

Jaken tutted, sliding his hands inside his sleeves and glowering. "You just had to bother me with this then."

"Fine. I'll humour you, buddy," she smirked, lifting a shoulder. "If you were going to offer advice, what would it be?"

The green toad demon muttered a few complaints, before straightening. "Hmph, well, I suppose I can be generous. Ahem, I would say to invite him hunting!" He said with a grandiose flourish of his thin little arms.

"Why?"

He scoffed. "Don't you know anything? By bringing back a kill, you'll have shown to him that you can pull your own weight and provide for the West!"

"But I already pulled my own weight! I helped kill a dragon!" Her high pitch now rivalled Jaken's.

He sipped his tea, slurping loudly and making Kagome's jaw tick. "That was years ago, who can remember that far back?" He said dismissively.

Turning, Kagome grabbed a pillow and screamed into it, letting out a muffled noise. By the time she dropped it, the kappa was staring at her with a mixture of confusion and disgust.

Kagome blushed and sighed, vaguely missing Lady Inukimi. She would have been much preferable to talk to. "Alright...I'm guessing if I'd have to bring back the biggest animal possible. Like a stag."

Jaken nodded happily, "exactly!"

Thinking for a moment, Kagome searched inside herself, finding a very faint pull within. A familiar sensation that was slowly tightening like a coiled snake around her lungs. Time travel loomed on the horizon. "...Thanks for the advice, but I think I'll skip it."

"H-hah? Why on earth?"

She folded her hands on her knees, lowering her eyes. "I might not be here much longer. And maybe Kaito is right after all and I'm not cut out for this; because a Lady would place pleasing her House above all else."

Melancholy blue rose to meet his bulbous yellowed eyes. "But my first loyalty is to Sesshoumaru, and I'm going to go spend time with him instead like I should be doing right now. Even if I killed a deer, history will probably repeat itself. I'll get dragged away soon and you'll all forget what I even did. Only he'll remember. I'm literally useless to all of you except for him...but luckily his is the only opinion I care about."

Jaken squeaked and let out a growl, standing. "Impudent girl! How dare you! He was right, you are unsuitable in every way, completely usele-"

His large eyes suddenly rounded wider, letting out a whimper as sweat broke out on his forehead. Kagome noticed his gaze was fixed on something behind her, and shifted to see. Sesshoumaru stood in the threshold of the doorway, figure unnaturally still. Coiled muscle waited on the brink to strike. His eyes blazed.

"By all means, Jaken." He purred in silken tones, tilted his head slightly, "continue to enlighten this one. How is his chosen Mate somehow lacking?"

The kappa trembled violently, throwing himself onto his knees and ducking down- only to hit his head on the table and yelp. He then bowed properly, "p-p-please mi Lord! I meant no offence!"

Light footfalls made the sweat on his brow drip to the floor. The noise ceased somewhere on the toads left. "And I mean no injury," Sesshoumaru uttered, drawing his foot back.

Kagome gasped as the lord kicked the kappa straight out of the open doors. His small figure sailed through the air- hitting the swaying sheets and ripping them off their hooks- sailing over gardens and out over the wall. He disappeared from sight wrapped in white with a grateful dimming cry. "Thank you, mi Lord!"

The miko shifted, drawing herself up to stand by Sesshoumaru's side, blinking. Sharp tawny eyes slid down to her, sharp claws twitching by his side.

"Never concern yourself with the opinions of lesser youkai."

Her eyes widened before a gentle blush coloured her cheeks. "But compared with you, everyone else is lesser youkai," she teased.

Golden hues warmed, chin tilting up slightly arrogantly. "Hn, exactly."

She reached out and took hold of his deadly fingers, "hey. Are you free later?"

Sesshoumaru turned his full attention to her, inclining his head.

"W-would you um...like to go on a date with me?"

He rose a brow, "we have already successfully courted."

"I-I know," she bit her lip. "But we could just have a picnic in the garden tonight or something," Kagome raised a brow at him, lips quirking. "Maybe it's immature, but it's not like you'd care if someone didn't approve, right?"

Sesshoumaru looked down at her, those faint lines still haunting under his eyes. But some weight seemed to ease from his shoulders, and subtle warmth entered his voice. "What a rebellious woman I chose for a mate. Very well..."

It was late into the evening when Sesshoumaru was finally settled down into the bizarre set up the miko had arranged, eating his supper. She had spread out a blanket onto the grass and put out candles of various sizes, lighting them. Saké awaited him, which he suspected she'd requested from the staff earlier. His gaze slid toward her as she placed the white porcelain cups out. She blushed and pointedly ignored his prying eyes as she poured his drink.

"I'm not trying to get you drunk."

"This one did not speak a word," he muttered, putting his empty plate down and setting his chopsticks aside. He then returned the kindness by pouring her drink.

She pushed some black hair behind her ear, "I'm technically not allowed to have this. The legal drinking age in Japan is 20, but I won't tell if you don't."

"And what is the... _purpose_  of this date?"

"Can't I just spend some quality time with Mr. Fancyfeet?" She smiled, eyes glittering. Seeing his expectant look, Kagome sighed, nursing her forgotten drink. "I guess I figured you could use a night to take the edge off. You've been busy since we got back and I'm no good at...Lady duties...the most I've done is look over scrolls or help the staff clean, but Chiyo beat me back with a stick. Apparently, I'm not even allowed to clean. So this is something I _can_  do. I like to think I'm good at making you relax," she smirked.

Sesshoumaru lifted the saké cup to his lips and paused, mulling over her words. "...If anything it's the opposite," he uttered, slit pupils shifting to her.

Kagome blinked and blushed at the telling look, quickly lifting the alcohol to her lips and wondering when her heart would calm down around him. She tilted the cup up, only to make a noise and choke. Tears stung her eyes.

Hearing a chuckle beside her, Kagome stubbornly tried again. The saké tasted sharp and unpleasant on her tongue, and yet Kagome kept drinking. Her throat burned by the time the cup was empty, and she exhaled, feeling heat rush to her cheeks.

"Okay...whew! That tastes stronger than I thought it would," she touched her blazing neck. It hurt to swallow.

"Do you wish to stop?"

"N-no! Of course not. Lay it on me," she held her drink out for more. She could put up with the taste if it meant feeling that pleasant swimming sensation that took the edge off.

_One Hour Later_

Kagome giggle-snorted, leaning against a strong shoulder as she lulled heavily, slurring her words. "Okay, okay- truth or dare."

His chin tilted up, pride dancing in his eyes. Naturally, he would not back down from a challenge. Unlike the swaying girl, his grip on his cup remained steady, muscles pleasantly relaxed. He observed her increasing inebriation with vague, lazy amusement. "Dare."

She pretended to think, but honestly, the thought was already there. A classic, dumb dare. She was very happy within her hazed mind that he'd agreed to her little game.

"I dare you to run across the courtyard. Naked."

With a scoff, Sesshoumaru rose from the blanket and pushed long silver strands over his shoulder. "A trivial task," he muttered, easing forward. Kagome squeaked and quickly stood up.

"You have to wait until I've reached the balcony upstairs, I need to watch!" She grinned, hurrying with a giddy spring to her step. The miko raced inside, pushing the sliding doors aside and navigating fairly easily to the balcony that overlooked the vast courtyard. Due to the late evening, not many demons were around, but she noticed a few men hanging around the barracks. She spied Sesshoumaru appear near the edge of the yard, drenched in shadow as he calmly stripped. Kagome's face flushed as she grinned, leaning forward eagerly.

Sesshoumaru folded his crisp white clothes over one arm, holding his boots in one hand while shifting his feet. Kagome bit back a laugh, watching with bated breath. Even from far away, she could see how the moonlight strained to touch his silver hair, even while he lingered in shadow.

Suddenly his body shifted forward from the shadows- form blurring into a streak of white. By the time she'd blinked it was over.

Hurrying down the stairs once more, Kagome caught her breath on the porch, glaring at the Daiyoukai as he fixed his clothes. "You cheated."

He lifted an uncaring shoulder, tying his obi, "you did not specify the speed with which to run."

Kagome huffed and stomped over, settling down onto the picnic blanket again. He sat next to her with an expectant look, "it is your turn."

"Fine, truth," she chickened out.

"Very well," silver hair hung forward as he leaned closer, until she could feel his breath fan over her neck. "Who was Jaken referring to earlier?" Keen eyes probed for weaknesses.

Kagome felt something skitter down her spine. She busied herself with taking a sip while trying to think of an answer. She tried to make her voice as casual as possible. "Hm? When?"

His gaze assessed her before the demon calmly straightened. "I see, so there is someone. And you are most likely protecting them."

"W-what? How the heck did you-"

"I know you fairly well by now." He purred in silken tones, a playful lift to his voice. "This 'truth' part of the game is unnecessary."

"Oh really?" She arched a brow, smirking. "You still don't know who it is."

"I soon will," he promised darkly, gaze flashing. "If his sentiments are something that Jaken felt emboldened enough to agree with, he must have shared some very strong words with you. And have some social standing..."

Kagome could see the gears turning in his mind, eliminating possibilities while trying to pinpoint his target. She felt a chill in the air, as summer was to be left behind soon in favour of Autumn. She shifted closer, knee resting against his.

"Sesshoumaru," she placed her hand on his arm. "Please don't make a big thing of it. It's just one guy's opinion," she murmured even as she remembered the General's acidic words. How her stomach had plummeted.

"And what pray tell did you say in response?"

Kagome winced, remembering. "I-I asked that he kindly fuck off," she mumbled, pushing her hair behind her ear. She'd hoped not to let her anger get the best of her.

A deep rumble of a chuckle escaped him, and Kagome mused that the alcohol must have soothed his temper. She smiled and slid her hand into his, threading slim fingers with his deadly ones. "Come on, truth or dare."

"Truth," he muttered, running the pad of his thumb over her knuckles.

Kagome paused for a moment, deciding to just get it out there and ask. "...Does it bother you that I'm not pregnant? Are you really alright with waiting until I'm ready?" She murmured, resting her cheek against his arm.

Sesshoumaru lapsed into pensive silence, and she could feel the line of tension from his arm. He then tore his hand from hers, and Kagome felt rejection slam into her chest- until his arm swept around her waist, bringing her into the warmth of his side.

"Peace is tenuous at best in these times," he uttered. "Perhaps a child would set my House at ease, but we are not my parents. This one refuses to have an heir for the sake of one," he grit out, lips peeling back at the thought. The Daiyoukai took a breath, eyes hazing. "It would bring me...satisfaction to smell your scent change, for you to carry my pups, but if you were ripped away from us after giving birth- or if you took them away from me into a time beyond my reach- I could not stand it."

Kagome looked up at him, brows drawing together.

He met her gaze, the moonlight softening his inhuman gaze. "I will lose no more of my children."

Her heart gave a squeeze, and Kagome rested her cheek against his chest. "It's okay, we'll wait. We'll wait until...we're together for good. Alright?"

Hearing a noise of affirmation, she decided to try and lighten the mood. Pouring another cup for him, she patted his side. "I think I'll go Dare this time. Come on, lay it on me."

Sesshoumaru rose a brow in challenge. "Hn...run across the courtyard, naked."

Kagome blushed beet red, before pulling herself up from his side and saluting him. "Yes sir!" She reached down, only succeeding in sliding her panties down her thighs before her hands were grabbed. Sesshoumaru shifted her underwear back up, fingers lingering under her skirt.

"Perhaps that was ill-advised. Let this one think of something else," he muttered lowly. Kagome just laughed, resting her hands on his shoulders and leaning in contentedly.

* * *

 

Sitting in her usual place beside Sesshoumaru, knelt on a cushion, she dug into her food. Swallowing some pills to will away her headache, Kagome tried her best to function despite the hangover splitting her skull. Sesshoumaru seemed perfectly fine, that jerk.

The rest of the demons were eating, picking at their cuts of raw meat or fish. Kagome had learned to look strictly at her own plate. Shippo happily munched on his own food to the side of her, and Kagome smiled, wishing not for the first time that things could always remain so carefree.

Feeling a warm palm on her back, Kagome blinked and looked at Sesshoumaru. He stared not at her- but at a table not too far away, where General Kaito sat eating. Blue eyes widening, Kagome glanced at her mate. His face remained emotionless, in a way that alarmed her.

"Sesshoumaru…" she said carefully. Did he know? How had he found out?

A glance at Jaken's bruised forehead answered her unasked question.

With a gasp, she felt herself be tugged onto his lap, a warm chest at her back. Kagome inwardly squirmed when all sets of eyes turned to her and squeaked when his hands went to the front of her kimono. Sesshoumaru yanked the parting down, peeling one side away to expose her shoulder. Kagome hissed, gripping the material tightly to her chest to keep her modesty.

"What the hell?!" She growled, stilling when his chin rested on the crook of her shoulder. Hooded golden eyes stared straight at the General as long fingers curled near the mating mark on her skin.

"I trust that this is enough to satisfy those that question my claim to this woman. And hers to me," he uttered lowly.

The entire gathering had stopped to watch the spectacle unfold. General Kaito stiffened, eyes slightly wide.

"I do not know which is worse; to assert a valueless opinion as fact or to give that opinion like it holds any sway over a Lord's actions. You are stupider than I first assumed." Sesshoumaru cooly assessed, a palpable bite in his words. Youki coated his skin, anger simmering close to the surface. "Know this; When you speak of the Lady, you speak of your Lord. If you see her as unfit to lead then by extension you see me in the same way. Therefore any who share the General's opinion - step forward. This one will gladly put you in your place."

The General swallowed while Kagome wisely decided to hold still.

"General Kaito…won't you face this one in combat?" Sesshoumaru murmured in a deceptively soft tone.

A solemn shake of the head was his only answer for a moment, before a quiet voice reached his ears. "No, my Lord. I could never."

Sesshoumaru's grip on Kagome eased a little, and she could feel the tension leak out of his frame. "Then be satisfied that your head clings to your shoulders and get lost. I've no need of fools within my company," he muttered in a dismissive tone.

The General stood, and the rest of the dining guests assembled started to pick at their food again, ignoring him. Kagome watched as the man turned away, his hands loose at his sides.

"No, wait! Please…" she struggled, unable to stand with Sesshoumaru's arm around her. She growled and yanked it off to get to her feet, ignoring his hiss. "We don't have to settle this with fighting or banishment, why does it have to be so extreme? This House needs everyone it can get at the moment."

She took a breath, feeling all eyes trained on her. Kaito had paused, eyes slightly wider. Kagome swallowed, setting her shoulders. "Times are changing, and you'll all need each other if the humans continue to cultivate more land."

 _Which they will_ , she left out.

Look down at her right side, she frowned. "Sesshoumaru…you can't be in three places at once. You've relied on General Kaito in the past, and your armies trust him. Don't toss him aside just for wounding your pride-"

"It is your pride he besmirched." Came his low reply, winter ice frosting his gaze.

Kagome paused. "Well…since it's me he insulted, I should be the one who decides what happens to him."

A few demons in the room let out barks of laughter. The women hid their painted smiles behind their fans and spoke in low whispers to each other.

Kagome ignored them all and looked only at the man she was addressing. "General Kaito, please remain here. Tomorrow, let's go hunting together, okay?" She invited gently.

"Such a pitiful sentence!" One demon laughed.

"Haha how embarrassing for the mighty General," other demons clad in armour chuckled.

Kagome's lips thinned, her hands curling into loose fists. She could feel the air on her exposed shoulder, licking deliciously at the mating mark. She silently begged the General to take her offer, to not embarrass her a second time.

One bushy brow twitched, before the General bowed down, hair hanging forward. "I will do as you command, my Lady."

Kagome breathed out with relief, moving to sit down- only to feel herself be yanked onto Sesshoumaru's lap once more. Pain assaulted her senses as teeth latched onto her ear lobe, biting down.

She yelped, twisting in his hold and gritting her teeth. Why was he punishing her for something good?

The look in his narrowed gaze answered her unspoken question. She'd defied his sentence. Kagome's mouth pressed into a thin, grim line, and she tossed her head stubbornly, refusing to mollify him.

A snarl buried itself in her eardrum and Kagome felt herself be lifted up, more teeth scraping her neck harshly.

"S-sesshoumaru!" She yelped in his arms, hearing more chuckles ring out behind them as he carried her from the room.

"You defied me."

"For all the right reasons!" Kagome grit out with exasperation.

Sesshoumaru hitched her in his arms, striding down the hallways until they arrived at their room. She yelped as she tumbled from his arms, landing on the nest of furs that cushioned her back. She knew what was coming of course. It sang in the air, thick like sticky vapour. Still, just because her thighs squeezed together in anticipation didn't mean Kagome would let him have this win easily.

His lean body landed atop hers, and she let reiki burst from her fingertips as she embraced him. Even as his teeth scraped over her skin, Kagome felt his palm cradle the back of her neck, fingers stroking almost in reward.

* * *

 

The Stronghold's occupants had shot her knowing looks several hours later. Apparently, they'd been quite uh...loud. Kagome winced, self-consciously adjusting her miko robes that hid the countless amount of bite marks and scratches. She was glad she had so many outfits to rotate.

Kagome met the General outside after having sent for him. She glanced back just once at the Western Keep as they made their way into the adjoining forest, but Sesshoumaru was nowhere in sight. He was probably busy after she'd kept him detained for so long.

Deciding to focus on trying to smooth over the General's ruffled edges, she lost herself in hunting.

Her muscles braced tensely as she bent low, clutching her notched bow and arrow. She heard a rustling up ahead, before Kaito strode out from the bushes, knocking them aside.

"False alarm," he muttered. "It was nothing but a rabbit, and I assume we're here to hunt bigger prey."

Kagome sighed, straightening and following him through the dense undergrowth. The forest pressed close, vines wrapped around tree trunks and coiled tight, squeezing the life from their starved hosts. She glanced at the General's back, feeling a little awkward in the oppressive silence.

"My Lady...may I ask as to why you stopped our Lord from banishing me?"

She sighed, adjusting her grip on the bow. "Because you're more useful to him than I am right now. I might get ripped away soon by time, and another 50 years could pass. Sesshoumaru shouldn't lose his General just over my wounded pride."

He made a noncommittal noise, "seems you do possess the capacity to plan in advance."

Kagome opened her mouth to bite back, frustrated- when he held up a gloved hand. "Wait...there's something ahead," he muttered quietly.

Rolling her eyes, Kagome crouched down as he disappeared into the trees above. Apparently, he wasn't going to help her hunt the damn thing, just point out the obvious. Nudging the twigs and leaves aside with the tip of her bow, Kagome squinted through the bushes.

A lone doe stood grazing in the small clearing, and she felt a slight pang.  _Oh no, I'm responsible for Bambi's Mom._

Easing up slowly from the greenery, Kagome aimed, pushing her conscience aside. Everyone would eat the meat, none would go to waste. Clenching her jaw, Kagome let the arrow loose.

Another arrow lodged itself into the ground just as Kagome's embedded itself into the deer's heart. The animal made a noise and collapsed, its eyes lifeless. Kagome blinked at the second arrow in confusion, glancing around.

"What the..."

Loud rustling had her on alert, tensing just as a young man stepped out from the undergrowth, minding a branch aside. He was clad in hunting gear, many of his weapons looking organically made from teeth or bone.

Kagome held up her hands placatingly, "hey there. Um...no hard feelings, right? I'm sorry I stole your kill."

His brown eyes strayed down her form, and she bristled under his attention, blood heating. "Heh, you didn't steal a thing, woman. I'm the one who killed the deer, so I'll be the one taking it," he grinned, stepping into the clearing and approaching the fallen doe.

Barely a moment later, Kagome felt a solid wall of power next to her side, Kaito raising his spear. "I think not," he rumbled lowly.

The hunter paused. His eyes widened marginally, narrowing when they slid back to Kagome. A guarded suspicion lurked in his expression that hadn't been there moments before. "You keep bad company, miko."

"Look just forget it," she muttered quickly to both of them, not wanting a fight to break out. "Take the deer, we'll be on our way now."

"My Lady," Kaito hissed.

Kagome ignored him and nodded to the hunter, who frowned. He hesitated, looking between them, before leaning down and throwing the doe over his shoulder. He then began to pad away, seeming to hurry a little.

General Kaito turned to her. "We cannot let him go. He will no doubt warn the other human scum of our location. The Western Lands have only thrived so long because we hide under a barrier away from human eyes. If too many of them come searching, they will break through-"

"Kaito. First off- drop the 'human scum' thing." She grit out, hackles rising. "Second, don't you think kidnapping this guy will make his family want to come searching for him even more-"

"We do not need to kidnap him."

Her heart skipped a beat, ice spilling out along her veins. "M-murder!? General...we don't need to do that. He's not going to tell anyone. He hasn't hurt us, we can just let him go."

That same dismissive look painted his ancient features, and Kagome felt herself land right back on square one with him. "I see...you hesitate to take his life because he is human. Yet do not when it comes to animal or demon." Dark eyes pinned her in place. "That flaw will come to be your misstep if you are not careful. But I will not let it interfere with my House," he rumbled gruffly, adjusting his grip on his spear and jumping up into the branches of the trees in hot pursuit.

Kagome felt the elastic band within her snap.

"O-oh no. No- not now." She gasped, feeling raindrops land on her head. More joined the fall, pattering lightly on the leaves. Kagome took off, running desperately after Kaito. "Ah...General, no! Please don't do it!" She called after him. "General Kaito!"

Nothing answered her, and Kagome panted, shaking her head.

"Damn it! Why did I stick up for you," Kagome hissed, hurrying on. The rain came faster now, beating down on her head and shoulders. It seeped into her clothing, creating small puddles. Thoughtlessly Kagome raced on, slamming her foot down into one.

The water lurched up, ground becoming formless beneath her feet. With a gasp, Kagome disappeared under the surface of the puddle, its pink waters beckoning her downwards. She tried to swim against the current, fighting to reach Sesshoumaru once more- but her body was tossed down like a rag doll.

She felt herself be pulled this way and that, fingers clawing through the water for air. Her lungs protested, and the miko opened her mouth, expecting to choke.

She breathed in. Kagome's eyes snapped open and she collapsed onto the sidewalk on her hands and knees. Trembling, she sucked in grateful breaths, looking around at the Tokyo buildings looming high. The bustle of the city carried on around her, not one person stopping their busy schedule to help her up. Kagome stood up shakily, figuring that was for the best. What could she even say?

Exhaling, she held her soaking arms, feeling slightly miserable to be back. Shaking her head after a moment, she slapped her cheeks.

"Right, prioritise. Sesshoumaru and General Kaito aren't here right now. Inuyasha...is. Oh God!  _Inuyasha!_ " She gasped, turning on her heel and hurrying through the streets.

_He must be so confused! How long have I been gone?_

Strangely enough, she locked onto the Hanyou's whereabouts easily enough. He was back home at the shrine by the looks of it. Kagome panted as she jogged up the shrine steps, pausing at the top to catch her breath. Hearing a meow, she glanced to the side, finding Buyo sat at the top of the stairs.

She reached out and ruffled the top of his head, "hey buddy. Remind me to schedule a cuddle session with you. I could use one," she mumbled.

Buyo just yawned, tilting his head.

Hurrying across the yard, Kagome opened the front door, kicking her sodden shoes off impatiently. "Inuyasha!" She called. "I'm so sorry, I don't know how long I've been gone but-"

"Two days," a helpful voice informed her.

Pausing, Kagome carefully padded to the threshold of the living room. A young man she'd never seen before was sitting in her Grandpa's old chair, looking right at home. He had keen green eyes and a shock of auburn hair. Inuyasha sat against the wall, Tetsusaiga propped against his shoulder. His brows were narrowed in consternation, gold eyes flitting up to lock on her. He stood up like a shot, storming over to her.

Kagome squeaked, not sure what to expect- but finding herself yanked into a warm embrace.

"I-Inuyasha?"

"You damn idiot. Are you okay?" He grumbled quietly.

Kagome patted his back, brows drawing together. He was being weird. His grip was tight- almost afraid to let go. "I'm fine, what's going on?" She asked gently.

"You can relax, sort of," the newcomer informed her, resting his chin on his knuckles as he observed them. "I brought him up to speed for you. He knows everything."

"W-what?" Kagome pulled back, trying to catch Inuyasha's gaze. "You mean...including about Sango and Miroku?"

The Hanyou slowly nodded, ears pressed back against his skull firmly.

"Oh no- I-I'm so sorry Inuyasha," she chocked out, not feeling very assured at all. Regretting that he'd found out about it on his own, she hung her head.

He tsked gruffly, stepping back as he waved a clawed hand. "Come on, I'm over it already. You dumb humans die so quick, I saw this comin' a mile away," he grunted. "Doesn't mean I'm not absolutely pissed though."

Kagome resolved to talk about it with him later when his guard was down. Her brows pulled together, but she gave a sigh, turning to the young man. "And who's this?"

"Ah come on, don't you recognise the tyke?" Inuyasha muttered, gesturing to the newcomer with an uncaring gesture. "It's the brat of course."

Kagome squinted, trying to slot the puzzle pieces into place. She couldn't quite place his face...until she noticed the way his cheeks dimpled slightly when he smiled. "...S-Shippo?" She breathed.

"Hey, I'm kinda hurt that only now you recognise me after he calls me names," Shippo sniffed, adjusting his collar as he stood. Bowing low to her, Kagome was caught off guard when he finally straightened, standing a good head taller than her.

Mischievous green eyes smiled at her. "Good to see you again, Kagome."


	12. Searching for Shoji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So I hear that fire axes might not be a thing available to the public everywhere but ehhh. If it bothers people I'll take that bit out, let me know!~ Thank you so much for all your comments guys, they've really cheered me up as I've been struggling recently with a few things. So thank you!

Routine felt like a sorely missed friend to Kagome. She'd give almost anything for her days to regain some semblance of structure. It felt entirely surreal when Mama Higurashi wandered into the living room, offering the grown version of Shippo a drink or bite to eat.

When he politely declined, Kagome took the opportunity to observe him. He appeared to be in his late 20's, with only a few slim echoes of the child she'd known hiding in his features. The rest of him looked grown, from the line of his jaw to his slim build. He wore an open plaid shirt, giving a casual appearance. Dishellved red hair curled into his disarmingly warm eyes that held an undercurrent of sharpness in their depths. Cunning.

"Kagome?"

She jumped, brought out of her musings by her mother's soft voice. She looked concerned.

"You've been gone for a little while. We were all starting to worry…"

"I-I'm sorry, mom. I'll explain later," she murmured.

Mama Higurashi nodded, before patting her damp shoulder. "For now, how about you get changed into some fresh clothes?" She gently suggested.

Kagome nodded, hurrying upstairs and towelling her hair. Unfortunately, since she hadn't gotten a hair dryer to it sooner the ends were starting to kink, but that was the least of her concerns. She smiled sardonically in the mirror, wondering why she felt a little nervous. It was just Shippo right?

Then why did he feel like a stranger in a familiar body? It felt different to seeing Rin or Kohaku. The kit had been her closest friend at times during the warring states era- snuggling with her at night and whining when she didn't give him sweets. He'd come to her defence and played dumb games with her, all the while grinning mischievously.

She'd loved that boy. Whether as a weird son or little brother, she hadn't exactly pinned down, but affection couldn't really be examined.

Getting changed, she wandered back downstairs, steps laden with awkwardness.

Sitting in her place again and fiddling with her hands, blue eyes glanced up. "It…it's good to see you, Shippo." She murmured.

He chuckled good-naturedly, "this is a bit of a shock, right? I get it."

"Just a tad," Kagome muttered, shoulders dropping with relief as he smiled at her almost boyishly.  _There he is_ , she thought dimly.  _There's the Shippo I knew._

With a sigh, she brushed her hair behind her shoulder. "It's been hard to adjust to um…anywhere. But that's not important right now," she stood, wandering over to him. Reaching out, she placed her hand on his own and smiled with open relief. "I'm so,  _so_  glad you made it to this time. I knew you would. My little squirt outfoxed everyone, I bet."

Shippo's eyes widened and he scratched his cheek, some colour lighting them. He stood and placed his hand on her shoulder with a nostalgic grin.

"You aren't anything like how I remember last seeing you," he muttered, fondness colouring his tone.

She blinked, tilting her head. "Really?"

"Yeah. More fresh-faced and wide-eyed. Don't worry, you'll get used to the jumps."

Kagome wasn't sure if she should be comforted by that. She smiled anyway, glancing at the hand on her shoulder, before gasping. Seizing his fingers, she bounced on her tiptoes, emotions doing a 180. Pride and elation rose up in her chest, blurting wildly out into a stream of words.  _"OhhhhmigoshShippoyou'remarried!"_  She squealed.

The Hanyou in the room groaned, ears laying flat as he listened to the miko gush. Laughing sheepishly, Shippo rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand while Kagome clutched onto his ring finger. "Mhm, got myself a mate a few centuries ago. We have kids too~"

 _"Kids!"_  Kagome began to feel faint. "Kids as in plural. As in m-more than one?!" She reeled from the thought, staring up at him. Husband was one thing but- a father? The information wouldn't stick in her mind. He still looked so young.

"Last I checked we have five," Shippo chuckled, grinning toothily. "It'd be great if you met them."

"I'd  _love_  to!"

Inuyasha loudly cleared his throat, making Kagome aware of his presence in the room once more. She dropped her hands, looking down as she slowly sobered. "Right, er- Shippo…I'm guessing you came here to explain things to Inuyasha, which I'm super grateful for. But how did you know where to find him? And where is…"

"Sesshoumaru?"

She nodded slowly, eyes widening.

Green eyes shifted away, and he squeezed her shoulder. "Not coming. It's complicated but-"

"But he's safe?" Kagome checked, heart thundering in her chest. The question had leapt from her throat without warning, thoughts refusing to quiet. Shippo gazed down at her, something in his features gentling.

"Obviously. It's pretty difficult to kill the 'Killing Perfection,' though attempts were made!" He chuckled, slowly noticing she didn't share his humour. "Look, he won't be visiting you until you've made a few more jumps. If I remember right, the next ones are important."

"Feh, if they're so important why ain't he here to explain them himself?"

"The Boss just doesn't want to interfere with time too much," Shippo shrugged it off. Kagome got the distinct feeling he was omitting a few important details. She arched a brow,  _the Boss?_

Inuyasha shifted to stand, tapping Tetsusaiga in an irritated fashion against his shoulder. "And it doesn't piss you off that the bastard is putting her in danger?" Golden eyes fixed on the kit, glaring fiercely. "Tell her what you told me."

When faced with Kagome's questioning look, Shippo seemed to quiet, as though not wanting to disappoint her. "Sesshoumaru...isn't sure how many time jumps there are left. Could be less than 10, could be more."

"Why wouldn't he be sure?"

He winced. "Let's just say he wasn't himself for a while and may have lost track of your er- visits."

"Not himself? Shippo, you're not making any sense."

The Hanyou snarled, sweeping his hand out and balling it into a fist. "Maybe this _would_  make damn sense if that fucking bastard got off his ass and came here personally!"

"Inuyasha!-"

"Don't call him that!" Shippo growled.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Mrs Higurashi's calm voice cut in gently. "But dinner is ready."

The three stopped, instantly quieting. Inuyasha's ears lay flat and he folded his arms, surprising Kagome by trudging moodily into the kitchen. She'd expected him to run off. Mrs Higurashi smiled warmly, turning to usher the Hanyou to his seat.

Turning back to the kit, Kagome bit her lip. "Sorry..."

"Don't, it's cool. I'll just wait outside, I need to make a few calls anyways. Join me outside when you're ready."

Nodding, she watched as he turned, padding to the front door. Relaxing her eyes a little, she could make out a vague ripple in his image. Just for a moment, the kit looked like he had four tails, before he disappeared from sight.

* * *

 

After eating and washing the dishes, Kagome stepped outside, holding her arms. Noticing the moonlight catch on red hair, she smiled and joined the kit at the top of the shrine steps, taking a seat next to him. Shippo finished his conversation and lowered the phone from his ear.

"Was that him?" Kagome murmured.

He tucked the phone away in his pocket, lips curving up. "Nah just the Mrs."

"Inuyasha still seems upset. I-I don't really know how to help."

"You should have seen him earlier, cursing up a storm. Don't worry though, he mostly seems angry at Sesshoumaru."

 _That really doesn't give me the warm fuzzies_. Smoothing her skirt over her tights with a sigh, her voice dipped into a casual tone. "So…wife, huh? Do I know her?"

"Heh, I can't give you spoilers."

" _Oooh_  that's a yes," she grinned impishly.

Shippo returned it, flashing sharp fangs as he bumped her shoulder with his own. "I swear you've got kitsune blood in you somewhere," inhuman eyes danced. Slowly however, he seemed to sober while gazing at the city lights. "Chatting about my Mrs isn't what you really wanted to talk about though, was it?"

"I-I'd like to know more, honestly. I want to meet her-"

"Kagome." Green eyes pinned her with an almost reproachful look, before dissolving into worry. He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Are you good?" He asked quietly. "Tell me honestly."

Shifting to gaze out at the vast stretch of lights, Kagome's lips thinned. _He really is still my ally._  "No Shippo, I'm not," she confessed in a subdued voice.

A beat of silence permeated the air while she held her arms, trying to fight the chill in the air. The phantom sensation of mokomoko brushing her skin glided over her collarbone, whispering goosebumps over her flesh.

"I feel like I've been no help at all to anyone recently. Maybe I've been a comfort to Sesshoumaru a few days while in the feudal era, but it's…difficult. Difficult to feel like I've really impacted him for the better. If he hadn't mated me, he could've had someone at his side during those 50 years at the Western Stronghold- hell he could've had someone right now in the past." Kagome let it all pour out of her like a faucet, the truth loosening her tongue. The kit sat quietly, and she glanced at his profile, slightly amazed by how much he'd changed.

Shippo noticed her stare and quirked his lips, gaze softening. "You've been struggling with heavy stuff, huh?"

"Yeah," Kagome gave a self-deprecating smile.

He hummed and gestured to come closer. "Alright, c'mere a sec."

"Hm? What are you- gah!"

Kagome felt herself be tugged closer- a palm closing over her eyes. She held onto Shippo's arm in confusion. "Um- what are you doing, kiddo?"

A chuckle sounded near her ear, "I'm making you see better."

"This is the opposite of-"

Shippo hushed her, clearing his throat. "Now concentrate. Clear your mind of all the other crap going on and just ask yourself one thing: Would you be feeling this way if you weren't being tugged back in time to random events?"

Kagome paused for a moment, her silence speaking volumes about her puzzlement.

The kit huffed, "okay imagine if after the Bone Eaters Well had closed, Present Sesshoumaru had come waltzing up to your door. He says something like-" Shippo cleared his throat, deepening his voice into an admittedly good impression of the Daiyoukai's velvet tones. "Kagome, this one has waited 500 to be with you, and now here I am. True your friends are dead and my lands are gone but that is in the past. Fall into my arms, miko~"

Kagome burst into a laugh, "present Sesshoumaru sounds like a smooth operator."

His amiable chuckle sounded boyish and charming. "Do you see my point though? If it weren't for the items pulling you back and forth you wouldn't be feeling so crappy right now." His voice gentled, trailing into something almost concerned. "You wouldn't feel like all the stuff in the past…was your responsibility to fix."

Kagome sighed, leaning against him slightly as her hands tightened on his arm. "I guess I'm just used to-"

"Playing superhero in the Feudal Era? Yeah I get that."

"But…I still don't feel any better about Sesshoumaru being alone for so long."

She could hear the shrug in his voice, "it was his choice to mate you and extend your life-span."

Kagome opened her mouth but Shippo cut her off.

"No buts. If he had a problem with the long stretches of time between seeing you, do you think he'd pout and be afraid of telling you? He'd be honest and break it off, am I right?"

She huffed, finally tugging his hand away. "Sesshoumaru told me once that you can't just break a mating, but you have a point. It just hurts…knowing I can't be there to help him." Kagome peered up at him worriedly. "I'm guessing you don't know anything about why the items are carrying back into the past?"

"Nope fraid not. You'll just have to ask the Boss once you finally see him, he might know." Shippo set his hand on her head, giving a fond little rustle of her hair. "You're a lot younger than I remember you being," he said gently, hand lingering in the long locks.

She frowned and huffed, poking him in the ribs. "And you're a heck of a lot taller."

He laughed jovially, bringing her in for a hug. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, wrapping her arms around him and remembering all the times he'd been small enough to ride on her shoulder.

"Ah! Almost forgot this- it's for Mrs Higurashi." He exclaimed, pulling away to reach into his pocket, bringing out a crisp white envelope. Kagome accepted it, mildly perplexed. But the handwriting was instantly recognisable.

"Is this from him?"

Shippo nodded, "technically you're married. Pretty sure that's something to help out."

She wasn't entirely sure how to feel about that. Kagome weighed the paper in her hand, brow furrowing.

His lips quirked, reading her expression. "Grandpa's funeral took a toll on your money, just think of this as a gift."

"He didn't need to do that," she swallowed a lump in her throat. With a sudden gasp, her eyes widened. "Oh no! I haven't even told Mama about getting engaged- let alone married!" Her shoulders slumped.  _Daughter of the year._

Shippo burst into laughter, clapping her on the back. "I'll leave that in your capable hands. Speaking of, here's my number," he waved his hand- a leaf sliding from his sleeve and popping in a burst of smoke into a business card. Though the font looked a little unprofessional.

He grinned, "you've probably got tons more questions but the Boss won't let me say too much yet. Just keep searching for the items and things will fall into place, promise!~"

The kitsune stood, seemingly heedless of her silence. He slid his hands into his pockets and turned with a cheery expression. Kagome quickly stood, heart constricting painfully in her chest. "Can I…write to him? I'd like to ask how he's doing- or where the elixir is."

Shippo didn't react, but he did not turn to face her. Kagome's grip tightened on the envelope. "There must be a reason he doesn't want any contact with me."

The fox kit shifted to look at her, features illuminated by a nearby streetlight. He seemed far older then, hiding multitudes of secrets. Kagome couldn't remember a time he'd ever hidden something from her before.

"It's not what you think. He really doesn't want to mess up the timelines, but- it's also something else. I reckon he's got it in his head that you're not _his_  yet. Not until the time jumps stop."

The miko bit her lip. "I don't really get it- if we worked together we could probably find the items much faster, but I won't push," she forced a smile.

Shippo's brows drew together, scratching his nose. "You probably will soon…" he glances at her hair, before starting as something brushes against his leg. Buyo meows, tail flicking. "Ah, hey there Kirara," he grinned, leaning down to pet the cat's head.

"Wait  _what?"_  Kagome choked. "You're kidding right?!"

He flashed sharp teeth at her, "hmm I wonder~" he winked.

Kagome stared, bewildered as he padded down the stone stairs with a spring in his step.

"Jerk," she mumbled fondly, unable to stop the gentle smile on her face while she watched him go. Leaning down, she picked up her cat. "Kirara?" She asked carefully.

Buyo blinked up at her, mouth opening- yawning widely. Rolling her eyes, Kagome carried the fluff ball inside.

* * *

 

After hesitantly passing the envelope over to her mother, she'd been on the receiving end of many questions. Apparently, Sesshoumaru had handed over a sizable check. Kagome had come clean but declined any offer to share the money.

_"But he's your husband, sweetheart."_

_"I know Mama, but...I'd feel strange taking it from him like this. You use it."_

Feeling despicable about not confiding in her mother earlier, Kagome had set out to try and do something nice to make up for it. Using her own money. So that was partly why she'd decided to wrestle her best friend out of his early signs of agoraphobia.

Inuyasha had been against the idea, but Kagome had dragged him out to the mall for a shopping spree. He couldn't keep running around in bare feet and robes all the time, and  _no_ \- a cap was not enough to 'blend in.'

Shippo had helpfully offered a spell to turn his hair black, but the Hanyou had hated that idea even more.

Kagome dragged him from store to store, having to estimate his clothes size since he wouldn't let anyone come near him with a tape measure.

"I told ya, I don't like any of them!" Inuyasha glowered. His shadowed eyes remained stormy under the rim of his cap.

 _"Inuyasha_ , I know you've probably gone centuries in the same outfit but some co-operation here would be appreciated. Wearing this kind of stuff is necessary." She deadpanned, sorting through a clothing rack. Grabbing a dark jacket, she held it up to his chest, appraising him. "Fancy," she snickered.

"It looks dumb," he grumbled.

Kagome gestured to the folded t-shirt stand on their left. "Then how about these? See, this one is v-neck and this one is crew neck. Which one do you like better?"

He stared, utterly bewildered. Seeing no response forthcoming, Kagome forced a smile.

"A couple each then. I'll get you a regular shirt too," she picked them up, deciding not to be too experimental with colour since he glared at every yellow and green one as if they'd personally offended him. "I'm starting to think the only fashion that's going to appeal to you is the rebel kind," Kagome muttered under her breath, putting the clothing in her basket.

Inuyasha followed her along miserably as she gravitated toward the shoe aisle. He stopped dead the moment she started to peruse the sneakers, shooting him a hopeful look.

"No." He said firmly.

Kagome took a breath, turning to him and setting her hands on her hips. "Look," she said in a measured tone. "Do you see anyone else walking around in bare feet?"

"Feh, who cares?"

"I care!" She growled, leaning down and grabbing his ankle. Lifting it up with a yank, she sent him off balance.

"Kagome!" He barked, grabbing onto a display unit and making it shake precariously, sending some items flying. Other customers looked over in confusion.

"Aha! Just as I thought," Kagome nodded, inspecting the black soles of his feet. She gestured to them with exasperation. "This is a city. You can't just walk around as you normally would. See here, you're bleeding! Probably from that glass outside..." she sighed, brows drawing together. "You could step in chewing gum or who knows what else. We're getting shoes. It's not like we know how long you're staying in my time. This is good insurance in case-" she cut herself off. In case his stay was permanent.

Inuyasha tossed his head, "I still don't wanna. Shoes feel weird as hell."

Kagome grabbed a foot measuring scale and set it down. "Just stand on this, you don't have to try them on right now."

 _In fact,_   _it's probably best you don't_ , Kagome thought, glancing at his dirty feet. Inuyasha huffed, ears flattening beneath his hat as he reluctantly placed one foot on the measuring scale. Kagome checked from heel to toe, humming and measuring the other.

"Okay! Good! Thanks," she grinned up at him. "See that wasn't so bad was it?"

Inuyasha's expression remained sour, grimly following her to the checkout. She grabbed some red sneakers in his size on the way, deciding he could try them at home...after washing. She'd keep the receipt just in case.

She winced when the total flashed up on the till screen, glancing at the amount of clothing she'd ended up buying for him. Inuyasha tilted his head, "what's that mean?"

"It's the price, but that's not important," she waved it off with a breezy laugh. Inuyasha blinked, brows furrowing. As they exited the store, Kagome released a breath. So buying men's boxers had been an experience. She wished Inuyasha had at least checked out a few of the clothes out of his own interest.

_I wonder what modern Sesshoumaru wears. Probably a lot of white shirts. He'd look nice in a suit..._

Kagome blushed a little at the thought. "Want something to eat?" She asked out of the blue as they padded up the street. Inuyasha glanced at a nearby food vendor.

"Oi. When did you start shitting money?"

"Excuse me?" She squeaked.

"Keh, you've been buyin' me stuff all day. I don't see how you got enough to pay for it. Your family ain't exactly rolling in it."

Kagome glanced away, "I'm just helping out a friend. Don't worry about it," she turned, only to feel a hand on her arm.

Slightly narrow gold eyes peered at her while a bushy brow raised. "What's going on with you?"

The miko stopped, biting her lip. "Let's...talk about it over food. You haven't eaten since breakfast," she mumbled.

They were sat at a table outside a quaint café soon enough. Inuyasha sniffed suspiciously at the food while Kagome fiddled with her hands. Summoning her courage, she looked up.

"Aren't you... Upset?"

"I mean, I ain't happy with it but all your food tastes weird to me."

"N-no, not that. I mean about Sango and Miroku."

Inuyasha tensed across from her, quickly taking a bite out of his foot long sandwich. "Don't wanna talk about it," he grumbled.

Kagome glanced away, fixing her attention on the busy crowds. "Okay."

He stopped and swallowed, guilt flashing over his face, "hah? Why aren't you angry?"

"Why would I be? I don't know how to help...Or even make you feel better about it. I guess... that's why I've been buying you so much," she confessed quietly. "I'm sorry."

Pausing, Inuyasha lowered his food, golden eyes shifting to the table. "It ain't somethin' you can fix, idiot."

"I know, just-" she took a breath. "I'm here if you want to talk."

_It's not his style to just blurt his feelings but he considered them family. The village was his home…_

"You're not alone," she mumbled. "Souta, Mama and I are still here."

His eyes widened, and Inuyasha took another bite of his food, uncomfortable. "Keh, except you might get pulled away by time every so often."

Kagome's heart dimmed and she glanced away, unable to protest that. Hearing her silence, the Hanyou noticed her quiet demeanour, claws twitching as his nostrils flared.

"H-hey, you know those socks you bought? The ones with the ninja food on them?"

"Hm? Yeah?"

"…I guess they weren't so bad," he shrugged, taking a bite of his food again. "Might wear them."

Kagome brightened, hiding a smile. She'd actually thought they were tacky at the time. "Thank you," she said gently.

* * *

 

"I told ya not to spend any more on me!"

Kagome shushed him, glancing around with paranoia as his booming voice echoed around the spacious room. "This is a museum, Inuyasha. You don't have to pay to get in, I was just giving a donation!" She whisper-hissed.

"Oh my, look at how high the ceilings are," Mama Higurashi smiled, apparently quite satisfied with just the look of the building and not the displays. "Souta, isn't this cool?"

Blaster noises sounded off from Souta's game console in reply.

"Guys, you didn't have to come with me," Kagome gave a weak smile.

"Nonsense, we want to support you. Besides I haven't been to a museum in a while," her mother beamed, pausing to coo at a stuffed lion on display. "Grandpa would have enjoyed it here."

Kagome gave a smile tinged with nostalgia, "yeah. He would have." She somewhat wished they could have just a normal outing together instead of her having an alternative motive for being there. At least Mama didn't seem to mind.

As they wandered around inside the large, ornate building, drifting from room to room, Inuyasha kept tugging at his red sweater, scuffing his sneakers on the marble floor.

 _"Inuyasha,"_  Kagome nagged quietly, gritting her teeth.

"They feel weird!" He snarled back, voice sounding too loud in the quiet space.

"Yeah but you look super cool," Souta gave him a thumbs up, pausing his game. The younger boy grinned, tugging at Inuyasha's sleeve. "Hey, let's go look at the dinosaurs!"

The Hanyou blinked, "what's a…dino-saur?"

He was soon dragged away into the next exhibit, Kagome grinning after them. Mrs Higurashi ventured into the arts section to peruse the paintings.

With no one to accompany her, Kagome found herself free to wander, naturally gravitating to the old Japanese exhibit. With hope in her heart, she stuck like glue to the Sengoku period.

It was definitely a long shot that anything would be there that she could use to time travel. But after searching for a few weeks in corner shops and antique stores dotted all over Tokyo and coming up with nothing, Kagome had decided to try since Shippo remained frustratingly vague.

Blue eyes scanned over the wears, looking closely at the beautiful kimonos, tea sets, vases- the intricate scrolls and kamon crests. Weathered, tattered armour stood on display next to swords and various weapons from battles long since passed.

Kagome hesitated. A shoji screen stood behind a glass wall. Her heart quickened, blood racing through her veins. She didn't exactly understand how the time travel thing worked, but now she felt almost certain. The items must be calling to her in some way.

"It's too much of a coincidence," she murmured, staring at the white inuyoukais printed across the screen. Her fingers itched to touch.

Stepping closer to the glass, she glanced around. _Great, now what? Do I smash it?_

She squinted, catching sight of something at the top right-hand corner. It bruised the screen with a dark mark, as though the corner had been singed. Had there been a fire at the Western Stronghold? Fear and worry slammed into her chest, thinning her breath.

_Was Sesshoumaru hurt? Just a minor fire? O-or something worse?_

Kagome jumped when a loud noise pierced her hearing. The fire alarm blared loudly, filling up the rooms of the museum. She lifted her head when the sprinklers came on, dousing her in a light shower. Concern skittered through her. She wanted to know what the hell had happened of course, but…

Glancing at the shoji screen, Kagome's lips thinned. She probably wouldn't get this opportunity again. Inuyasha would take care of Mama and Souta if this wasn't just a prank fire alarm. Slamming her foot into the display glass, Kagome grunted, drawing away. Of course it didn't budge.  _What was I expecting?_

Looking around desperately, her gaze landed on a red axe. It was held in a container, meant to be used in the event of a fire.

"I don't see any flames, but it'll do!" Kagome breathed, feeling her hair get thoroughly soaked as she dashed across the room. Breaking the thinner glass container with her fist, she grabbed the axe, pulling it free from the brackets and hesitantly shaking the shards away. Hurrying over to the shoji screen once more, Kagome lifted the handle up.

Holding her breath- she slammed the axe down. A crack appeared in the glass. Kagome grunted, trying again. She'd become soaked by the downpour by now but the miko didn't stop- bringing the axe down one more time. The impact sent the glass flying as it caved in. Shards spilled everywhere.

Kagome could hear voices approaching from the hallway. Desperately reaching forward- she discarded the axe and placed her palms down on the screen. The inuyoukai seemed to ripple and dance beneath her fingers. Solid material gave way to water.

Kagome dipped forward, falling through the screen. The waters swallowed her whole, until the blaring room was left empty.

* * *

 

Steam curled from the large wooden tub that had been placed in the centre of the room. Sesshoumaru sat behind his shoji screen at his low desk, pouring over various scrolls. He'd been working nonstop for who knew how long, double checking battle plans and negotiations for alliances- scrapping the few that wouldn't comply with his demands.

He'd been heedless of the servants as they'd prepared a bath for him despite the hot-springs readily available on the property. Sesshoumaru simply wasn't interested in relaxing. Bathing in the tub meant he could wash and organise at the same time. Much more convenient. Unfolding his legs, the demon rose, sighing as he ran a clawed hand through his hair. His muscles cried out- stiff from remaining in one position for so long.

Loosening his obi, Sesshoumaru stilled when a loud splash caught his attention. Water sloshed over the side of his tub, spilling onto his immaculate wooden floor. Narrow golden eyes swung to the silhouette that had appeared behind the screen. Sharp claws lengthened, and his lips tilted up- quite pleased at the prospect of killing the intruder- before his muscles locked.

"Did I make it?" A woman coughed, her voice achingly familiar.

His heart quickened. Suddenly everything zeroed in on the new presence.

Sesshoumaru padded to the edge of the screen with measured steps, folding it back with treacle immediacy to reveal the miko that had haunted his dreams.

She rubbed the moisture from her eyes, her soaked hair further obscuring her eyes. Dark strands clung to her cheeks, full mouth slightly parted.

He couldn't help but reach out- nails skimming her forehead while he lifted her bangs aside, brushing them away. Kagome blinked owlishly up at him as she slowly gave a warm smile, her relief palpable.

"Hi."

Sesshoumaru stared, drinking in her image. He knelt beside the tub. Sliding a hand into her hair, his breath caught.

"You're back."

His mate nodded, touching his striped wrist. She gently brushed her thumb over the magenta markings. "I'm back."

Firm lips crashed to hers a moment later. The touch of her mouth scattered battle plans, strategies and army tactics to the wind, and if only for a moment, Sesshoumaru lost himself completely in her.

Curiously however, the water stirred. It then lurched up with a loud thrash as a figure broke the surface. Droplets spilled into the air as Kagome screamed in surprise.

"Ach! W-what the fuck, Kagome! Where the hell are we?"

And that was how Sesshoumaru almost succeeded in killing his half brother.


	13. Embracing Eccentricity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut (this chapter is kind of filler? Maybe? Ah well, we're heading to angst town after this chapter~)

 

A loud crash thundered through the Western Lord's bedroom. The latticework caved in, stray pieces of wood landing atop a soaked Inuyasha, He quickly stood, glowering at his brother through the sizeable hole in Sesshoumaru's door.

"Fucking bastard," he snarled.

Kagome gaped, standing from the wooden tub Inuyasha had just been unceremoniously flung from. "Wait just a second!" She exclaimed, grabbing Sesshoumaru's sleeve. "What's going on? Inuyasha, how are you here too?"

The Hanyou growled, automatically groping for the sword usually at his side, but Tetsusaiga had been left back at the Higurashi shrine. "Ain't like I know! I just saw ya disappear through this screen thing and I followed. Got lost in some weird pink water before I saw your feet and swam to the surface." He dismissed, refocusing on his anger. "Good thing I did, since it led me to this asshole!" Inuyasha tore through the remainder of the sliding door. He raised a fist, striking at Sesshoumaru- who gracefully dodged, grabbing his arm.

Kagome winced as another crash sounded out. The two bodies had blurred through the air, flying outside and hitting the ground, skidding along the grass as their youki energy clashed.

"That's enough you two!" Kagome raced out onto the porch, clutching her wet clothes. They ignored her, red and white colours blurring around the garden and occasionally knocking the other into a tree- snapping branches- or into the ground, sending dirt flying. A whip of light slammed into Inuyasha, knocking him off his feet and landing hard onto the ground once more. Sesshoumaru landed in a billow of white silks, standing over him.

The Hanyou growled loudly. He jumped up- clawing into the air ceaselessly as he continually missed Sesshoumaru, who dodged like the very air were a part of him. Kagome's brows drew together, her throat constricting as Inuyasha kept trying. This wasn't the same as their usual fights. He looked desperate, enraged as he fought to land just one hit.

"It's your fault!" He burst, snarling as he ducked down low and tried an uppercut. "It's all your damn fault!"

Kagome's feet carried her forward, and before she realised it, she was running onto the grass. She threw her palms up- raiding a shield. Inuyasha's fist slammed into the pink barrier that rippled between the brothers. Hard gold eyes swung her way.

"Please calm down, Inuyasha," Kagome said softly, wilting inwardly at his withering glare. She stiffened when guards appeared from thin air, bringing their spears down and pointing them at the Hanyou. They completely surrounded him in no time.

Inuyasha stilled, eyes narrowing as his claws flexed. Blood lust flashed in his eyes, lighting them vibrant red.

"Stand down," Sesshoumaru muttered dismissively.

"W-we heard noises, my Lord. We thought the walls had been breached."

"This one would have sent word if that were the case," he cooly replied, something flashing in his eyes when they did not immediately comply with his orders. The guards quickly drew they weapons away.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Kagome dissipated her shield, trembling a little from the cold. The guards bowed and strode away out of the garden, leaving them alone. Kagome glanced at Inuyasha, who remained glaring at the ground, fists clenched.

"... Come," a palm settled on her lower back. Kagome automatically gravitating closer, lured in by Sesshoumaru's reverent gaze. He ushered her to the porch, where she paused, glancing over her shoulder.

"Inuyasha?" She murmured.

The Hanyou tsked, glowering at Sesshoumaru, who sighed. "You may as well follow. We can discuss any...grievances inside."

White triangular ears lowered, pressing against his skull. Inuyasha grimly nodded. He padded forward, hesitating when three servants hurried down the pathway to Kagome, brushing past him.

"My Lady, you've returned." Chiyo smiled.

Kagome awkwardly nodded, "Uh yeah-"

"Please allow us to help you change. You must be freezing."

Kagome glanced at Sesshoumaru, who rose a brow. "Oh- um...thank you, I'll do that. But, you know, Inuyasha is also soaked."

The servants glance at him, almost as an afterthought, bowing apologetically. "Forgive us, can we be of service and bring you new robes?" A servant asked.

Inuyasha growled, folding his arms. "These are my damn clothes, you ain't getting your hands on them, I'll be fine- see." He suddenly shook himself off, much like a dog, sending droplets into the air. The servants squeaked, while Sesshoumaru boredly rose a sleeve, protecting himself and Kagome from the stray flecks. Kagome couldn't help but feel a little happy though. He was protective of his new clothes?

"I-I see, very good," Chiyo winced. The ladies turned to Kagome and eagerly ushered her away, dragging her to a room before she could protest.

They hurriedly dried her and combed the damp hair back from her face. Kagome felt herself be twisted and turned, until she was prodded into a reception room for guests, clad in a simple but tasteful blue yukata.

Inuyasha sat opposite his half brother at a low table, glaring hard. Kagome awkwardly took her seat beside Sesshoumaru, hating how formal it all felt. She glanced between the two glowering men and sighed when the silence continued.

"Okay, Inuyasha. You're clearly upset-"

"No I ain't."

"-But how about you try to just go through what you're angry about? With more words and less punching." She finished.

"It's not like talking has ever helped before, but whatever." He grumbled, hand clenching into a fist. He levelled a weighty stare right at his brother. "Why did you close the well?" He asked quietly.

Sesshoumaru met his gaze unflinchingly, not ashamed in the least. "This one was concerned with Kagome's mortality."

"Then why the hell trap  _me_  in the future too!?" Inuyasha burst, baring his teeth. "It doesn't make any damn sense."

Pale lashes lowered as the Daiyoukai seemed to mull over how to answer. "Hanyous like you will last perhaps 250 to 300 years more at a stretch. She would have lost you too, had you stayed in the village."

Inuyasha started, trembling slightly. "That wasn't your choice to make...Asshole." He swung his attention to the miko. "Why aren't you pissed about the well too?"

Her hands clenched. "I..." she swallowed, setting her shoulders. "I'm sad you were trapped against your will, but as for me, I just can't find it in me to be angry." She gave a rueful smile. "There's so many other things going on right now."

Her best friend sneered, folding his arms. Kagome's brows drew together, turning her gaze to Sesshoumaru as a thought occurred to her. "There's something else you're not saying. Isn't there?" She asked softly.

Intense gold slid to her. "Admittedly I had no insurance I'd survive to your time. Though it is ridiculous to think that I could be killed- if you were with Inuyasha then..."

Her heart skittered and tripped in her chest. "You trapped him in the future with me so that I wouldn't be alone if you died? If you never made it to my time." She stared at him in mute shock, unsure what to think about that.

The table jolted as Inuyasha stood, baring his teeth. "You don't get to decide that shit on your own! It's my life! Maybe I wasn't meant to live in Kagome's time!"

"So the thought of her being alone in the future doesn't bother you?" Sesshoumaru cooly replied.

"She could have stayed in this era with me- with our friends!"

A cold breeze seemed to fan out from Sesshoumaru's icy stare. His words were measured and cold. "Then she would be dead at this point. This one did what was necessary. What you would be too weak or sentimental to do."

Inuyasha snarled- the noise dying in his throat as he slammed his fist forward once more- only to feel a steel grip close over his fist. The perfect nails were painted magenta.

"I sensed drama and made haste to see what the fuss was about~" A silky voice purred. Inukimi's eyes sparked with amusement, gliding from Hanyou to miko. "Now I'm immensely pleased I did so. It's been a while, little mate."

Kagome blinked in surprise, nodding with relief. "I'm really glad to see you here, Lady Inukimi."

Inuyasha reeled, not quite computing that the demoness had blocked his punch. Her disarmingly warm eyes glided to him, voice cooling into something deadly. "No fighting in the house, boys."

She released him with a dismissive flex of her fingers. The Hanyou stared, looking between the two demons as Inukimi motioned for a servant to come in, carrying tea. He opened his mouth before Sesshoumaru interjected. "Yes, she is my mother, foolish half breed."

Kagome nudged his elbow with her own, shooting him a look.

"Keh, figured as much. Now I see where you get your girly looks from, ya definitely take after the broad-" Inuyasha had been snickering, but he suddenly quieted when Inukimi's nose stopped mere inches from his own. His ears automatically flattened. Kagome watched with amazement as he seemed to wilt, shrinking back until he seemed to register something was amiss.

"O-oi, what the hell are you doing?"

Ruby red lips curved up, and she flashed perfect teeth at him almost victoriously. "Just exercising pack behaviour. It seems you're demon enough to recognise when you should back down."

"H-hah? As if I would!" Inuyasha's eyes flash. A low noise escaped her in response, lips peeling up further to expose sharp fangs. The Hanyou's head automatically turned in a flash, tilting to expose his neck. Yet his eyes widened in mortification and confusion.

Kagome bristled, but silken tones spoke up first. "Mother..." Sesshoumaru uttered, steel wrapped in velvet. He observed them quietly. "That's enough."

Bell-like laughter escaped her. "You're asking me to stop, when all you do is bully the poor whelp? I was merely playing."

Kagome noticed the line of tension in Sesshoumaru's jaw as he clenched it. Putting her hand on his arm, she forced a smile, still reeling from the odd sight. "So uh, what have I missed? How long has it been?" This seemed to distract Inukimi enough to lean away from Inuyasha.

"30 years," Sesshoumaru answered in an even tone, seeming grateful for the change in topic.

Her breath halted. "Oh," she worried her bottom lip, meeting his gaze. A warm palm closed over her hand and she quickly blinked away tears. She'd have to get used to this, but his calm acceptance only made her feel worse.

"Yes indeed, exciting developments have been taking place in your absence," Inukimi muttered, taking out her pipe and lighting it. She was seemingly heedless of Inuyasha's grimace, coughing when smoke wafted into the room. The servant placed a cup of hot tea in front of Kagome, who smiled and thanked her. Lifting it up, she inhaled the bitter scent.

 _More contraceptive tea._  She glanced at Inukimi, who winked.

Kagome blushed, quickly focusing on the topic at hand. "I noticed there are more guards than before...they seemed worried the wall would be breached." She shot a questioning look at the demons.

Sesshoumaru's hand shifted over hers, stroking the thin skin over her knuckles. "Hn, there is bad blood between us and the local humans."

"W-what? But it wasn't like that before."

"Things change, little one," the demoness exhaled curling smoke. "I'd have thought you'd know that better than anyone. Since the barrier around the Western Lands broke years back, we have had to take caution."

Kagome's brow knitted, attention falling to the tea that she habitually sipped while her thoughts continued to churn.  _Bad blood?_  Kaito had mentioned something about the Western Lands being hidden from the humans because of the barrier.  _And he'd taken off to kill that hunter._

Deciding not to ask about that just now, wanting to wait until it was just Sesshoumaru, Kagome instead glanced around upon realising someone was missing. "Where's Shippo?"

Nails scraped her skin, lightly biting in and causing her to jolt. Sesshoumaru quickly flexed his fingers away from her flesh, demeanour changing subtly. "He is with the foxes," he uttered.

Silver hair shifted over Inukimi's shoulder as she inclined her head, eyes glittering. "Mn, my son believed it would be safer for him in their lands."

"He left to continue training with those that can better instruct him on his type of magic. It was for no other reason." He said in a low, deadly tone.

Inukimi exhaled smoke, only seeming more amused.

"Sesshoumaru?" The miko turned his attention back to her, brow furrowing when his eyes settled on her. So many emotions seemed at war within his eyes, belied by his calm, stoic mask.

Inuyasha tsked and poured himself some contraceptive tea. Kagome blinked and thought to say something- when he downed it and made a noise of disgust. At least it seemed to cheer Sesshoumaru up. Inuyasha huffed and stood, "feh, as much as sittin' here yappin' about nothing is thrilling, I'm gonna head to the village."

Kagome's heart skipped a beat, placing her tea down. "You shouldn't go there alone, Inuyasha."

"You will not be going at all."

Vague surprise skittered through her, and Kagome glanced at the warmth by her side. The Hanyou's hackles rose in response, lips peeling back to reveal gritted teeth. Kagome quickly spoke up, raising her hands in a placating gesture.

"Maybe we should find out more about this time period before rushing off." Turning to Sesshoumaru once more, she tilted her head. "Kirara is back at the village, right? Does she need a disguise all the time now?"

When he gave a solemn nod, new fears bubbled to the surface of her chest. So, it had already started. Demons really were being snuffed out.

_What's more, if it's been 30 years then Kohaku probably…_

She quickly shook that saddening thought away. "Sesshoumaru's right, we shouldn't go-" she hurriedly carried on when Inuyasha made to protest. " _Unless_  you can find a way to blend in with humans. Properly this time. No caps," she lightly teased.

"Ah, I see your mate favours the Foxes way of thinking," Inukimi observed wryly. She tapped her pipe, "Inuyoukai have too much pride to follow such an example."

Inuyasha tossed his head, folding his arms. "I ain't Inuyoukai." Something laced with the gruffness of his voice that the miko couldn't quite catch. Bitterness, perhaps. Or loneliness. "Besides," he carried on unperturbed. " _That_ night is coming up in a few days, I'll be fine if I just go then."

Kagome blinked, before catching on.  _The New Moon._

She nodded in understanding, while Inukimi pouted. "No fair, keeping secrets."

* * *

 

After a tense supper was provided for the small group, servants returned to usher Inuyasha to his room.

"I don't wanna go with you  _or_  stay here. Sesshoumaru will probably gut me in my sleep," was his sneering reply. Kagome felt it probably had more to do with the fact that Inuyasha had never been welcomed into his father's house, let alone stayed the night.

She glanced at Sesshoumaru, mulling over whether to ask if they could stay with him to keep him company or have a sleepover. Suddenly the image of the Killing Perfection clad in pyjamas laying on his stomach with his ankles crossed in the air wouldn't leave her mind.

Hiding a grin behind her hand, her cheeks heated. Sesshoumaru arched a brow, but the look in his eyes was telling. He wouldn't be staying much longer in Inuyasha's presence. Kagome eased closer, also wanting to be alone with him and wondering if that made her selfish.

"My son will be much too busy with his mate to entertain the thought of you," Inukimi dismissed bluntly, smoothly rising from her seat while smoothing her furs. "However if you desire company, this one would be glad to-"

"I'M GOING!" Inuyasha dashed out of the room, dragging a hapless servant with him and barking for her to show him his damn room.

Inukimi gave a playful chuckle, gold eyes dancing with merriment. Her son however had paled considerably, steadily turning a sickly green. The demoness flashed a wicked grin at the remaining, stunned pair.

"You're welcome. Goodnight."

With a graceful turn of her heel, she left them behind, causing Kagome to bite her lip to stop herself from outright laughing. Sesshoumaru glanced at her, still reeling.

"She's got a way with words, huh?"

"Hn."

Her amusement died when her hand was lifted to thin lips, brushing feather-light and pressing firmer as something seemed to take hold of him. Kagome swallowed, breathing out shakily as the air suddenly became charged.

"Let's…uh- let's go to bed," she murmured.

He nodded shortly. With her heart drumming fast, the walk to his wing passed in a comparatively dull blur. Soon Kagome found herself standing in the centre of a guest bedroom, since the Western Lord's chambers would need to be repaired back to their former glory.

The door slid shut with a soft noise, but held an air of loud finality to it. Kagome glanced over the new room with feigned interest, finding the decor sparse, but in reality, she was just buying time. Heart hammering, blue eyes focused on him. He did not move from the door, face remaining unreadable. It was strange, but after Inukimi's behaviour with Inuyasha earlier, the miko felt a slight call to let instinct take over. It was odd and strange. Demon behaviour felt eccentric and bold, but she wanted to try. Something boiled hard and fast in her veins. Guilt, love, longing. The space they inhabited together right then held no room for logic or hesitance.

Sliding her heel back, Kagome slowly turned away slightly, showing her back. The normally disrespectful gesture was smothered by her gaze refusing to leave his, hands coming up to loosen her yukata. Glancing down at her fingers just for a moment to remove her obi, she caught the sound of weight shifting, stepping across the floor and causing it to creak. Kagome's eyes snapped up, finding him closer.

Blushing slightly, her body shifted to slide the material down, exposing the nape of her neck and bare shoulders. His mark stood out starkly against her skin. Black hair tumbled down her back, and she reached behind her to collect it, moving the strands to fall over her shoulder.

Kagome found herself pressed against the floor a moment later, landing with a dull thud. A strong arm had wrapped around her waist. Her palms and knees slightly ached, cheek resting against the floor. His body heat lingered dangerously close, the familiar warmth of him causing her to shiver. She didn't protest as she lay on her stomach, leaving her back exposed as the sleeves of the yukata clung to her elbows. Large palms slid out to lay flat on the floor, leaving her trapped beneath him.

Firm lips descended, pressing against the space between her shoulder-blades. Her bra was unhooked. Hot breath fanned over her flesh in waves of quiet pants. Kagome let her cheek rest against the hardwood flooring. It felt cool in contrast with the heat at her back. A faint gasp escaped her when teeth trailed up- scraping against the base of her neck. Her skin pricked and flushed. Long legs shifted, thighs pressing together. The softest of sighs escaped her. Tilting her head, she offered the smooth expanse of her throat to the hungry wandering of his lips.

Feeling herself be pressed harder against the floor as more weight settled against her, Kagome made a noise. The sublime feel of his hips rutted slowly forward and she expected him to continue. To take things further.

Hair tickled the nape of her neck, before she felt his forehead rest there. The demon released a quiet breath.

"Sesshoumaru?" She murmured. "What's wrong?"

"This one wanted everything to be stable upon your return, so that we could carry on as we always have," Kagome made a noise when she was suddenly turned. Landing on her back, her vision was swallowed by nothing but him. His hair hung forward, cutting off the rest of the world via a silver waterfall. "But it is not so this time."

Kagome shifted her legs to accommodate him, drawing one knee up to wrap loosely around his waist as she kissed his jaw. "That's fine, silly." She smiled warmly. "This  _is_  the Warring States Era. Tell me what's happening and we can work on finding a solution."

His eyes widened a touch, before gentling. He nodded, and Kagome made to move out from beneath him, only to hear a growl. She blinked, "um...I thought you meant right now?"

"Don't be a tease," soft dulcet tones purred. "Naturally this one is going to satisfy us both first. That half breed fool is not here to delay me any longer," he kissed her throat hungrily.

She gave a breathy laugh, before sobering. "I can't believe you trapped Inuyasha in the future for such a reason."

"Mn...if he hates it so much then he may stay here. Will that not be painful?" He asked, licking the expanse of her throat.

"Yes of course but- mn-" she gave a soft sigh. "Better than him being miserable. I want him to be happy."

"Hn, no more talk of him." Sesshoumaru uttered.

Bracing her arms on the hardwood floor behind her, Kagome obliged and lifted her hips so that he could slide her wet panties off. Sesshoumaru made a vague noise of confusion when Kagome leaned up suddenly- loosening his obi. Once free, she parted his clothing, pushing the grey silks aside, as he did not bare his crest today. Once his pale flesh was exposed, she gripped his shoulders and pushed him to sit back on his heels- straddling him.

"What are you doing?" He said thinly, raising a brow.

A rosy blush heated her cheeks, but she flashed a smile at him. "You seem overworked. Besides, it shouldn't be on you to 'satisfy both of us,' I'll give it a go this time."

Sesshoumaru didn't exactly know how to register her boldness when her hand slid between them. His hands latched onto her hips, digging his nails in when she lightly grasped the hardness that had been digging into her thigh. A harsh pant escaped clenched teeth and he made a rumbling noise, dropping his head to her shoulder when she started to rub him.

His cock hardened further with her attention, and Kagome blushed darker. Splaying a slender hand over his thigh, she felt his breath hitch against her shoulder. It was quite impossible not to find him beautiful. The pale body beneath her trembled slightly, muscles jumping while his claws flexed.

Hesitantly she lowered her mouth to his chest, kissing and licking the feverishly warm skin. Sesshoumaru leaned his head away, lips peeling back. When she reached his stomach, her mouth clamped over the magenta stripe on his hip. The demon gasped and hissed in warning. Flicking her tongue there, she moved down to his abdomen, nipping as she went- delighted when his muscles contracted.

He gasped and violently shuddered when she took him in her mouth.

"Kagome-" she bobbed her head in answer, taking him deeper. Sharp claws skimmed her scalp as he laced deadly fingers in her hair. "Gn...what are you?-"

She chanced a look up at him, startled to find a light flush spreading from his cheeks to the tips of his pointed ears. Magenta lids squeezed firmly shut.

Drawing her mouth off him, she blinked. "You okay?"

"Mn...it is merely that demonesses do not usually- I would not allow this." He groaned lowly as she swiped her tongue along the underside of his cock.

"Why no-  _oh_..." she caught a hint of his sharp fang. "Their teeth are too sharp?" She ventured a guess.

"Indeed." His hips arched forward as she dragged her tongue over his length. Golden eyes cracked open to watch her, blazing. "The-" he hissed out a breath when she closed her mouth over him again,"-act could potentially be deadly."

 _Wow, is he babbling? Did I do that?_  Her eyes danced, continuing to pleasure him as she took him as deeply into her mouth as she could, making a noise when he tried to go deeper. She quickly withdrew before he completely lost control.

When he snarled- grip tightening in her hair, Kagome nipped his thigh. Reiki blossomed into her scent, cracking over her skin. "Let go," she muttered, blue clashing with gold when he didn't immediately comply.

Sesshoumaru panted, releasing her slowly, watching as black locks slid free from his claws. Kagome grasped his shoulders and straddled him once more, "I'm not done yet, don't get all snappy," she smiled.

Firm lips pressed to her neck while his hands slid down her back. His erection strained for attention, "this one will not last long now," he hissed.

For her, it had only been a short while since she'd last felt it. But she wanted him inside her more than anything. "That's alright...I'm more than ready," she murmured, lifting her hips and grasping him. When he snarled loudly, Kagome didn't waste time. Lowering herself, Kagome's breath halted as she took him inside her wet sex. When the head pushed in, prying further, Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped red. Feeling the beginning of a snarl rumbling deep from his throat- Kagome sucked in a heap of air and pressed her hips down against his, taking all of him in one go.

A scream was ripped from her- quickly muffled by firm lips. Sesshoumaru made a strangled noise, trying to smother it with her mouth. Kagome trembled atop him, feeling his cock ridiculously deep within. It pulsed, stretching her inner walls. It felt like he filled every corner of her body, hitting every nerve ending. Hesitantly, she tried to alleviate the tension by rutting her hips.

Their breaths intermingled, sharp claws pricking harder into her hips and drawing blood.

"I've missed you," the words come quietly between them. Kagome wasn't sure which one of them had spoken.

They began to move, bodies instinctually rutting. The miko moaned, rocking her hips back and then easing forward, feeling him hit a spot deep within her that curled her toes.

The firm heat of his palms against her skin grounded her, though she could barely feel the pricks of his claws. Sesshoumaru's hips met her motions, until a particularly hard thrust sent her reeling. Crying out, Kagome dug her own nails into his shoulders. "Gn- jerk..." she panted.

Sesshoumaru hissed, lips curving. Their noses brushed before he pulled back- thrusting in again with enough power to force the air from Kagome's lungs. Their pace became barely coherent to either of them. Harsh slapping sounds of their bodies continually meeting filled the room as Kagome's slick sex lured him in deeper.

Her entire body thrummed with pleasure, muscles taut as she rode the edge of her own climax.  _Not yet-_

She tried to hold off, wanting to see him lose control. With a burst of epiphany, Kagome yanked him in closer, latching her teeth onto his neck over the mating mark. The sound that ripped its way from his throat came from somewhere deep in the pit of his stomach – a ragged, rumbling snarl that she felt as much as she heard.

Blazing red met her startled gaze, and Kagome cried out when a steel grip grasped her under her thighs. His own sharp teeth buried themselves in her shoulder, while a harsh rhythm began. His hips snapped up, burying himself inside her faster and faster. Kagome could barely keep up anymore, trying her damnedest to hold onto his shoulders. Crying out, she wrapped her arms around him, rocking her own hips down and angling them so that he hit a certain spot within her core. The action had her squeezing him like a vice.

His startled groan was drowned out by her own cries as the heat in her belly finally snapped. Searing white-hot pleasure shoot down to the tips of her toes. She sucked in greedy, ragged breaths, light exploding behind her eyes.

Sesshoumaru's teeth sank further until her blood coated his fangs. The reiki skittering over her skin unfiltered clashed with his youki, sending him careening over the edge- spilling his seed inside her with a hoarse, muffled snarl.

Kagome made a noise, feeling him fill her. Dropping her head to his shoulder, she soaked in his warmth and closeness. The feel of his bare skin and strong form against hers as her body hummed pleasantly. Teeth slowly pulled out of her skin, and she shuddered. Lapping away the blood, Sesshoumaru reverently licked over the fresh marks.

Feeling his thumb glide to her chin, Kagome looked up groggily, only to smile and accept one chaste kiss from his bloodied mouth.


	14. Vulnerable Visages

Sitting at a low table, Kagome leaned over a map, dressed in the clans signature red and white silks. Her legs were bare, the robes left slightly parted. Sesshoumaru sat close by her side in only his white hakama pants, mokomoko sprawling around them. After quickly bathing, the two had thoughtlessly dressed before glancing over the situation.

"So you have alliances with a bunch of clans, but you need more in case they don't show up to fight. Sensing some mistrust there. Oh, you're on good terms with the Bears right? Aren't they already on your team?" Kagome asked, using colourful terminology to try and make the whole thing less tedious.

"Hn, we trade with the Northern and Southern Bear clans."

Kagome's brow crinkled, and she tapped her finger on the map next to a brown marker. "Okay then, can't you ask them for help?"

"They do not fight battles unless the East and West join them. And  _they_  do not fight battles aligned with the Tanuki. If we want those Bear clans to join us then we must drop-"

"The Tanuki. Who knew Racoon Dogs could be so controversial to be buddies with," she sighed. "You can't drop them, they might close that trading route through the Dragon-ridge mountain path. Wow, I can see why this is so frustrating." She felt like pulling her hair out already.

Sesshoumaru gave a dusty chuckle, appearing far more jadedly amused by the work. "And that is not even counting the subdivisions of youkai in those lands that are not affiliated with the central clans."

"I think I remember a few from helping you with those invoice scrolls and messages a while ago. Those Northern Horses were nice, but the smaller clan from Eternal Falls really seemed to hate you."

He hummed, not seeming surprised. Lithe fingers reached out, combing through her locks distractedly. "Conquering lands through battle and massacre is so much easier than negotiating," he muttered almost longingly.

Kagome fought a smile. He sounded like a kid. A murderous, blood-thirsty kid. She then looked towards the mountains, further behind Edo's location. "Wait a sec, there's no alliance marker for the Eastern Wolves."

Sesshoumaru arched a brow, "no. Wolves keep to their own."

Quickly shaking her head, Kagome leaned closer. "I'm good friends with the Prince of that tribe. If you send for aid, Kouga will answer, so long as he knows I'm your uh...Lady," she said, cheeks warming slightly. "At least, if he's still around."

The thought of him also being gone weighed uncomfortably heavy in her chest.  _Kouga, please not you too..._

The demon beside her inclined his head, "from what I know, he is Chief."

Blue eyes brightened. "That's great then! Ask him for support in battle, or open up trading- just break bread. He'll definitely respond," she grinned. Sesshoumaru hummed, placing a pending marker on the wolf tribe area. Kagome wrote down the names of various tribes, clans and associates they could also contact. "There's the Hyakkikoumori on this shore, I hear that Shiori gained some followers and leads them. Oh, and this is where we met-"

She rambled a little, but Sesshoumaru listened, able to imagine her adventures vividly since she painted vibrant pictures of them. He could tell from her enthusiasm that she spoke not out of nervousness, but happiness. His claws flexed through the dark strands that fell down her back. Kagome blushed and got the picture to refocus, though he did not chastise her.

They then lost themselves in work for a time, until Kagome touched a lone red and white marker on the map.

"These are your forces," she murmured, noting the distance between it and the Western Stronghold. "What are they doing so far from the main House?"

"Guarding Bokuseno," he replied in low tones.

Her heart skipped a beat. "H-how many are guarding him?"

"20." He blinked when her jaw hung open. "...Too few?"

"Too many!" She squeaked with exasperation.

"This one has plenty of troops on stand by here, I see no issue."

"You've already stationed some with the Foxes," her voice became thin.  _Where Shippo is._

Her heart warmed at the realisation, despite herself. Looking at him, she noticed his mouth had thinned into a firm, grim line. "This one will not risk your elixir being lost before I can claim it."

 _He won't risk my ticket to immortality being lost._  Kagome eased closer, reaching up and pressing her lips to a striped cheek. He exhaled, blinking, but she only offered a smile. "You're really sweet, but...at least lower it to 5 guards?"

"15."

"10 then," she grit out.

"Done." He had no actual plans to follow through with their agreement, however.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. "Mhm. I'm sure General Kaito will be  _more_  than happy to tell me if his soldiers still haven't moved from guarding a tree."

Golden eyes narrowed. "He has been loyal and respectful since that stint 30 years ago. I am confident he would not question me, even though he does not know the tree's use."

She rose a brow, shifting to sit on his lap for no particular reason other than she wanted to. Leaning back into his warm bare chest, she lazed her legs over his crossed ones. "Speaking of... He told me that there was a barrier over the Western Stronghold, but now its broken? What happened?"

Sesshoumaru hummed, pulling her closer and using the hollow of her shoulder as a chin rest. "Humans came, thirsty for revenge. Apparently one of their men had been killed by someone of my House. Others joined their cause, who were survivors of armies I decimated in the past. It seems they all banded together in their hatred. We triumphed but they succeeded in breaking the barrier. A few escaped our wrath, which has led to this unrest and bad blood."

Kagome thought for a moment. "Sesshoumaru... If I told you who killed that human who started this mess, would it help anything?" She asked carefully, trusting he wouldn't explode with questions or anger.

Pale lashes lowered, "I suspect I know who it was, and it would be best if you do not say."

Her brows drew together, but she nodded with understanding. Generals like Kaito were probably sorely needed in these times, especially for morale. Kagome felt her mate relax behind her, hearing his breathing become quieter. She patted his hands that were resting on her stomach.

"Time for sleep, my Lord," she murmured, shifting off and gently guiding him toward the pile of awaiting furs. His hand encircled her wrist, tugging her down and moving so that she was trapped beneath him.

"I have little need for rest. It would be wasted hours," his voice came low and pleasant. "The bed has been far too cold without you."

Kagome smiled, hands sliding over his ears to brush the pointed tips. "Don't be stubborn-"

"You are forbidden to leave," he cut her off, pressing hard kisses to her neck. "Understood?"

Her smile became tremulous. Surely he understood that she never wanted to go? His hands glided over her body, and Kagome shuddered, before his head dropped to her shoulder, the kisses slowing. His muscles slackened. Tired eyes had dropped shut, obviously struggling to stay conscious.

Kagome huffed and wrapped her arms around him, shifting him so that he wasn't squishing her and sliding her fingers through the long strands of silver. "Sleep, Mr. Fancy Feet," she said gently, but with an undercurrent of firmness.  _He must have been pushing himself to stay awake all this time._

His breathing evened out, body weighing more heavily onto the side of hers.

Kagome stared at the ceiling above. Remembering her conversation with Shippo, she breathed out uneasily.

She had to say it, just once, out loud. Then she could lay the subject to rest unless it actually occurred. "You know if...the bed is too cold while I'm gone, you can-" she swallowed. "You can hold someone else, to keep you warm." The words came slow, worming their way out of her insidiously. "And if she turned out to be someone who can make you happier than I can- if you liked her...I-I would..."

_Behind..._

Her heart thundered with distress. "I would wish nothing but the best for you. I would wish for your happiness."

_I'd be left behind-_

Nothing but quiet breaths answered her, but that was alright. Because Kagome was not brave enough to say them to a conscious Sesshoumaru. He'd be angry if he heard them, she was certain. He'd wonder if she doubted him- which she didn't. But somehow, losing him had become her worst fear. Her only anchor in the storm of confusion. She was supposed to worry about finding a job. Her education. Being his Lady. What to buy him for his birthday- not whatever this had become. Worrying about not being there for a lonely demon.

She turned her head and looked at the low desk. It looked so busy. She could imagine him in his chambers, spending day after day working. Maybe he'd take breaks. But it wasn't like he socialised. No, her demon probably just opened the sliding doors to let the breeze in and call it 'getting fresh air.'

Kagome stroked the crown of his head, biting her lip.

Even in sleep, he seemed to sense her emotions, letting out a soft rumble from his chest. Lips mindlessly pressed to her shoulder, arms holding tighter. A part of the miko felt possessiveness take hold of her, the bitemarks pulsing on her shoulder. Like his presence lingered inside the scars, snarling at the notion of being separated.

"Foolish, mule-headed wench..." he sighed, words slightly muffled.

Kagome arched a brow. He hadn't called her that in a while. She'd graduated from wench, to miko, to her real name over time.  _Are you dreaming about something from years ago?_

Smiling gently, Kagome rested her cheek against the top of his head, breathing out slowly and drifting off.  _That's enough...that's enough worrying now. I'm yours for as long as you want me_.

* * *

 

After a few days spent on further organisation, Sesshoumaru had dragged himself in a foul mood to a war meeting. Naturally, he understood it was pivotal to their success but it hadn't stopped him from claiming Kagome twice in one morning.

Kagome padded across the courtyard, tugging at her clothes. The dumb Lord had left too many hickeys and marks. It felt like the material caught on her raised skin. Turn about was fair play though.

Smirking to herself, Kagome paid a visit to Ah-Un in the stables, picturing the hickey on the nape of Sesshoumaru's neck that was hidden by the heavy fall of hair.

Patting the dragon's hide and giggling when Un nudged her insistently for food, she heard a small gasp.

Turning on her heel, she spotted a small face peering out from behind an open stable door. Small deer horns were visible, sprouting from a nest of dishevelled brown hair. Kagome smiled and knelt down.

"Hi, don't be afraid," she said amiably. "I'm Kagome, what's your name?"

"You're human," the boy grimaced, shying further away.

Shock thrummed through her, a bubble bursting. He continued to glare at her distrustfully, "Mama said we're being moved from the Western Lands soon. Humans are coming, humans like you-"

"Not like me," she said gently. "I'd never hurt you. Not every human hates demons, I promise."

"Mama said not to trust humans. They're all liars."

Sitting back on her heels, she thought for a moment. "Hm. You know I don't think I've ever really been scared of  _all_  demons as a whole species. I became really good friends with a Hanyou and mated a full demon, but that doesn't mean there aren't evil or mean ones. Have other demons ever been mean to you?"

"Mn...my friends, sometimes." He allowed, voice cautious.

"See? It's similar. So, maybe just try and see humans the same way. I know it's hard. They're probably a scary threat you've only ever heard bad things about, and I'm sure they've hurt a lot of your family members. But...this human would like to be your friend, at least."

Seeing no answer forthcoming and not wanting to confuse him, Kagome stood. Turning on her heel, she smiled to show there weren't any hard feelings.

Leaving, she absentmindedly passed a hand over her eyes, sighing. She supposed that kind of prejudice was only natural if her species were now actively trying to wipe demons off the map. Maybe she shouldn't have said anything. Hearing shouts, she blinked and raised her head, wandering across the courtyard. Bypassing the barracks, she continued on to where the troops usually trained in combat, seeing a crowd had formed around one of the sparring rings.

"Gah!"

 _Oh no._  She knew that voice from the grunt of frustration alone. Squeezing between two beefy soldiers, she forced her way to the side of the ring, placing her hands on the fence and gaping as Inuyasha grappled with Kaito.

The two had dug their bare heels into the dirt, trying to throw the other's weight. The soldiers all shouted, calling out encouragement to their General. Kaito's body shook with effort as he pushed forward- sending Inuyasha back until the Hanyou snarled, abandoning his hold to hit him in the ribs. Hands-free, Kaito punched him in the jaw. Inuyasha's head snapped to the side and he swayed.

Kagome frowned as she noticed the state of their bodies. They'd obviously been at this for a while. Blood coated Inuyasha's upper lip. He was shirtless, and she noticed his red sweater had been placed by the ringside with his sneakers.

"He's going to lose. Hand-to-hand combat without claws is too tricky for a Hanyou."

Glancing down at her side, she noticed the deer-boy from the stables had joined her, watching the fight.

"You don't know that," she muttered.

The shouts around them became deafening. "Get the Hanyou!  _Get the Hanyou!"_

Another few hits made half-demon blood be shed into the air, only seeming to invigorate the crowd. Gritting her teeth, Kagome decided she'd had enough. Lifting her foot and standing on the lower fence, she cupped her hands to her mouth. "YOU CAN DO IT, INUYASHA! Beat that guy! Make him sorry!"

The soldiers quieted and she sensed their stares, but she didn't stop cheering, raising her fist and shaking it. The deer-demon at her side gaped. Inuyasha's ears twitched once- dodging the other fist that came swinging his way. Dropping back, Inuyasha landed on his palm, swinging his legs through the air and landing a kick directly into Kaito's throat.

The General wheezed, staggering back. Inuyasha swung himself up to land on his feet, hitting several times in succession and finally kicking his opponent's feet out from under him. Kaito landed in the dirt on his side, kicking up dust.

Everything lapsed into silence. Inuyasha breathed heavily, staring with wide eyes. Kagome grinned and cheered loudly, waving her arms. A slow clap joined her cheering, and she paused.

Looking up at the balcony a ways from the ring but within view, Inukimi stood, smiling with amusement.

Kagome smiled and glanced back at Inuyasha in time to notice him offer a hand to Kaito. The General stood on his own, brushing by him without a word. Wincing, she slowly sobered, offering a weak smile when her friend glanced over. The worst part, she decided, was that he seemed far too used to the reaction. The soldiers all muttered amongst themselves, dispersing from the ring. A few bowed to her, but Kagome couldn't exactly appreciate it.

"Hisao! Hisao," a voice called out.

The deer-demon at her side turned as Chiyo raced over, taking him by the shoulder and bowing deeply to Kagome. "I-I'm so sorry, My Lady. I hope my son wasn't being a bother."

"O-oh, no, of course not." She forced a smile.  _'Mama said not to trust humans,'_  hadn't that been what the boy had said? It...hurt a little to think Chiyo also saw her that way. Kagome glanced at Hisao, "we were just watching the fight together."

"Mhm! Mama, that Hanyou beat General Kaito! It was really amazing," he breathed. The boy then quieted, as though realising what he'd said. "Well...a little amazing, a-anyway."

Chiyo laughed nervously, and Kagome smiled, dismissing her before the servant fainted from nerves.

Turning back to Inuyasha once they were gone, she sighed. "You can't go very long without giving me a heart attack, can you?"

"Shaddap, I was gettin' restless. We've been hanging around here for days. That bastard better let us go to the village tonight."

"This one did agree to it, did I not, Inuyasha?" A familiar silky voice reached her ears.

The Hanyou glared, crossing his arms. "Decided to show your ugly face, huh?"

"Indeed. Yours is worse than usual, or do I usually overlook the hideous crookedness of your nose?" Sesshoumaru arched a brow, stopping by her side.

"Girls, girls, you're both pretty." Kagome sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "The New Moon is tonight, right Inuyasha? So we can start heading out towards the village in the late afternoon."

"Not alone, this one is coming with you."

She looked up at him sharply, heart skipping a beat. "But it's dangerous without a disguise."

His eyes had turned hard. "That is my condition. Take it or leave it. This one refuses to hide the marks of my clan."

"Tch," Inuyasha tossed his head but didn't argue.

Kagome sighed, nodding with acceptance.

* * *

 

Far off in the distance, lanterns were starting to be lit, appearing as small orbs of light. From where they stood on a few thick tree branches, Kagome could see that the tiny village she once knew had expanded, spreading further than she'd anticipated. It now resembled a respectable feudal town.

Kagome exhaled, trying to form the words, but Inuyasha's small, gravelly voice beat her to it.

"It's...changed so much."

She looked at him, brows together when she noticed the stricken expression on his face. His eyes were wide, breathing escalating. The dark hair that now fell into his lashes only made him appear paler. He always seemed more vulnerable and open as a human. Reaching out, she took his frozen hand in her own and squeezed.

Sesshoumaru stared at the village without expression, as though he'd gotten used to the sight.

"I uh...I wanna go closer," Inuyasha muttered quietly.

Kagome shared a look with Sesshoumaru. He subtly seemed to tense when her eyes hardened.

"No," his voice became steel. "He may, but you-"

"I'll be fine. It's not like they'll know I'm yours unless they see the mark," she soothed but refused to back down. She was going.

Golden eyes narrowed, shifting to the village once more, as though considering. Inuyasha didn't wait, instead lowering himself from the tree-branch and dropping to the floor. Once straightened, he padded away into the night-drenched forest.

"Inuyasha," she called with concern, gracelessly trying to climb down the same way. She dropped, landing like a retired gymnast and definitely pulling a muscle. Hurrying after the dark-haired boy, she glanced over her shoulder at the branch, finding it empty.

After catching up with Inuyasha, she stole glances at him until they broke the edge of the treeline. The village up close looked far more developed than Kagome had been willing to admit. The orange glow coming through the windows lit their way as they padded through. The pathways hadn't changed much, but the number of houses felt slightly staggering. The roof-work had become more intricate, the structures of the huts becoming impressive little houses.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked quietly.

Inuyasha grunted, dark eyes swinging around at the unfamiliar sights. His nose twitched. If he had his dog ears back, she figured they'd be flattened. A few men lifting goods from a wagon paused to look at them.

"Uh, hello," Kagome greeted with a small wave when their gazes become wary. "We're travellers. We were just looking for a place to stay for the nigh-"

"Keep moving, strangers."

She blinked at the gruff dismissal. It felt a little like a slap in the face, though she should have expected it. Edo had just always felt like a place they'd be welcomed. Inuyasha sneered, automatically groping for his sword- which wasn't there. He seemed to forget that detail often.

"You wanna explain why? We got as much right to be here as you, if not more." He growled.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

When one of the men started to inch toward his sickle propped against the wall, Kagome quickly grasped Inuyasha's arm. "Nothing at all~ we'll be going now. Sorry for the trouble," she beamed. Pushing him away, she ignored his protests, glancing at the tense men.

They didn't stop until they reached the border of the village, where Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. "Was it just me, or did the whole place feel tense?"

"Tch, usually happens to places that have been hit bad by bandits. Guess that's why," Inuyasha grumbled. He padded out of her reach, folding his arms while glaring at his red sneakers. "If I'd stayed here, I coulda protected them."

"It's not your fault-"

"I know," he cut in bitterly. "I know exactly who to blame. Bastard," harrowed eyes squeezed shut. "But it doesn't do me any good now, does it? So...I'm gonna save this punch," he curled his hand into a fist. "And I'm gonna deliver it to him one day. For doin' this to me, to us. Ripping us away from Sango and Miroku. But...for now anyway..."

Kagome listened quietly, easing forward and placing her hands on his shaking fist. "Do you want to see them?" She asked softly.

Startled, he quickly glanced at her. Giving a quiet huff, he nodded silently, not trusting his voice.

* * *

 

The graves still appeared to be in good shape. She wondered who attended to them now that Kohaku had probably passed. Laying some flowers down for her friends, Kagome smoothed her clothes as she straightened.

A slight breeze tugged at Inuyasha's dark hair, hand's balled into fists. She could practically taste all the emotions welling up inside him. Placing her hand on his tense shoulder, she leaned in and hugged him. The Hanyou hid his face in her hair, trembling a little as his fists remained at his sides. They gradually unfurled, and he embraced her fully.

They stood for a long while, and she felt every shake and tremor in his frame. Knowing he probably needed to let it out- and he clearly wasn't doing that with her there, she patted his black hair.

"I'm gonna go for a short walk, okay?" Kagome murmured. Pulling away, she noticed him duck his head sharply, hiding his eyes. "Take your time," she added gently.

"Yeah, whatever," he cleared his throat, tenuous voice wobbling until he gave a harsh cough.

Kagome smiled weakly, squeezing his shoulder once more before padding off, leaving him alone by the graves.

Venturing away into the cover of the trees, she navigated instinctively through Inuyasha's Forest. Heading toward Rin's grave and only stumbling a few times, she set her hand on a tree once she reached a clearing. The grass was bathed in the slight light cast off the new moon. Her eyes were naturally drawn to the heavy fall of silver hair soon enough.

"What are you doing here?" She whisper-hissed, hurrying over to Sesshoumaru's side. "You might be seen."

He said nothing, staring down at Rin's aged grave. Another had been buried next to her, and something yanked on her heartstrings. Kohaku lay beside his wife, the gravestones touching shoulders.

Kagome's stomach twisted, and she looked up at Sesshoumaru's placid features, slowly grasping his frozen fingers. She smiled gently, "guess we're both still stubborn, huh?"

Shadowed gold slid to her, warming with faint amusement. "Hn, that much will never change."

Kagome nestled a little closer, feeling like it had been an achingly short amount of time since she'd first discovered him standing at Rin's grave. The memory of his ghostly features, so withdrawn and frozen, still haunted the back of her mind. Now Inuyasha looked much the same.

_I never want to see that look again. Today...I want this to be the last day I see a look of grief on their faces._

Making such a wish was wretchedly naive, especially with the curse of her time-travel jumps, but Kagome clung to the Daiyoukai's hand all the same. After a little while however, that hand tensed.

Sesshoumaru raised his head. "Blood."

"What?"

Suddenly a whirlwind of confusion rocked her senses as she felt herself be lifted up. Soon they were moving. Fast.

When the motion finally stopped, Kagome swayed in his arms from the momentum, gasping when her eyes refocused. The men from before were attacking Inuyasha, five on one. While her friend tried to hold his ground, she noticed one of them swing a staff- hitting him over the back of the head with it. The men then quickly took to kicking and stamping on his crumpled form.

The sound that escaped Sesshoumaru's throat drowned out all other noise. Kagome felt it shudder out from his chest- and watched as the men turned- doing a double take and staring with abject horror.

Sesshoumaru sped in close, dropping her to the floor at his feet as he swept in and cleaved one man in two. His blood landed on Kagome's cheeks.

It felt warm.

She stared as the other men were dispatched in much the same way.

"You...idiot," Inuyasha wheezed out, sprawled on the floor as his black hair matted with blood. "That could have been- Sango- and Miroku's- gn...kin."

Sesshoumaru straightened, flicking the blood off his claws. "Do not be foolish. I knew from scent it wasn't them." He turned on his heel, "Kagome are-"

Her form was sinking through the floor, image wavering out of existence. Her eyes were wide as she reached toward him, then also toward Inuyasha with panic. The blood on her face glowed pink as the scent of Time caught in her hair.

Sesshoumaru's body turned ridged, quickly blurring in the air- clawed fingers stretching wide and plunging into the ground after her outstretched hand. His palm met nothing but earth, cracking the surface on impact.

A noise of grief ripped itself from his lips.

* * *

 

Falling to her knees, Kagome sucked air into her starved lungs. Registering the museum she sat in, dripping water over the polished floors, Kagome shakily pushed herself to stand.

 _Inuyasha,_  her eyes dimmed. She supposed he had to actively follow her in order to time travel. Her heart sank, resting heavily in her chest.

Ignoring the startled stares from a few bystanders, some who asked where on earth she'd come from- Kagome raced from the room.

She didn't stop until she reached Higurashi shrine, leaning against the tori-arch at the top of the stairs as she caught her breath. She scrubbed at her face, still feeling the blood. Her legs ached from the sprint, heart pounding. Forcing herself on, Kagome slipped her soggy shoes off once more and trailed wet footprints inside.

"Mama?"

Hearing a 'clank!' in the kitchen, rapid foot-falls signalled her mother's presence, before Mrs Higurashi stopped in the hallway. "Oh, Kagome. Thank goodness. Shippo told us you'd be back soon but wasn't sure when."

Guilt tugged at her, and taking a breath, Kagome padded forward. She then hugged her mother tight, burying her face in her shoulder.

"K-kagome?" Soft arms wrapped around her, encasing her in warm, homely smells.

"He didn't come back with me," her voice wobbled.

"Who, honey?"

"Inuyasha."

There was a beat of silence, before a light, comforting touch settled on Kagome's head, stroking her hair. The tense muscles in Kagome's shoulders relaxed, and she wallowed in the safety of her mother's embrace for a long while.

When she'd recharged, she rubbed at her cheeks. "I-I know it's not fair on you, Mama, but I have to go back again as soon as I can. He was hurt, and Sesshoumaru is alone. A-and Inuyasha is going to grow old if I wait too long. Maybe he won't have aged too much- maybe he can still live with us. Besides, Sesshoumaru's stronghold isn't looking too good, and-"

Mrs Higurashi silenced her with a gentle shush, poking her side. "Remember to breathe, honey. I'll call Shippo over, sound good? While you're here though, please eat something."

Kagome opened her mouth to reply that she wasn't hungry, but a look from her mother sent her into the kitchen.

* * *

 

Shippo arrived within the hour, baby-food mixture dotting his blue shirt, which had tried to hide with his jacket.

"You didn't have to come if you were busy," Kagome chastised, grabbing a napkin and wetting it- dabbing at the material.

He yawned, running a hand through thick red hair, "believe me- I needed a break. Try watching a baby kit who already knows magic, it'll take it outta ya." He yawned once more, briefly showing a fang.

"Ah...Shippo, your disguise-" Kagome pointed out weakly, smiling despite herself.

"Mhm, I'll fix it later. No point hiding around family," he said, rubbing his eye. He didn't seem to notice the effect his words had on her, as Kagome's heart warmed. Shaky happiness bloomed in her chest, and for some reason  _now_  tears decided to prick her eyes.

She finished up cleaning his shirt and eased away. "Mama told you on the phone, right? I need a new item right away."

Green eyes glanced around carefully. "She said Inuyasha had been left in the past. That the stronghold wasn't in great shape."

Kagome wished she could pry into his thoughts and know what exactly would happen to her loved ones. She could see him pick and choose entirely what to say and how to answer. "Do you know where I can find one?"

He exhaled, placing his hand on her shoulder. "I've got one," he admitted. "But I'm not giving it over until after you've rested tonight. You're also gonna take your arrows this time, got it?"

Something wormed its way inside her stomach, an insidious worry. Kagome straightened her spine and forced herself to act normal. She arched her brow and quirked her lips, "isn't that kind of advice cheating, Shippo? I mean, now I know something's waiting for me when I get back."

The fox laughed, ruffling her hair to obscure her vision and hide his expression. He was more masterful at the art of masks than her. "Sometimes it's good to bend the rules, otherwise things get dull."

The hand atop her head pressed down a little when she tried to look up at him. "Just...be careful."

"I will," she promised, forcing strength into her voice.

With no other plans forthcoming, Kagome settled in for the night after showering and bidding goodbye to Shippo, who passed whatever item it was on to Mrs Higurashi. Pulling the covers up to her chin, she turned to look at the empty futon on the floor beside her bed. Her heart gave a squeeze, and she glanced at Tetsusaiga by the wall.

"I'll take you back to him tomorrow," she muttered, closing her eyes. Turning over, she drew her knees up, touching the mating mark on her shoulder. She'd gotten into the habit of touching it in her sleep, feeling like a part of her were lacing fingers with the demon lord.

She wondered if he were out there, doing the same thing she was.

* * *

 

After dressing in easy to move clothing and sliding her bow and quiver of arrows over her shoulder, Kagome tied Tetsusaiga to her waist, resting the sword at her hip and breathing out. She'd gotten a good few hours sleep at least.

She soon found herself standing before Mama and waiting. With an accepting, but tired smile, Mama grasped her hand and pushed something small into her palm.

Kagome lifted it up for inspection, finding a simple Higurashi shine stamper. It was aged, of course, the image of the sunset barely intact. But she knew instinctively that it was the same one.

_"You consider me...yours?"_

"Thank you," Kagome breathed, clutching the stamper close.

* * *

 

Soon she was swimming through pink-tinged waters, kicking her legs hard while making a beeline for the surface. Moving her arms, the lungs in her chest protested, demanding air. Forcing herself to push through it, Kagome made a noise and squeezed her eyes shut. Breaking the surface after a moment- she gasped, sucking in harsh gulps of air.

A strange, sharp smell assaulted her senses- burning and choking. It caught at her lashes and made a cough shudder out of her.

Kagome blinked her eyes open, heart plummeting into her stomach. Off in the distance, a brilliant plume of thick black smoke towered high in the air. Following its progress down, she watched as flames roared from the Western Stronghold, licking its rooftops. On lower ground, closer to her position in the river, cries and shouts from human and demon alike sounded out, mingling with the ash coated air.

The miko watched as swords, claws and youki ripped into flesh, sending blood flying. Her heart thundered like that of the horse's hooves as men dispatched demons, slaying as what seemed to be Priests immobilised their foes.

Lifting herself out of the water, Kagome steeled herself, before drawing her bow.


	15. Bloody Battles

 

**Bloody Battles**

The viciousness with which claws ripped flesh to ribbons and arrows lodged themselves into hide and bone was unlike anything she'd ever seen. Kagome kept her knees bent as she moved, ducking into a crouch and firing only when needed as the battle raged around her.

_Tengu- ally. Tanuki - ally. Bear-...Bear?_

A large Bear youkai slashed one of Sesshoumaru's soldiers into pieces. The House of Moon crest became sodden with blood.

_E-even other demons are here, working with humans to bring down the Stronghold?_

This added another layer of complication to the chaotic fighting. She couldn't always tell at a glance who was friend or foe. A demon with large horns swung an axe at her, and Kagome lurched back.

Dropping to one knee, she angled the shot up and fired right into his throat. The arrow plunged straight through, causing his vocal cords to strain. He toppled forward, swaying. The miko quickly got to her feet and looped around his side, carrying on when a  _'thud!'_  signalled his heavy form hitting the earth behind her.

 _I need to find them_ , she thought, dipping around another skirmish between demons. Instead of running straight through the battle, she moved around the side, keeping low while gripping her bow tight. Tetsusaiga bumped against her thigh continuously as she forced her legs to move quickly.

Something hit her ankles- sweeping them out from under her. Kagome landed with a grunt, bumping her chin on the ground. She turned her head, eyes widening when a Priest levelled a staff at her.

"Begone, demon filth," he said gravely. The rings of the Shakujō shook with holy powers.

Kagome threw off the crackle of his reiki, blocking with a thick barrier of pink light. Her hand remained steady as she glared, slowly righting herself behind the shield.

He stopped with surprise, lowering his staff. "A miko?"

"Back off. Take all your men and leave," Kagome said, softening her expression slightly. "I don't know what happened, but this needs to stop. Haven't you done enough?" She gestured to the large flickering flames of the stronghold. Desperation leaked into her voice as she dropped the barrier. "I'm sure you have many injured, please just retreat-"

"Are you on their side?" He growled suddenly. He raised his staff slightly.

Kagome swallowed, "n-no! I'm totally impartial!" She fibbed, trying to see if she could solve this without violence. Shifting back her heel instinctively, she frowned. "Besides, aren't you being hypocritical? You'll kill demons but you'll also ally yourselves with them?"

"We came together in a shared cause: the destruction and ruin of this House that has been a blight on the province. If you are siding with them, you are no better than I."

 _"I'm_  not the one who blindly hates them!" She yelled, lurching back when he swung for her. The rings around his staff shook, and the monk looked at them, paling.

"The staff senses youkai power in you. Not a presence but…" his eyes widened, and he swung once more. "You've lain with those creatures, haven't you? Disgraceful...their mark must be upon your skin."

Adrenaline coursed through her veins, and Kagome raised her bow, hands shaking a touch. "Please just go."

The monk stopped, eyes narrowing. "Are you going to kill me if I don't, miko?" He sneered. "The powers you are blessed with demand you serve the people. If you do this, you will become a dark priestess. Tainted."

Kagome trembled slightly. She'd never killed a human before. "In your eyes, I'm probably already tainted," she murmured.

In her mind, she could hear Kaito's words; _You hesitate to take his life because he is human. Yet do not when it comes to animal or demon. That flaw will come to be your misstep if you are not careful._

The monk slid a knife from his robes, lips thinning.

Kagome exhaled, steeling herself. "I do serve the people, but I serve  _my_  people first," she murmured.

He pushed off, swinging his staff to erect a barrier. Reiki coated Kagome's arrow, and she knew instinctively it could break through. As he came running towards her, she could picture the arrow piercing his heart.

She would hit the mark if she just  _let go._

A brown wolf lunged out of the fray- plunging sharp fangs into the monk's jugular. Kagome started, frozen as she watched the light leave his eyes. Everything had happened in a matter of seconds.

Her fingers hadn't let go of the bowstring.

The wolf continued growling over his prey, until the man's body stopped twitching. Brown fur shifted and yellow eyes pinned her in place. Kagome stared as it lifted its head, muzzle bloodied. Light then shifted around its form, stretching up as the figure seemed to stand. When the light receded, a young face smiled back at her.

"Sister," he grinned. "You're sister Kagome, aren't you?"

"Uh...I-I'm Kagome," she said, slightly thrown.

"I'm from Kouga's tribe- actually I'm his cousin. He said you might be around."

Her heart soared and she finally remembered to lower her bow. "Is Kouga here too?"

The wolf demon shook his head solemnly, "many of the allied clans got attacked at once, including our tribe. He could only spare a few to come help the West."

She noticed an incoming arrow and quickly stood before him, raising a pink shield. The tip ricocheted off the glowing surface. "I'm grateful he could spare any. Thank you for coming- but please, you gotta tell me where I can find Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha."

The wolf nudged her forward, "I think I saw Lord Sesshoumaru near the Stronghold gates. He's guardin' Inuyasha."

"Wait what?"

Kagome hurried along with the demon, guarding their backs while he cleared a path through. As the fighting wore on, she began to tire but forced herself to endure.

At one point she stopped and gasped, leaning down to pick something up.

"Sister, we have to hurry-"

 _Jaken_. She stared down at the kappa. His stomach had been cleaved open, bulbous yellow eyes glassy. Tucking him into the crook of her arm, Kagome carried on.  _I'll take you to Sesshoumaru, he can bring you back._

Navigating around the chaos of the battle proved difficult. Kagome took to shooting humans in non-kill areas such as the shoulder or the leg, beginning to realise that she needed to preserve her reiki for the long haul. She stumbled over fallen bodies and tried not to acknowledge them.

Hearing a noise of distress, Kagome looked up, eyes widening when she noticed various demons trying to pull down a familiar two-headed dragon from the air. Kagome notched her bow, aiming at the ropes flung over their necks and torso.

Shooting, she grinned when they snapped, setting the dragon free.

"Ah-Un!" She called, raising her hand.

The two heads turned in her direction, body sweeping toward her.

The demons pursued, yelling. One threw a spear into the air. Her wolf companion leapt up and intercepted it, swivelling on his heel. "Go, I'll handle things from here."

Kagome was about to protest- when he let out a roaring howl. After a moment, at least six wolves burst from the fray of fighting, apparently abandoning their battles to aid their kin. They descended upon the demons, digging their teeth in.

Shifting back, Kagome lifted her hand- grasping Ah-Un's mane when the dragon swept in close and swinging herself onto its bareback.

Yelling her thanks to Kouga's cousin, she steered the dragon over the fighting, heading straight for the Stronghold. She raised her free hand, trying to concentrate. Pouring reiki out, she collected a shield around the dragon, making them appear as a great ball of glowing pink light.

Now that she was higher into the air, soaring over battle, her eyes widened. The battle stretched wide- at least spanning several miles. There was a distinct gap between the armies and the Stronghold however- as a large form was blocking entrance.

A giant ogre was thrown off the back of a silver inuyoukai, which let out a deafening snarl. The dog demon then snapped its jaws, lunging for the ogre's neck and tearing muscle and bone free with one swift pull.

Keeping Jaken's body tucked into her arm, she exhaled. He really was something to beyond transformed.

When they finally flew close enough, Kagome flared her aura and called Ah-Un to stop.

Red eyes snapped up- meeting hers. Immediately, the white beast froze, as though not quite grasping what he was seeing.

Kagome's eyes softened and flying down to the gates of the Stronghold- dismounted from Ah-Un, keeping the barrier up. In that time, crimson light had swirled around the Daiyoukai and when seeing him once more, his inhumanly handsome features filled her sights. She made a noise, running closer and raising her hands toward his face. He had a few scrapes and scratches, the armour dented.

She touched his cheek. "I heard all the allied clans were attacked at once. How bad is it?"

"I have not heard from many of them. No reinforcements are coming, and we have been fighting on and off for five days now." He uttered in an even tone, as though giving a report.

Her eyes widened and noticing something, gaped. "Sesshoumaru, your ear!"

The pointed tip of his right ear was missing, blood caking the shell. Sesshoumaru's jaw tightened, eyes flashing. "Ignore it. There are more pressing matters."

If she wasn't certain it would heal (and they weren't in a war zone) she'd argue more, but nonetheless, Kagome nodded. "I brought Jaken," she murmured, showing the body of the kappa to him. "You can bring him back, right?"

Sesshoumaru gazed down at his retainer. Solemnness touched his blank features, and he raised grim eyes to hers. "This one has already revived him once before. To do so again goes beyond what Tenseiga is capable of."

Shock thrummed through Kagome's heart, and she glanced down, lips pressing together. Though he'd had a foul mouth and intense dislike of her, Kagome only felt sadness. Jaken had taught her many things about demon culture and etiquette.

Sesshoumaru's hand came up to remove Jaken's body from her frozen arms. She breathed out, shaking her head and slapping her cheeks when tears welled up. Countless had probably died already, now wasn't the time.

After placing Jaken's body down with a slowness that betrayed the Demon Lord's slight care for the fallen retainer, Sesshoumaru turned back to her.

"You should not be here," he rumbled.

Full lips quirked as she looked up at him tiredly. "I'm your Lady, you think I'd miss out on this?"

"You will only serve to distract this one, much as Inuyasha has."

"What happened to him?" She asked, alarm unbalancing her when she caught sight of his still form just behind Sesshoumaru. Others were also huddled near Inuyasha, which she recognised to be servants.

The Hanyou lay on his stomach, swords impaled through both of his hands, pinning him to the ground. He appeared to have lost consciousness.

"The Fool lost control of his demon blood. Without Tetsusaiga to hold it back, the power overtook him."

"Oh God…" she breathed.

"Hn, he was quite advantageous at first."

"But?"

"He then turned on our forces and started killing them. I've been babysitting him ever since," the Daiyoukai grunted.

Kagome quickly unsheathed Tetsusaiga, moving closer to Inuyasha and grimacing at the state of his body. He looked like he'd fought blindly- with rabid scratches and tears in his clothes and skin. His stomach appeared to have been bandaged. It was difficult to look at his hands, and she glanced at Sesshoumaru.

"Can you pull a sword out?"

He dispatched an enemy with his whip absentmindedly, nodding without taking his eyes off her. The Demon Lord then appeared beside his brother- pulling one of the swords free with a harsh yank. A loud snarl escaped Inuyasha, red eyes snapping open.

Kagome quickly shoved Tetsusaiga's hilt into his palm, putting her hand over his and forcing his fingers to close around it. Inuyasha panted quietly, noise dying in his throat.

Standing once more, Kagome joined Sesshoumaru's side, looking out at the battlefield while ash caught in their hair.

"How can I help? Just tell me what to do."

Sesshoumaru's wrist flicked, whipping green light over her shoulder. A cry of agony rang out somewhere behind her, but Kagome didn't turn to look, held captive by his solemn gaze.

"Find Mother. This one does not have the time to spare looking for her."

"I think...I can sense her youki. It's coming from inside the Stronghold?"

He inclined his head slightly, glancing up when an arrow pinged off Kagome's barrier. "Hn, understand- you are not to risk yourself getting to her. However-"

"I'll look carefully, got it." She smiled.

"Interrupt this one again and I will  _carefully_  re-educate you on positions, mate." He snipped, though the half-hearted banter seemed to quell something in him. "Take Tetsusaiga's sheath with you."

Kagome felt warmth in her chest. "Will do," she murmured.

"No matter the outcome, once done, take Inuyasha and the servants. Leave for either the Foxes or Bokuseno. I hear the kitsunes have not been hit, and I sent General Kaito to fetch reinforcements from the demon tree. I figured we could put a few guarding the tree to good use after all."

"I want to help you."

"Foolish, protecting them will be helpful."

"Okay…but once that's done I'll-"

"Do not come back for me."

 _"Sesshoumaru!"_ She glared at him with exasperation.

Calm and detached features met her glare. She realised, belatedly, that this was not her mate she was speaking with, but The Killing Perfection. "I am perfectly serious," he replied in cool, even tones. "This fight has lasted for several days, with continuous waves. Another will come, and the forest will be swamped with enemy troops. If you attempt to return you may be captured."

"You can't fight them alone, and why are you talking like you'll face them till the end? The stronghold-"

"Can be rebuilt. I refuse to yield my Father's land."

"Your life is more important, please don't forget that. I believe in you, but promise me you'll leave if things get bad. Promise me."

Sesshoumaru did not answer, and her stomach twisted harshly.

She knew how important his heritage was to him, could see the stubborn set of his jaw. Kagome's lips thinned, reiki crackling. She tilted her chin up. "We'll send word once we've reached safety."

_And then I'm coming back for you._

When he nodded, Kagome gave him one last lingering look, before moving away. The barrier dissipated as she snatched the sheath and bolted away.

Unbeknownst to her, Sesshoumaru moved to shield her retreating form. A deafening snarl hissed past his teeth when a group of demons attempted to follow. With a swing of Bakusaiga, they were consumed in blinding green light. He then eviscerated another with his claws- impaled a monk. The viciousness of his attacks only seemed to grow now that her scent was in his senses.

The miko didn't stop, sprinting through the broken gates and hurrying past the barracks. Everything looked different.

It felt just like the village- with certain spaces resembling what she'd known. But unlike the village, it hadn't been changed by time, but by the ravages of battle. Moving through the courtyard and looping around the side of the mansion, she looked up at the towering flames licking over its rooftops. She kept going, hopping over a familiar scorched shoji screen and reaching the gardens. Luckily the flames hadn't spread so far yet.

 _Not that I can celebrate_ , Kagome looked at the ornate carvings on the roof.  _Soon this will all be gone…_

Shaking herself, she quickly jumped onto the porch and hurried inside. Kagome lifted her shirt over her nose, not that it would help much with the smoke. Navigating from the spare room, she ran down the abandoned hallways. She did not run blind, but rather headed towards the controlled pulse of youki, beckoning her to the far end of the mansion.

She turned a corner- only to stop when heat fanned over her face. Angry flames raged, engulfing the entire path through. Kagome eased back worriedly. The youki lurked just beyond the flames, behind the closed doors at the end of the hallway.

Her fingers tightened around Tetsusaiga's sheath, a light bulb going off in her head. Raising the sheath, she experimentally touched it to the fire. When the flames didn't catch, Kagome tentatively lifted her foot, placing it down in the flicking heat. No burning sensation. No screaming pain. Sweat pricked the back of her neck, and not wasting any more time, Kagome ran through the roaring fire.

Flames passed over her, none catching in her hair or clothes. Coughing, her eyes watered from the thick smoke that pervaded the air.

She raced through, soon reaching a set of double doors at the end of the hallway. Desperately opening one, Kagome stumbled inside the fire-free room. Shutting it behind her, she tugged her shirt free from her nose. Sucking in gulps of fresh air, she realised that there was a large hole in the wall.

Noticing the bodies of monks and demons littering the floor around her, she wondered if they'd broken in.

Silver hair caught her eye and Kagome approached Inukimi's form.

The elegant demoness stood before what looked to be a memorial. A large hanging illustration of an enormous white dog stared back, muzzle titled up regally. Thick brushstrokes swirled around the legs and neck, like rolling clouds.

"Lady Inukimi, we have to go!" Kagome touched her arm.

With treacle immediacy, Inukimi took a drag of her pipe. "Why, little mate?"

"B-because the House is on fire and your lands have been invaded- and you're  _bleeding!"_

Moving to stand before the woman, she peered more closely at the wound on her shoulder. It looked as though something had pierced her skin.

"Indeed, the West is burning. Is that not adequate reason to stay?"

Kagome looked up, thrown- finding only calm, removed beauty in her expression. "What are you talking about? A-anyway this wound…were you shot? I need to get the bullet out."

"No need." When Inukimi next exhaled, the smoke held flecks of sharp feeling youki. An image of someone who closely resembled Sesshoumaru became visible in the collection of grey wisps. Understanding dawned on Kagome.

"Their father…" she murmured, a cold feeling of dread and worry pooling in her stomach. Her hands tightened in Inukimi's robes. "Oh come on, seriously? You're not actually thinking of joining him or something are you?" She snapped, fear loosening her tongue.

Frost laced Inukimi's apathetic gaze as she tutted. "How romantic. You actually think this one would give up such a long life for a lost love?" Her chin tilted up, regarding the miko in a removed way one might view an annoying child. "No, this is about pride for my House. Nothing more."

Kagome tried to tug her toward the hole in the wall. "Well you're not a captain about to go down with her ship! Let's go, we don't have time for this-"

"Remove your hand, miko."

"I won't!" She coughed, blinking the haze from her eyes. "Your people still need you, Sesshoumaru does too, even if he won't admit it. _I_  need you. So please just give this ludicrous idea up, it's crazy!"

A claw-tipped hand closed over her own, grip tightening to try and pry the miko's fingers free from fine silks. "A human would not understand, but this one had lived far longer than you can comprehend. This House is a symbol of everything that came before. In it's prime, feasts of magnificent splendour were held here, even the Gods themselves looked upon us with envy." Nostalgia warmed the demoness' eyes, ruby red lips tilting up. She then seemed to shake herself as Kagome coughed once more, beginning to tremble.

"I refuse to adopt the new ways implemented by the Fox. Inuyoukai are not designed to blend in. We are as bold as the moon on our brow. To descend into hiding in the wilderness, dressed as human peasants...the mere thought is disgusting."

A haughty look darkened her cool expression. "So no, miko, I will not lower myself. Rather, if the House of the West is to die, my bones should be the first to lie with it. None know it like I."

Kagome shook her head rapidly, swaying on her feet and weakening. "T-that's exactly it though…no one else can…" her eyes slowly drifted shut.

"Miko?" Inukimi blinked as the miko sank down to her knees, still gripping the silks in vain. When no response was forthcoming, golden eyes narrowed. "Kagome? Answer me."

A damp sweat had broken out on Kagome's forehead as she leaned heavily into the demoness, eyes closed and breathing faint.

Inukimi stilled, gritting her teeth. "Gn- you foolish child."

The crackle and roar of flames licked through the doors, spreading over the wooden beams in the roof. Inukimi scooped up the miko, flying through the hole in the wall.

Setting her down outside on the cool grass, Inukimi turned, intent on returning inside- when a shimmering pink barrier enclosed over them. She stilled, realising her path were cut off. Blazing gold eyes turned to Kagome, who had raised her hands, expression contrite.

"What are you doing? Remove this immediately."

The miko slowly shook her head. "I can't do that."

Sharp teeth flashed. "…You tricked me."

"I mean I wouldn't have lasted much longer in there anyway, smoke inhalation and all that." She gave a weak smile, but it slipped. "Please, we need you."

"Meddlesome girl. Why will you not respect the wishes of a near-immortal?"

"B-because you said you were the only one who really remembers the glory of the West. The memory of that doesn't have to die with you. You can share your stories. You can tell mine and Sesshoumaru's future children all about it."

No sooner than she'd spoken, the wooden beams within the mansion gave a noise of distress.

Inukimi watched the roof collapse in on itself, long lashes lowering. The fire roared, consuming the wreckage of the once beautiful home whole. "I suppose there's no use in seeking a respectful death now. Struggling on in poverty and ruin it is," she sighed, smiling flippantly when Kagome's shoulders dropped. "Enough of the pitying look, little mate. Let us go, stop dallying."

"What about that bullet?"

"It is not a bullet but a prayer bead. It is not deadly, but it has sapped my youki away, so I am near useless to you. Hope you don't regret your choice."

Kagome dissipated the shield, rising with a weary smile. She offered her hand and helped Lady Inukimi to stand. "I'd never."

* * *

 

After leading Inukimi to the entrance of the Stronghold, they removed the second sword pinning Inuyasha down, lifting him onto Ah-Un's back. Kagome then turned to where five servants sat cowering, and beckoned them over.

"Let's go, people. We're moving somewhere safe."

A familiar voice piped up. "Lady Kagome?" Chiyo's eyes were wide, slightly panicked.

Kagome smiled reassuringly, glancing at Hisao in her arms. "It'll all be okay, just follow me."

Inukimi sat atop Ah-Un as well, seeming to refuse to walk. Walking around the dragon, Kagome took hold of its mane and glanced behind her. "Hisao, I need you to watch our back. Shout if you see anyone getting close."

The boy nodded, watching their backs from his position in his mother's arms.

Looking over her shoulder at Sesshoumaru's form one last time, Kagome watched him release large bursts of green light from Bakusaiga. Familiar sharp static of cool youki fanned over her senses.

Swallowing the burst of emotion in her throat, she closed a shaking palm over the marks on her shoulder. She could practically taste his desperation, his pride. The heritage marking his brow weighed as a heavy burden on his mind.

_Like Mother, like Son._

"Don't fret, little mate. He was bred for war, he can breathe deep like this," Inukimi dismissed, watching him fight with a smirk.

"It's not the fighting that worries me, just that he has to do it alone." Resisting the urge to run to him, Kagome set her shoulders and walked away, leading her group into the safety of the trees. The Stronghold was left behind, but the noises of battle lingered in their ears for many hours after.

* * *

 

The group continued throughout the night, stopping only when movement was heard and they needed to take cover. Kagome had needed to use her bow a few times, but for the most part activity had been scarce. Still, the sky remained orange at their backs, a constant reminder of what they'd left behind at the West.

Inuyasha remained unconscious, his wounds slowly closing. The Lady atop Ah-Un's back lifted her head after a while, inhaling. She then frowned.

"Smoke," her tone had lowered.

Kagome glanced at her, "maybe it's just lingering in the woods from the Stronghold?"

"No. This is fresh fire," Inukimi tapped her fan against Ah-Un's hide. "Ascend."

The dragon flew up with a noise of protest, tired. Kagome watched them rise up, flying above the tree branches. Inukimi's face subtly changed, seeming to pale.

When golden eyes slid down to meet Kagome's questioning gaze, horror flooded her senses.

Taking off, she bolted into the gloom, heading in the direction that had held Inukimi's rapt attention.

It felt like a lifetime later when she finally lay eyes on it.

_What…happened?_

From where she stood, Kagome could see the bright roar of yet more flames. Minding the branches of bushes aside and uncaring of the greenery lashing into her face and hair, Kagome stumbled out into the Bokuseno's clearing, panting hard.

The tree had been set alight.

Kagome stared with wide, unseeing eyes.

_No._

The crackle of flames burning wood roared in her ears. The heat felt stifling. She could barely breathe.

_Sesshoumaru. All that time we spent apart…don't tell me it was all for nothing. Please no._

It occurred to her right then why Future Sesshoumaru hadn't approached her. She would have asked about the elixir immediately.

But he had no elixir to give.

Belatedly, she realised that someone was shaking her shoulder. She'd sank to her knees, the earth digging into her shaking legs. The bodies of several demons lay scattered around the tree, all dressed in The West's armour.

Chiyo had joined her in the clearing as well, racing over to a figure and sobbing. She knelt down and cradled the body close. Hisao lingered by the dragon uncertainly.

"Taisuke-" the servant sobbed, squeezing her eyes shut. "This wasn't supposed to happen- oh this is all my fault."

"They must have been attacked by humans," Inukimi murmured, hand steadying the miko as they watched the grim sight.

"No…not by humans," a voice croaked.

Kagome looked to her left, realising Kaito's crumpled form lay mere meters away. "General Kaito," she murmured softly.

He grunted, a few arrows lodged in his back. Inukimi shifted to kneel by his side, glancing at his leg. It appeared to have been hacked clean off.

"Who did this?" She asked in low tones.

"Our own," he rasped, eyes regretful. "That traitor the servant is embracing right now- my second in command. He gave a signal and half my forces attacked the other, while he set the tree ablaze. I don't know…why…"

Something ugly and cold swamped her veins then, and the trembling in Kagome's legs subsided. She watched as Chiyo continued to sob, slowly moving to stand.

"Chiyo," she said in a level tone. "What did you mean just now, about this being your fault?"

The deer youkai paused, brown eyes peeling open and darting away. "I-it was just a turn of phrase."

Kagome eased closer, blood thundering through her veins. She could feel reiki crack over her skin, rippling over the mating mark. "Did you know about this? About the plans made by your mate?"

"He didn't plan it, I-I…" brown eyes slid down to look at the ashen body in her arms. "I gave him the idea."

Hurt and betrayal flicked over Kagome's face. "Why, Chiyo?" She breathed.

"I heard you and milord talking about it o-one night. Since the tree was the source of the immortal elixir, I figured it would be a kindness to remove the tree as an option for you."

"I don't…understand," Kagome said slowly, hoping there was some mistake.

Chiyo placed her husband down, getting to her feet. Her face twisted from the kind expression Kagome had only ever seen her wear into one of anger. "A human should not be a Lady of the West! My lord should have wed the princess of my tribe, but he turned down her advances. If the tree was gone, you could wither and die, freeing him from you. It is obvious since your life-spans did not tie together naturally during your mating that your claim to him is weak. He can still be freed. I did my duty as your servant but I could not take it any longer."

A shocked silence descended over the group. Inukimi stood, holding her furs around her in a tight grip. "Kill her, Kagome." Ice frosted her voice, blood-lust leaking into the demoness' perfect features.

Chiyo seemed to sense the palpable tension in the air. "P-please-"

Kagome didn't realise that she'd already drawn her bow, levelling the sharp point at the deer demon. Her breathing had picked up, hands shaking. The only thing she could picture was Sesshoumaru, sitting alone for years on end. Waiting. Hoping for the day he'd acquire the elixir and use it on his chosen mate.

 _And now I'm going to age._  Kagome's lips tinned, pink static of reiki darting over her skin. She tightened her grip on the bow, drawing it back slightly. Adrenaline roared through her veins.

_"Stop!"_

A small form darted in front of Chiyo.

Hisao shook, large brown eyes filled with tears. "Don't hurt my Mama!"

Kagome stared. His timid, broken voice reached her ears. She could see her reflection in his eyes. A bloodthirsty human brandishing a weapon against his unarmed mother, threatening their cowering forms with reiki that could disintegrate them with a mere touch. Slowly, she lowered her bow. "Hisao..."

"Do not be foolish, she is a traitor." Inukimi hissed.

Shaking her head, the miko kept her eyes on the woman before her. "Chiyo, get out of here," she said quietly. Chiyo's gaze darted to the nearby trees- then back to her, as though anticipating a trick. An arrow in the back.

Blue eyes narrowed. "Go on. You're hereby banished from the Western Lands. I can't promise things will be so merciful if Sesshoumaru gets his hands on you, so just…go. Far away. I never want to see you again."

Stumbling to her feet, Chiyo grabbed her son's arm and hurried away. Hisao chanced a look back, expression confused, but not quite as hate-filled as Kagome had anticipated. She watched as they fled into the shadows.

A growl rumbled close to her side. "You are too merciful. She is responsible for the loss of your chance for immortality!"

Kagome didn't answer. Inukimi bristled, raising her claws.

"Soft-hearted girl, I will do what you cannot-"

"No." Kagome looked up at the demoness. "Let them go. I can't-  _I can't_  make a child go through that. Chiyo's mate is the one that actually followed through with the plan. He's the cause behind this incident, and he's dead. So that's…that's enough now."

Ruby lips thinned, and Lady Inukimi huffed, tilting her chin up. Kagome ignored her displeasure, padding away.

"General," she leaned down, touching his arm gently. He continued staring sombrely at the ground. "Kaito," Kagome strengthened her voice into a resolute one. "Come on, you're coming with us."

"My leg…"

She gauged his expression, noting he was trying to appear collected and prideful, even now. Barely holding it together. Thinking to herself, Kagome arranged her face into an uncertain one. "I really need some help with navigating to the Foxes. They're our last hope at this point for somewhere safe to go. Think you can help me?"

He lifted his head, dark hair sliding over his shoulder. Lifting his sights from the dead bodies of his men to her, some haze left his eyes. "Naturally. I have made the journey many times," he grumbled.

"Good, up we go then," she murmured, taking hold of his arm. He stiffened on contact, but seemed to shake himself, forcing his limbs to relax.

With Inukimi's help, they managed to get him up onto Ah-Un's back.

Kagome turned and looked at the burning tree, then back the way they'd come.

 _I want to go back,_ she thought. _I'll make sure everyone's safe first. Then I'm coming for you._

"Please, be safe," Kagome murmured, turning and leading the group away from the blazing ruins of the demon tree.


	16. Caged Canines

The group travelled throughout the night, taking occasional breaks. Kagome finally called for them to properly rest once they reached the bottom of a steep cliff-face, taking shelter under a large outcrop of rock. Once they were settled, Kagome removed the arrows jutting out from Kaito's back.

With help from the remaining servants, she bandaged his wounds- wrapping his leg. The stump he was left with made him fall into pensive silence.

Kagome then tended to Inuyasha, who remained unconscious, and food was later scrounged. Inukimi shot her an 'I told you so' look, sneering at the meagre offering of wild berries. Kagome rolled her eyes, biting back a retort.

_I don't exactly carry silver platters with me._

She noticed the General's silence, noting his ashen face and vacant, morose stare. Looking at him only reminded Kagome of what they'd left behind, and she quickly stood, moving to sit beside him. She couldn't bring herself to unpack all that mess just yet.

Clearing her throat, she smiled. "Inukimi, you still have that prayer bead in you, right?"

"Mn, wretched thing." Inukimi lit her pipe, taking a drag.

Kagome turned to Kaito. "General, I can't really get to the bead, and I'm worried about causing further distress to Inukimi's delicate nerves-" the Lady promptly snorted. "So…could you pull it out?" She sent him a pleading look for good measure.

His eyes seemed to refocus, back slowly straightening. "Yes…yes, of course-" he made to rise but Kagome quickly set her hand on his arm.

"I'm sure our Lady doesn't mind moving closer herself."

Inukimi tutted, but nonetheless rose, gracefully sitting beside the General and shifting furs and silks aside to bare her shoulder.

General Kaito stared, before quickly shaking himself and checking the wound. Peering around him, Kagome noticed a faded mark on her skin above the wound. Blinking, it suddenly occurred to her what it was, or rather- used to be.

A mating mark.

Inukimi met her gaze, lips quirking. "It was just a superficial mating, nothing more."

"Oh. Yeah, I remember," Kagome murmured. _It looks just like mine though._

The demoness hissed, eyes snapping red as Kaito plunged two claws into her wound- successfully ripping out the bead and holding it between forefinger and thumb.

"Mind yourself," Inukimi snapped, glowering. "Gentle as ever. This one shouldn't have expected anything less from you."

"You and I both know you do not have a 'delicate nerve' in your body, my Lady. You're fine," Kaito rumbled, crushing the bead in the palm of his hand.

Inukimi dismissed him, curtly puffing on her pipe as Kaito tended to the wound. Gold eyes slid over his shoulder, noticing Kagome's silence. When she next exhaled, the smoke arranged itself into the mark of their House. Curls of cherry blossom seemed to frame it- branches entwining with the thick crescent moon. "This is what a full mating mark looks like for Inuyoukai, if you were curious~"

Kagome stared, hearing Chiyo's words. Swallowing, she lowered her gaze. "So…you knew. When you first saw my mark, you knew we hadn't completed a full mating."

"Naturally, since your life-spans did not bind."

"I wonder why. What would be the cause?"

She'd always figured as much from what Inukimi had said after the mating, but hadn't had the luxury of time to think on it. "Bokuseno said it was possible for humans and demons to mate, but when Sesshoumaru mentioned binding our lifespans, he immediately shut it down."

Kaito and Inukimi shared a glance. The Lady opened her mouth, but Kaito shook his head.

"Hey- tell me. You totally owe me big time, buddy." Kagome grumped.

The General sighed, having the grace to look mildly contrite. "Have you considered the possibility that Lord Sesshoumaru was mated before you? That you were not his first mate."

"I- no!" She gaped, mouth falling open. "H-he would have told me!"

Inukimi lifted a pale shoulder. "It is what came to my mind as well. If it were true, then there are two possibilities. Either this 'first' mate died before you, and my son remains in mourning, preventing him from binding you completely to him, or…he is  _still_ mated to her."

"There's no possibility because he isn't," Kagome said firmly. "It has to be something else."

He'd gotten so angry when she'd yelled at him about her fear of him being unfaithful. She felt in her heart that he couldn't have someone else in his life.

_Someone secret._

Kagome shook her head, hugging her knees. But then, why else hadn't their mating worked? "Come to think of it, Sesshoumaru was set on talking to Bokuseno before we even mated. He asked about immortality, almost as if he'd known our mating wouldn't completely work."

The elder demons hummed, seeming to focus on the conversation to distract themselves from the present. Kagome certainly dived in too. She could still smell the burning wood of the Great Demon Tree.

"Well, I certainly do not know the reason." Lady Inukimi fixed her furs and rose. "I do not care for berries. Now that I'm healing again, this one will see if there is more…substantial food." Turning gracefully, she left their little make-shift camp.

The General and miko lapsed into silence, but it wasn't as tense as Kagome had expected it to be.

"I'm sorry," she murmured. "About your men turning on you. It's horrible."

He glanced at her in surprise, "there's no need to apologise. It was my failing that the tree was destroyed, not yours."

"It's not our fault at all…" she sighed, glancing at the night sky.

"I wish to re-join the battle." Kaito quietly admitted. "There is no honour in wallowing in injuries."

Kagome rose a brow. "You  _are_  missing a leg, sir. I think you're allowed some R & R."

"As I recall, the Lady of my House once injured her ankle, and she carried on her duties."

"Really? Inukimi did-" she stopped the moment he pointedly looked at her, gruff features arranged into something weathered but…almost gentle.

Kagome gave a slow, hesitant smile, before hearing movement. White hair slid over shaking shoulders as Inuyasha lifted himself up into a sitting position.

"Gn, crap."

"Inuyasha!" She quickly rushed over, supporting his shoulder.

Confused gold peeled open, and he winced, holding his bandaged abdomen. "The fuck…Kagome? You're here? What happened-" he tossed his head, glancing around sharply. "Where's the battle?"

"We had to take you with us and leave it behind."

Sharp teeth flashed as he growled. "Damn it! What'd you do that for! I gotta-" his ears pricked, and the Hanyou suddenly leapt up, slashing through an incoming arrow that had been sailing toward Kaito.

"Get down!" Inuyasha barked, wincing and holding his side.

A group of men and women approached, levelling arrows and spears at them. Kagome could tell from their pointed ears and colourful hair that they were youkai, but she remained uncertain about their species.

"We don't want any trouble…" she said, holding her hands up and reeling from the unexpected attack. She should have been paying better attention!

Inuyasha didn't get the hint, drawing Tetsusaiga but weakening. His bandages reddened with opened wounds.

"Hold," Kaito put his hand on the Hanyou's arm. "These are troops from the Foxes forces."

A new demon approached from the back of the group, dressed in finer armour. He rose a bushy brow, several tails swishing behind him curiously.

"General Kaito?" He motioned to the troops, who reluctantly lowered their weapons. "We heard about the West. What news do you bring?"

"It was hit quite badly," Kagome spoke up, seeing her opportunity. "Please, this group is weary, do you have any room to take them in?"

She decided not to push her luck and refrained from asking for troops to go fight for them. The apparent leader of the Fox group inclined his head.

"We have plenty of room and resources. I am sure the Den leaders would accept you. Apologies for the attack~ we're a little on edge since the clans were simultaneously attacked," he smiled broadly, a mischievous glint in his eye that reminded her of Shippo.

The servants from the West immediately jumped at the offer, hurrying forward, and even Kaito seemed relieved. Kagome glanced behind the newcomers, noticing Inukimi wryly observing them while smoking. She didn't appear thrilled at the notion of rooming with Foxes.

Kagome exhaled, wiping sweat from her brow. At least she'd gotten the group to safety.

_Now I just have to return to Sesshoumaru and-_

She stopped, feeling the tell-tale signs.

"Not again," she grit out, glancing at Inuyasha with panic lacing her scent. "It's happening again," she said in a thin voice.

His ears flattened, and the Hanyou glanced her over. "Kagome…"

"Go with her, whelp," Inukimi said in a firm voice. "Your wounds will slow us down, and she will only fret if she leaves you."

"But-"

"Go." Kaito nodded, shoving the Hanyou toward the girl, whose image began to waver. "Accompany the Lady."

Inuyasha stumbled, gritting his teeth and grabbing Kagome's hand on impulse just as their images sank through the ground. Time whisked them away, soaking their clothes as they found themselves adrift in the pink waters once more.

* * *

 

The moment they'd arrived back in the Future, chaos had broken out. Inuyasha was greeted with cries of dismay and horror from Mrs Higurashi and Souta. Bandages were grabbed, sheets were tossed over the couch and the confused Hanyou was yanked onto it. Shippo was called- arriving with one of his young kits tucked under his arm like a football.

The child was stuffed into Kagome's hands as he went to bind Inuyasha's open wounds, using magic to close them. 'Kagome, hold onto Zura- she can use level 2 magic already so be careful,' was his curt instruction.

Kagome blinked down at the little girl, whose hair was tinged a light orange. She giggled and squirmed, appearing to be no older than a human baby.

"One minute I'm in battle, then travelling- then holding babies," Kagome sighed, smiling as she sat down and bounced the child on her knee. "I guess this is my life now."

The little one made a happy noise, waving her arms. Kagome took her into the next room when Inuyasha started to curse foully- apparently not a fan of the magic.

Playing with the baby kit proved cathartic for the miko, who entertained her for a good hour. "Your Papa sure was exaggerating. I've been looking after you all this time and I haven't seen any-" Zura promptly disappeared mid-clap. "Magic."

Kagome panicked, looking around the kitchen and inwardly screaming. All she'd wanted to do was leave and find the next item to check if Sesshoumaru was alright but noooo. Vanishing babies it was.

Hearing a giggle, Kagome looked up, finding Zura on the kitchen table, gnawing on a phone.

"Hey there, missy. I'm pretty sure that's not yours," Kagome smiled, slipping the phone from her pudgy fingers and glancing at the saliva coated screen.

It showed a list of contacts, all named in alphabetical order. Kagome wiped the screen, heart leaping violently when the names scrolled down and landed on a certain one beginning with 'S.'

This was Shippo's phone, she realised.

Supporting Zura with one arm, Kagome trembled slightly. She shouldn't. He'd made it clear he didn't want to see her yet.  _But…_

Impulsively pressing the 'Call' button, she raised the phone to her ear. It rang for a moment- before a familiar velvety voice answered.

"What is it? Has she come back?" His tone was low, voice clipped.

Kagome's breathing hitched, throat clogging. All the things she wanted to say clogged her wind-pipe. For some reason, she was rendered speechless.

"Shippo?"

The silence dragged on, and Kagome squeezed her eyes shut.  _Say something!_

A small noise slipped past her lips, and she pressed a hand to her mouth. For some reason, the memory of Bokuseno now reared its ugly head. Tears stung her lashes.

Silence answered her, until his voice caressed her hearing once more.

"…Kagome."

She chocked on a broken giggle that bubbled to the surface. "H-hi there," she breathed.

He paused, and she could hear a faint sound like he were exhaling. "Are you alright?"

"No," she answered honestly. "I-I left the Past before I knew if you were okay. Bokuseno, he-"

"I know."

Kagome adjusted Zura in her arm, who played with her hair. "I need to know…were you safe? Do I need to hurry back?"

"Kagome-"

 _"Please_. _"_

"…"

That felt like enough of an answer. Her hand tightened around the phone. "I need another item then."

"If you just arrived back, that would be unwise. You'll get burned out if you return now."

"I don't care. Shippo told me that these next few jumps were important. Something happened to you after the Battle didn't it-"

"You will not endanger yourself."

"I'll find the next item with or without your help, but with would be faster."

When yet more silence answered her, Kagome grit her teeth. "Fine. I'll go looking-"

"Rest."

"What?"

"Sleep tonight and replenish at least some of your strength. Acquire more arrows…and do not take this next jump lightly."

"You're going to help me?"

"Hn, unfortunately I must, for selfish reasons. A box will be left on your nightstand for you to wake to. Only open it once you're ready."

Kagome shifted Zura, who by now was dropping off, leaning her head against her chest. "Once this jump is over…I want to meet up. I want-I _need_  to know everything, Sesshoumaru. No more of this. No more secrets."

"This one will be there the moment you return," he rumbled quietly. "I think….the limit of my self-restraint has been reached."

She smiled slightly. He still sounded the same, even after so many years had passed for him. Releasing a sigh, she agreed to his terms. When it felt like the natural time to hang up, she hesitated to do so. Now that he was talking to her, she didn't…want to stop.

"Kagome."

"Mn?"

"Nothing has changed. What happened to Bokuseno…it has not affected anything between us."

She bit her lip to stop it from wobbling.

"Okay."

* * *

 

Following his instruction and not breathing a word of it to Shippo or a resting Inuyasha, Kagome had sunk into a deep sleep.

When she woke the next day, a simple black box awaited her.

"Kagome? I ran a bath for you." Mrs Higurshi knocked on the door.

Kagome paused, guilt gnawing at her. "O-okay Mom, thanks."

Dutifully, she gathered her things and took the time to bathe, sighing in the warm water. It occurred to her that she hadn't asked Sesshoumaru about a second mate, but she decided to wait until she returned. A lot of things could wait.

Getting out and drying herself, she dressed and donned her bow and arrows, picking up the box.

Setting her shoulders, Kagome opened it.

Lifting out a red tassel from within, she instantly recognised it. It was one of a pair that had hung from his armour.

It slipped from her fingers and Kagome gasped, reaching for it as it plopped into the bath water. Once her fingers closed around it- the waters turned pink, and Kagome felt herself be dragged in with a loud splash.

* * *

 

Faint light filtered into the dark, streaming in slants. Looking up, she noticed bars on the window obscuring the moonlight. A chill skittered down her spine, and Kagome held her damp arms, glancing around.

A large shape, around the size of a pony, lay in the shadowed space. Strained, thin breaths escaped it. Shifting closer, Kagome noticed the fur of the creature- heart leaping into her throat.

She quickly dropped to her knees beside him, hands hovering uselessly in the air.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome whispered.

His fur was matted, dulled grey, strands bloodied. She noticed wounds covering his form in patches, varying from scratches to slash marks. Touching his fever-warm shoulder, she shook the beast lightly.

"H-hey…what happened?" Chains connected to metal shackles tightly enclosed around his legs, a thick collar around his neck. He lay muzzled, eyes closed.

The thing that made her stomach sink, however- was the sight of metal spikes  _inside_  the collar. They dug into his flesh, obviously restricting movement. She could only imagine how painful it was to even rest his head down. Reiki boiled hotly under her skin, and she grit her teeth, trembling. "Bastards."

Pulling the muzzle off and dropping it to the floor, she gripped a shackle around his leg, feeling around it. Her fingers met paper, a sutra. She could feel reiki sparking over it.

The heat under her palm shifted. Kagome sighed with relief when he seemed to wake- only to lurch back when a loud snarl pierced her eardrums.

In a flash- he'd twisted, snapping large jaws.

Sharp teeth sank into her arm. Crying out, panicked tears immediately stung her eyes. Kagome pressed the heel of her free hand into his muzzle desperately.

"Let go!"

A rumbling, strangled snarl reverberated around the room she now knew to be a cell. Kagome didn't dare tug her flesh free. She stared in horror at glowing red eyes, shining viciously bright in the dim light. Another growl hissed out from his teeth.

"S-sesshoumaru, it's me, Kagome." She chocked out. "Don't you recognise me?"

Crimson blinked. They then blinked again, body seeming to tense. Slowly, the pressure on her arm eased. Teeth peeled free, allowing blood to spill out from the puncture wounds. Something seemed to ghost over his inhuman expression, dusty recognition.

A hot tongue lapped over the wounds, and he whined quietly.

Kagome cradled her arm, easing back slightly.

"I-It's okay," she breathed shakily, trying to stop the bleeding. Chains clinked on the ground and the miko jolted when he licked her again, gaze lowered. The more he carefully tended to her, the more her heart slowed, and she allowed him to clean the wound.

"I-I guess I took you by surprise," she murmured. When he didn't answer, her lips thinned. "I'm guessing you can't transform."

Tired red eyes slid up to look at her, tongue dragging over her skin. Kagome tentatively touched his head gently. "I'm going to set you free. Don't worry, okay Mr. Fancy feet?"

Peeling his tongue from her skin, he lifted his head, crooning softly. Kagome's brows furrowed. She'd never seen him like this before.

Standing, she winced, ignoring the pain of her arm and glancing around. There was a single door in the room with bars on the small look-in window. At the other side of the room was the larger barred window, which she realised was on the ground floor, looking out towards trees.

Kagome moved back to Sesshoumaru's side. "If I can get you out of these, do you think you'll be able to break through those bars?"

He gave a nod and Kagome carefully knelt down to peel the sutras off the shackles. Reiki sparked, but her own power dwarfed the seals. Overpowering them, she rendered them useless, peeling off the paper. That left the shackles, which required keys to unlock.

Figuring there were probably guards stationed nearby, she leaned down to her mate's ear, murmuring her plan.

* * *

 

Two Priests had come running the moment they'd heard screaming coming from the cell. The door burst open- and they rushed in, taking in the sight of the woman cowering near the wall.

"How did you get in here?"

"I-I don't know! Please, just get me out!" Kagome trembled, not moving an inch.

The two walked further in, not wary in the least of Sesshoumaru's still form, which was turned away from them. There was nothing to fear from muzzled demons, they figured.

The moment they were close enough however- the demon lunged.

Kagome turned her face away as his jaws ripped them apart. He latched large teeth into the necks- twisting and causing a sickening _snapping_  sound. She could only take so much as the noises of flesh being torn from bone bounced off the walls.

"S-sesshoumaru, that's enough."

The sounds died down. Soon enough, hot, sticky breath fanned over her cheek. Metal clinked off the floor as a key was dropped to her feet. Kagome turned to look at him, shakily smiling.

She set him free, and they made their escape.

* * *

 

Her lungs were on fire.

The pair had barely made it a mile from the lone prison they'd broken out of. Kagome didn't know where they were, or how to find safety. She just wanted to keep running with him. Sesshoumaru was in a bad state, limping and trailing blood onto the ground. No matter how far they ran into the forest, Kagome knew it was only a matter of time until-

She heard a noise behind them.

The warmth at her side collapsed, and Kagome's heart lurched. "Sess-Sesshoumaru," she panted. "Get up, please. We can't stop here."

Quick breaths escaped him, form shuddering as red eyes squeezed shut. His lips were peeled back, revealing sharp teeth. She could practically feel his pain.

Instinct roared in her veins as she heard their pursuers approach. They had two choices. Fight or flight.

And flight clearly wasn't an option any more.

Kagome turned on her heel to face them, panting hard. By the time they burst from the bushes, she'd drawn her bow. Meeting each of their gazes, she trembled, breaths loosening fast and hard from her lungs. The Priests paused raising their staffs while one padded forward.

"Stand aside, girl. Allow us to take the demon back and no harm will befall you."

"Take one step closer and I can't promise the same," she exhaled, temper spiking. "H-he's like this because of you. What you did to him is unforgivable."

The head Priest glanced at Sesshoumaru's form behind her. "He is not human, clearly he has ensnared you," he took a step closer and Kagome let the arrow fly.

It sang through the air, piercing through his shin.

"I warned you. Back off!" She yelled, baring her teeth.

He gasped and dropped to one knee, while the other Priests shouted and rushed forward.

"No, don't!" The head Priest shouted, but they did not listen. One drew a bow and fired at Kagome, who raised her shield- the arrow harmlessly ricocheting off.

Panicking as their large numbers threatened to overwhelm her, Kagome cried out. Automatically, she notched another arrow and fired. Just like fighting a demon.

One Priest fell to the ground dead- arrow jutting out of his neck. Sweat pricked the back of Kagome's neck, but she barely had time to react, stumbling back when another swung his staff at her- shattering the barrier.

Another notch, and another life gone, Kagome gasped when her side was hit- sending her to the floor on her back. A Priest stood over her, raising his staff once more- but her eyes were on the other two men. They were carrying seals, their attention not on her, but on Sesshoumaru.

Feeling something hit her head, Kagome's vision swam, but she rolled on her stomach, notching her bow with shaking hands. Drawing the bowstring back- she gasped as another thud slammed into her back.

They were going to take him, she realised. They would drag him back to that cell and he'd slowly die- from shame, if not from wounds.

Her mate's head lay tilted at an odd angle, crumpled form sprawled over the ground where he'd collapsed. She could see the bloodied pads of his paws and remembered the sensation of his palm gliding over her skin. The reverence in his eyes.

How he'd quietly loved her.

Tears stung her lashes, a hot, large bubble erupting in her chest- bursting out as a scream. Reiki rushed out, fanning through the men and freezing them stock still. Drawing herself to sit back on her knees, Kagome ran on instinct.

She killed the remaining men with methodical shots, barely comprehending it as she let the arrows fly.

The man who had been striking her choked, falling to the earth last. Fast, erratic breaths escaped her, and she barely noticed the blood caking her forehead. Shakily, she made to stand, only to stumble to the ground again.

Breathing out, Kagome took a moment, pulling herself forwards and crawling on her hands and knees to Sesshoumaru, laying her head on his back. Curling her hands in his fur, she hid her face in the warmth of his side, shoulders trembling.

But a nagging thought kept entering her mind.  _We're too exposed._

More Priests could show up, or a demon could stumble upon them, lying helpless in the clearing. Kagome slid her arm around his back, moving to support him under his damaged neck.

"Come on," she murmured. "Get up. That's it- good."

It took some work, and progress was slow, but the two managed to limp from the gruesome clearing, leaving the bloodbath behind.

* * *

 

They'd found shelter under a canopy of thick bent branches which curled down, their ends almost touching the earth as though the wind had bent them out of shape. Kagome tore the end of her top off, using it to bandage her arm. In all the choas, she'd left her bag behind in his cell. They sat under the shade, remaining there as the sun rose. Kagome got to work on cleaning Sesshoumaru's wounds, only able to do a few as her water container hooked onto her belt loop soon ran out.

Sighing, Kagome stroked her fingers through his coarse fur, glancing at his sleeping face. He looked exhausted even while resting.

Having to forgo building a fire for warmth- since they needed to avoid detection, Kagome settled in, deciding to wait for his wounds to heal.

Sometime in the dead of the next night, Kagome sat up. She'd been laying down close to Sesshoumaru's side, sleepless as she listened out for the faintest noise. For some reason though, the rhythmic breathing of her mate had fallen silent.

A horrid, blind panic winded her, much like a punch in her stomach. Kagome grabbed his shoulder and shook it hard.

"Sesshoumaru?"

Pressing her ear against his chest, Kagome waited. After a moment, his heart thudded, and the quiet breathing continued.

A small noise escaped her, and exhaling shakily, she crawled under the inuyoukai's arm, nestling her face into an uninjured part of his neck as she absorbed the warmth of his chest, feeling it rise and fall. Wrapping her arms around him, Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, the fur tickling her cheek when he eased closer, lured in by her scent.

"Don't scare me like that."

For some reason, in her dreams, she imagined him licking the tears from her cheeks.

* * *

 

The next day arrived and Kagome hunted for food- a little alarmed when Sesshoumaru would wake only to swallow the rabbits whole and only be conscious for a short while.

With a small bubble of worry, she realised something that had been nagging at her.

His wounds weren't healing.

She decided to urge him to move during the day, carefully navigating through the woods and finding a waterfall.

The falls weren't too high, and the pool was shallow enough that Kagome felt it was safe to chance bathing him. Sliding into the water with the white beast and supporting him, the water soon plumed with bursts of red, which streamed out from his fur.

His red eyes remained harrowed and tired. Kagome's brows drew together as she slid her hands over his muzzle. "What's wrong? Did they do something else to you?"

Of course, he couldn't answer. Pressing her lips together Kagome eased around his side. "You know, when we're in the future together properly, we better have sleepovers. And I don't mean sleeping in the same room together, Mr." She slid her hand over his ribs under water, checking between the strands carefully.

She blabbered to distract them both. "I expect the works. I'm talking my favourite movies, marshmallows on hot-chocolate, forts made of sofa cushions and possibly painting each other's nails," she giggled weakly.

Sesshoumaru released a soft huff, tail trailing in the water. He then jolted and snarled when her fingers touched his hip. Kagome ripped her hand away and backed off.

"I-It's okay…" glancing at the spot, she noticed that his other wounds didn't seem to be bleeding anymore. However, a stream of red kept leaking out at his hip.

Quickly finishing up bathing him, Kagome helped guide him up onto the grassy verge, hesitating. "Sesshoumaru, were you shot or something? Or could it be-" a memory came to mind. She'd asked Inukimi something similar. "A prayer bead," she sighed.

Glancing at him, Kagome patted his ribs. "I need to look. Promise not to bite this time?"

It broke her heart to see the distrust flash across his inhuman features. Sesshoumaru then seemed to shake himself, laying his head down on his paws and making a noise as though giving permission.

Parting the thick layer of wet fur at his hip, Kagome looked at the deep wound, squinting. Sesshoumaru's muscles tensed, but she didn't attempt to start prodding. "I think I can see something, but it's too far in. We need help."

His lip lifted in a silent sneer.

"Don't be like that. There's still allies around. The Foxes, the Wolves, your mother, General Kaito…"

Kagome trailed off when intelligent red eyes shifted to her. He then glanced at a large tree, rumbling in a gravelly tone. His ears dropped, and he rested his head on his large paws.

 _Does he know about Bokuseno already_?

Stroking his fur, Kagome sighed. She didn't ask. Not about anything. If he'd been captured, she could only imagine what had happened at the Western Stronghold. Just how long had he been there? Being tortured like that?

There was a listlessness in his eyes that she didn't want to confront, and she kept her silence until they found shelter in a cave a few hours later.

Sesshoumaru wasn't able to move very far distances with his injuries, and with the prayer bead lodged in his muscle, Kagome figured that was what kept him from healing. As such, they were in Limbo.

Resting against his side, she watched the rain fall outside the mouth of the cave. She was keenly aware that she may not have much time left with him.

_If I left right now, he could be in real danger. No one is around to help._

Kagome's lips thinned. He needed help, and she was the only one who could find it for him.

The Daiyoukai continued to doze, feeling gentle fingers comb through his fur. The familiar, comforting scent was the only reason he allowed himself rest, vile memories fading with her touch.

"Sesshoumaru…I-I'm going to go get help."

He was too deep in sleep to really register her words and only sought to drink in her fragrance when something soft was nestled under his nose. Exhaling, he drifted on, barely noticing the soft kiss pressed against his brow.

The next afternoon, he eventually woke to two dead rabbits, a note, and her coat under his paws.

 _'Don't leave the cave'_  it said.  _'I've gone to find help- be back soon!'_

* * *

When she'd slipped out of the cave, Kagome had realised with a wince that it could easily start raining again. That meant no scent trail for Sesshoumaru's potential rescuers to follow once she found them.

_I have no idea where I even am._

With no string available, she'd removed her sweater, tearing it and wrapping some of the pink material around a branch of a tree near the cave.

She now shivered from the breeze, clad in her t-shirt and continuing through the wooded area. She stopped every so often to mark the trail via the pink scraps.

"I deserve at least five self-care days after this."

Kagome moved her arm to wipe her brow- only to wince. The wound stung, aching as air caressed the puncture marks left behind by Sesshoumaru's teeth. Her brow furrowed. She'd never seen him like that before. Feral, almost. Scared.

Now that she was alone with her thoughts, she could picture the faces of the men she'd killed more clearly. However, what alarmed her was that she did not feel guilt or sadness.

The miko felt a surge of heat, setting her teeth on edge. No, instead of that, she could only fight the insidiously cruel desire of wanting them to suffer  _more._  She touched the marks on her shoulder, remembering Sesshoumaru's wounds. The way he shook at night.

_I can't ever forgive them._

Fierce yearning to go back and hold him washed over her.

Kagome hurried on.

When she reached the start of a trail that would lead her up the crest of a mountain, Kagome decided it would be a good idea to travel up to gain her bearings. So, she trekked the long walk up, savouring her newly replenished water. She walked until the colours of dusk painted the sky, and the last strand of her sweater rested in her hands.

Kagome reluctantly tied it around a small rock. She swallowed a lump in her throat, overlooking the view.

Nothing. She didn't recognise the valley below her, and she hadn't come across a single person, man or youkai.

The greenery had given way to dirt. Thin, willowy trees randomly dotted the landscape instead of the lush oak or ash trees of the forest below. Kagome trudged on, and when she came to a spot that she'd usually tie a piece of sweater to, she exhaled.

Straightening her spine, she reached over her shoulder.  _The only thing I've got left to use is…_

The breeze stirred her waist-length hair as Kagome collected it into her palm. She brought out a small knife, gripping the strands tight. Gripping the black locks just below the nape of her neck, she cut them loose.

* * *

 

After resting under a fallen tree, Kagome pushed on a few hours after. Tired, hungry and not even remotely paying attention to her surroundings, Future Sesshoumaru's warning felt like a million miles away until it happened.

She'd been tying another few strands of her hair around a tree branch- when a rough, clammy hand had grabbed her throat.

Kagome lurched back, choking. A handful of soldiers surrounded her, their armour weathered and dirty. Deserters, perhaps.

"Let…go!" Kagome grit out.

"Look what we got here, boys. Seems we've found someone to keep us warm up here in the mountains." The one choking her grinned, amused by her struggles.

Kagome instinctively placed her hands on his, forcing reiki out. It sparked on his skin- and he gave a cry, releasing her and ripping his hand away.

"What the hell- holy powers aren't supposed to harm humans!"

She heaved air into her lungs, swaying on her feet. "I don't- gn…see any humans." Kagome glared, holding her throat and backing up.

They drew their weapons, lunging forward with shouts from the leader to grab her. Her heart lurched, and Kagome quickly fumbled with her bow- dropping an arrow to the ground. She wouldn't be quick enough!

Losing her footing, Kagome landed hard on her side, hitting her temple. She tried to raise her shield but it broke apart like sugar glass.

When the ringing in her ears subsided however, snarls replaced it. Howls and harsh growls thundered in the air just as tanned and white wolves descended on the soldiers. They were ripped limb from limb- their cries falling on deaf ears as Kagome panted.

Tears pricked her eyes.

Someone stepped into her eyeline, and she dimly looked up, a strangled, happy noise escaping her. Standing, she threw her arms around Kouga.

"Ach! K-Kagome?" He blinked. "The hell- why are ya here on our turf alone? Where's Dog Breath and the Lord of Dog Breaths?"

Kagome opened her mouth- but then froze, feeling something light rest on her head. She looked up, finding snowflakes beginning to fall from the sky. The pull of time clawed at her feet once more, and she gripped his shoulders tight, pulling back to look at him.

"Sesshoumaru is injured. You have to go find him, Kouga. I wrapped my hair around some tree branches and it'll lead you back some of the way. From there, follow my patches of pink sweater until you see a cave. He'll be inside. H-he has a prayer bead stuck in his hip-" she rushed out.

Kouga stared when she didn't immediately disappear. "Why are ya talkin' so quick?"

"You'll see in a second!" She huffed, looking at him seriously. "Please help him."

He scratched his cheek, but nodded, starting when she began to sink through the ground.

"You look a little older," Kagome murmured, smiling gently. "But you're still the same. I know I can count on you."

Kouga opened his mouth to reply, thoroughly confused and alarmed when a strange, unknown scent pulled her from his arms. She disappeared, form fading through the earth.

He stared at the ground, before raising his head and looking at Ginta and Hakkaku. "Anyone got any idea what that was about?"


End file.
